The rise after the fall
by charlotte1989
Summary: Bones zostaje wezwana do Afganistanu, by pomóc w identyfikacji ofiar zamachu terrorystycznego. Tam sprawy przybierają dość niekorzystny obrót, ale prawdziwe zamieszanie zaczyna się po powrocie do Waszyngtonu. Tajemnicze symbole. Zamach. Porwanie. Miłość. Strach. Zapraszam do czytania. :)


**A/N: **_Osoby, które znają moje opowiadania z fandomu Bones będą wiedzieć, że jest to jedno ze starszych opowiadań. Akcja tego fanfiction rozgrywa się po zakończeniu czwartego sezonu Bones. Publikuję je teraz na prośbę osoby, która mimo iż to opowiadanie nie jest napisane w jej ojczystym języku jest zdeterminowana, by je przeczytać. Nie pozostaje mi zatem nic innego niż życzyć powodzenia. :)_

* * *

**The rise after the fall **

**_— 1 —_**

— Uważam, że to zły pomysł. — Booth szedł za Bones i żywo gestykulował, nie przestając nawet kiedy przepuszczał swoją partnerkę w drzwiach jej gabinetu.

— Nie pytałam cię o zdanie. Po prostu poinformowałam cię o moich planach – odparła spokojnie Brennan i usiadła za biurkiem. — A one nie ulegną zmianie — dodała i włączyła komputer. Chwilę potem pomieszczenie wypełnił cichy szum pracującego urządzenia.

— Ale Bones... Cały czas wyjeżdżasz na te swoje wykopaliska...

— Teraz udaję się na _wyprawę badawczą, _Booth. Pomagałam w identyfikowaniu ofiar huraganu Katherina oraz ofiar zamachu na World Trade Center. Chcę pomóc także i tu...

— Ale WTC było w Nowym Jorku, a teraz masz zamiar polecieć do Afganistanu! A tam jest niebezpiecznie i roi się od terrorystów — powiedział agent.

— Nie moja wina, że akurat tam zdarzył się wypadek. A terroryści są wszędzie — odparła spokojnie Tempe i zaczęła przeglądać dokumenty w komputerze. Widząc to, Booth tylko westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Nie przekonam cię, prawda?

— Nie.

— Ty uparta kobieto! No trudno. Ale uważaj na siebie, nie idź tam gdzie cię nie proszą — powiedział Seeley spoglądając prosto w oczy swojej partnerki i wymownie kiwając palcem wskazującym tak, jak robią rodzice, kiedy zabraniają czegoś dzieciom.

— Zawsze uważam — odparła, a Booth prychnął. — Co znowu?

— Tak jakbyś uważała, kiedy razem mamy sprawdzić niebezpieczną okolicę, a ty zawsze musisz iść pierwsza. Mimo tego, że upominam cię, że jest to niebezpieczne!

— Ale wtedy jesteś ze mną i wiem, że nic mi nie grozi — odparła, a agent spojrzał na nią i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Więc Bones czuła się w jego obecności bezpieczna. To mu pochlebiało, nawet bardzo. Ale na litość boską! Teraz go przy niej nie będzie! Nie chciał zdradzać pierwszych objawów paniki dlatego spokojnie zapytał o datę wylotu. Ale odpowiedź go lekko zdziwiła...

— Tak szybko?!

— Nie rozumiem twojego zaskoczenia. Obiecałam, że pojawię się najszybciej jak to możliwe. Zresztą powinnam już tam być...

— Jesteś niemożliwa...

— Nie można być _niemożliwym_, Booth.

— Dobra, dobra. Ja i tak wiem swoje — powiedział i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę. Nie chciał, by leciała, ale nie mógł jej zabronić. — Jeżeli już musisz to leć, ale uważaj na siebie. Proszę.

— Już mówiłam, że będę. Nie wiem czemu tak się martwisz.

— Mam złe przeczucia... Dobra Bones, wiem co sądzisz o przeczuciach, że są nielogiczne i tak dalej. Ale ty masz swoje doktoraty i antropologiczną wiedzę, a ja broń i intuicję. I niech tak zostanie.

— OK. — zgodziła się. Jej partner miał rację, jego intuicja była prawie niezawodna i była czymś, czego Tempe mu zazdrościła, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.

— Dobrze, że się zgadzamy. Przyjadę jutro i odwiozę cię na lotnisko.

— To nie będzie konieczne... — zaprotestowała Brennan.

— Nie pytałem cię o zdanie, po prostu poinformowałem o moich planach — zacytował jej słowa Booth. — To o której odlatuje twój samolot?

— O 6:00.

— Będę o 4:30, pasuje?

— Tak, ale naprawdę nie...

— Ale ty uwielbiasz mi się sprzeciwiać. Odwiozę cię, choćbym miał spać przed twoim blokiem w obawie, że uciekniesz przede mną — zaśmiał się, a Bones do niego dołączyła.

— Dlaczego miałabym uciekać? Będę gotowa o 4:30.

— OK., w takim razie jesteśmy umówieni. Do zobaczenia jutro rano. — Mężczyzna pożegnał się i skierował do wyjścia.

— Już idziesz?

— Tak, obiecałem przypilnować Parkera dziś wieczorem.

— Bawcie się dobrze...

— A może dołączyłabyś do nas? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Seeley.

— Muszę się jeszcze spakować — odparła z żalem.

— Szkoda.

— Ja też żałuję — powiedziała szybciej niż sens tych słów do niej dotarł.

Booth wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Jeszcze to nadrobimy, do jutra Bones. Nie siedź do późna i wyśpij się.

— Do jutra — odparła, a Booth opuścił jej gabinet. Bones jeszcze przez chwilę odprowadzała wzrokiem swojego partnera, aż jego sylwetka zniknęła za drzwiami laboratorium.

* * *

Parker siedział na kanapie w mieszkaniu swojego ojca całą swoją uwagę skupiając na bajce, którą włączył mu Seeley. Agent natomiast siedział obok swojej pociechy i bezmyślnie patrzył w szklany ekran telewizora. Jego wzrok był nieobecny i nie reagował na śmieszne fragmenty, z których śmiał się Parker. Jego mentalna nieobecności w końcu zwróciła uwagę chłopca.

— Tato... tato...

— Tttak? — Oprzytomniał agent. — O co chodzi?

— Nie śmieszy cię bajka?

— Nie mam nastroju smyku.

— Jesteś smutny? Dlaczego? — dopytywał się dalej Parker.

— Bo widzisz, doktor Brennan jutro wyjeżdża w niebezpieczne miejsce i martwię się o nią — wyjaśnił Booth.

— To powiedz jej, żeby nie jechała.

— Już jej mówiłem, ale Bones jest dorosła i może robić co chce. Nie mogę jej zabronić.

— Szkoda — powiedział mały Booth.

— Ja też żałuję, Park — odparł agent i poczochrał syna po włosach. — A teraz oglądaj bajkę bo znowu nie zobaczysz końcówki i będziesz marudził.

— Ja nie marudzę — zaprotestował Parker.

— Za dużo czasu przebywałeś z Bones — powiedział Seeley uśmiechając się i przypominając sobie chwile jakie on i jego syn spędzili z Temperance.

Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Być może miało to związek z chwilową amnezją, jaka wystąpiła po operacji, albo po prostu chcieli przebywać w swoim towarzystwie?... Skutkiem tego były częste spotkania, w których zazwyczaj uczestniczył Parker.

— Lubię doktor Bones. — Chłopiec wyraził swoje zdanie i na powrót skupił się na bajce.

— Ja też, bardzo — odparł agent i wstał z kanapy, by przygotować kolację dla siebie i swojego pierworodnego. Zaglądał właśnie do lodówki, kiedy odezwała się jego Motorola oznajmiając połączenie. — Booth. — Odebrał agent.

— Tu Cullen, mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadzam.

— Ależ skąd. W czym mogę pomóc, sir? — zapytał lekko zdziwiony Seeley. Bardzo rzadko zastępca dyrektora dzwonił do niego po godzinach pracy.

— Dostałem wiadomość ze Scotland Yardu, że szykują oni konferencję o międzynarodowej współpracy na rzecz bezpieczeństwa. Byli pod wrażeniem twoich zeszłorocznych wykładów i chcieliby abyś przedstawił je znowu, tym razem w szerszym gronie — wyjaśnił dyrektor, a Booth musiał poddać to wszystko analizie.

— To miło z ich strony, ale nie wybieram się w teraz do Londynu...

— Booth, ty nic nie rozumiesz. Lecisz tam służbowo w najbliższą sobotę.

— To za dwa dni! — Prawie krzyknął Booth.

— Zgadza się. Ale niczym się nie przejmuj. Bilet został już zarezerwowany, pobyt opłacony. Tygodniowy pobyt. Dwa, trzy wykłady i wracasz.

— To już pewne, tak?

— Tak. Przyjedź jutro po bilet. Do wylotu masz wolne — powiedział Cullen.

— Dobrze.

— To wszystko. Miłego wieczoru i do zobaczenia jutro.

— Dziękuję, sir. Do widzenia. — Booth zakończył połączenie. Tego mu tylko brakowało – pobytu w Londynie.

Booth po otrząśnięciu się z szoku jakim był telefon od Cullena oraz informacji, która się z nim wiązała nie mógł zasnąć. Przekręcał się z boku na bok i myślał. O wylocie Bones, o jego wylocie do Londynu, o wszystkim co go ostatnio spotkało. Sen przyszedł dopiero o drugiej nad ranem, ale nie nacieszył się on nim, dlatego nie zdziwiło go pytanie jakie usłyszał z ust Bones, kiedy po nią przyjechał:

— Stało się coś? Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał całą noc...

— Coś w tym stylu, Bones.

Na lotnisko dotarli pół godziny przed odlotem. Seeley pomógł Brennan z bagażami, po czym uparł się by towarzyszyć jej aż do odprawy .

— Dziękuję, dalej już pójdę sama. — Temperance zatrzymała się obok stanowiska.

— Dobrze... W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć ci udanego lotu — powiedział Booth. — Pamiętaj o tym co ci mówiłem, żadnych niebezpieczeństw.

— Będę pamiętać.

— Zadzwoń do mnie czasem.

— Jak znajdę czas...

— Bones!

— Dobrze, zadzwonię — powiedziała Tempe i uśmiechnęła się.

— A! Parker prosił bym ci to przekazał. — Seeley wyciągnął złożoną kartkę papieru i wręczył ją swojej partnerce.

— Co to jest?

— Sama zobacz.

Tempe rozłożyła kartkę, a jej oczom ukazał się rysunek, wykonany z niezwykłą starannością, który przedstawiał cztery osoby, a pod każdą z nich był podpis: MAMA, PARKER, TATA, BONES. Na samej górze widniał tytuł: MOJA RODZINA.

— Gdyby popracował nad techniką...

— Bones, on ma siedem lat.

— Jest śliczny.

— I tak ci nie wierzę, ale powiem to Parkerowi — powiedział Booth.

— Ale naprawdę jest śliczny — upierała się dalej Brennan.

Zapewne spieraliby się jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie to że pasażerowie lecący do Afganistanu zostali wezwani do odprawy paszportowej. Partnerom nie pozostało zatem nic innego jak pożegnać się. Mocny uścisk pełen nadziei na rychłe spotkanie dodał obojgu otuchy, że nie żegnają się na zawsze.  
Ale kiedy Booth stał, obserwując jak Tempe podchodzi do odprawy, a następnie znika w tłumie nie mógł wyprzeć natrętnego uczucia niepokoju, które narastało w jego sercu.

* * *

**_— 2 —_**

_''I woke up today in London (...) _

_And when the night falls in around me _

_I dont think ill make it through _

_ I'll use your light to guide the way _

_Cause all I think about is you''*_

Bootha obudziły krople deszczu uderzające o parapet. Leniwie podniósł powieki i omiótł nieco zaspanymi oczami pomieszczenie, zatrzymując swój wzrok na krajobrazie za oknem. Londyn spowity był w gęstej mgle. Od początku jego pobytu niebo było zachmurzone i tylko od czasu do czasu przez chmury przebijało się słońce. Za to wszechobecna wilgoć zaczynała denerwować agenta. Już wiedział, że nie będzie miło wspominał tego wyjazdu. Co innego zeszłoroczny czas spędzony tu wraz z Bones. Słońce, pogoda i spokój, jeśli nie liczyć spraw kryminalnych jakie przyszło im rozwiązać. Druga z nich nie powinna w ogóle mieć miejsca. Co prawda doktor Wexler działał mu na nerwy swoimi zagrywkami względem Tempe, ale nie do tego stopnia, by musiał skończyć jako brykiet na grill. Co to, to nie.

Wspominając, w końcu Seeley wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Na horyzoncie widniała sylwetka Big Bena, ale mgła uniemożliwiała zobaczenie godziny. Jednak cisza jaka panowała na ulicach Londynu, zdawała się potwierdzać przypuszczenia Bootha, że musiało być jeszcze wcześnie.

Dotknął czołem szyby patrząc na smugi wody.

— Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma, Bones — mruknął do siebie uśmiechając się na wspomnienie swojej partnerki. Nie widział jej od pięciu dni i już czuł się dziwnie. Zaczynał odczuwać pustkę. Brakowało mu ich rozmów, przekomarzania i towarzystwa Temperance. Co prawda rozmawiali przez telefon, ale to nie było to samo co rozmowa w cztery oczy. Przez telefon nie mógł zobaczyć jej uśmiechu, spojrzenia które zdradzało stosunek jego partnerki do wielu rzeczy. Brakowało mu tego cholernie.

Westchnął i postanowił nie zadręczać się dłużej i przygotować do wygłoszenia ostatniego wykładu.

Klnąc i pomstując na lewostronny ruch, Boothowi w końcu udało się opuścić zatłoczone skrzyżowanie. Był w drodze do siedziby Scotland Yardu, kiedy jego Motorola zaczęła wibrować w kieszeni płaszcza. Na wyświetlaczu migał napis ANGELA. Czego chciała od niego panna Montenegro?

— Cześć Angela! Stęskniliście się za mną? — zagadnął wesoło, ale po drugiej stronie panowała cisza. — Ange, jesteś tam? Halo?

— Jestem, tylko... — Dziwnie zmieniony głos artystki nie spodobał się agentowi.  
— Angela, stało się coś? Coś z Hodginsem? Cam? Coś z Parkerem?! — zapytał przerażony. Jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół syna i przyjaciół którzy zostali w Waszyngtonie. Był tak zaaferowany, że miał nawet problem z prawidłowym zaparkowaniem wypożyczonego samochodu przed siedzibą policji.

— Nie, z nimi wszystko w porządku.

— Dzięki Bogu — westchnął z ulgą. — Ale coś się musiało stać... głos...

— Chodzi o Tempe.

To wystarczyło, by Seeley poczuł uścisk w okolicach serca i jedyne co był w stanie robić to myśleć o swojej partnerce.

— Jak to z Temperance?! Przecież wyjechała! Wróciła wcześniej?

— Nie...

— To ja już nic nie rozumiem. Wyjaśnij mi bo zaczynam się martwić — polecił Seeley, a artystka wykonała jego prośbę:

— Hotel, w którym się zatrzymała... doszło w nim do zamachu... przyczyną najprawdopodobniej był samochód – pułapka. Hotel spłonął, a Brennan nie odbiera telefonu...

W tym momencie Booth poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody. Zimne dreszcze przeszły przez całe ciało agenta, a w głowie kołatała się jedna myśl. _Tylko nie Bones, nie ona..._

_— _Booth, co teraz? — Zdenerwowany głos Angeli wyrwał go z letargu.

— Skąd o tym w ogóle wiesz?

— Godzinę temu podali tę informację w wiadomościach. Od tego czasu próbuję się skontaktować z Bren, ale słyszę tylko że abonent jest nieosiągalny. Booth, co jeżeli na... jeżeli Tempe nie żyje?

— Nie mów tak! Nawet tak nie myśl! — Przerwał jej ostro. — Zaraz spróbuję się do niej dodzwonić i polecę tam... Kto jeszcze wie, że cała sprawa dotyczy Bones?

— Wszyscy z Instytutu.

— Dobra, nie traćmy czasu. Zaraz zadzwonię na lotnisko i zarezerwuję bilet na najbliższy lot do Afganistanu. Ty zadzwoń do Cullena i powiedz mu o wszystkim. Przekaż także, że nie przeprowadziłem ostatniego wykładu... OK?

— Jasne.

— Angela... Sprowadzę Bones, nawet jeśli... — Nie był w stanie dokończyć. Zamiast tego powiedział tylko. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. — I rozłączył się.

I choć starał się w to wierzyć, to jakaś część jego myślała zupełnie inaczej. Po raz kolejny jego przeczucie okazało się słuszne. A przecież mówił, by nie leciała...

— Bones, nie rób mi tego... Proszę — powtarzał, starając się do niej dodzwonić. Na próżno. Jego partnerka nie odbierała...

* * *

_Kabul – stolica Afganistanu / 12 godzin wcześniej_

— Kobieta, 40 – 50 lat, rasa negroidalna. Obrażenia na czaszce wskazują na to iż, zginęła od silnego uderzenia...

— Które spowodował wybuch?

— Tak, musiała być blisko centrum. Kości są nadwęglone. — Temperance Brennan wraz z innymi antropologami spędzała kolejny dzień na zgliszczach hotelu pracując w pocie czoła. Szczątek z każdym dniem przybywało, a niektóre z nich były w takim stanie, że nawet wprawne oko Bones miało problem z wydaniem opinii na ich temat.

Tempe otarła czoło ramieniem i przeszła do kolejnych zwłok. Z nieba lał się żar, jednak ona była całkowicie pochłonięta pracą. Było ciężko, ale nie narzekała, przywykła do gorszych warunków. Zresztą to była jej praca, a ona sprawiała jej satysfakcję. Każde zidentyfikowana osoba była sukcesem, nagrodą za trud.

Po kilku godzinach ciężkiej pracy Brennan uznała, że najwyższy czas na przerwę. Kiedyś nie musiałaby z niej korzystać, ale współpraca z Boothem sprawiła, że wiele rzeczy uległo zmianie. To jej partner zawsze zabierał ją na lunch czy obiad. Dla niego przerwa była czymś normalnym i zawsze był na nią czas. I stało się. Nawyki Bootha przeszły na nią.

Siedząc w cieniu z butelką wody mineralnej Tempe obserwowała pracę innych. Ciał, które udało się zidentyfikować było coraz więcej, ale i tak żałowała że nie ma przy sobie swoich przyjaciół, z których pomocą wszystko poszłoby znacznie szybciej i sprawniej. Brakowało jej wymiany zdań z Angelą, teorii spiskowych Hodginsa oraz Bootha — całego. Jej partner zawierał tyle pozytywnych i ważnych cech, które tworzyły zintegrowaną całość, że jeśli miałaby wskazać coś, czego brakowałoby jej najbardziej – nie umiałaby.

Myśląc o Seeleyu odczuła silną potrzebę usłyszenia jego głosu. Co prawda rozmawiali wczoraj wieczorem, ale zawsze znalazł się jakiś temat wart omówienia. Zaczęła szukać telefonu, ale nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć.

— Cholera — mruknęła z rezygnacją przypominają sobie, że rano kładła go na nocnej szafce. _No trudno, telefon do Bootha będzie musiał poczekać, _pomyślała i zabrała się z powrotem do pracy.

Słońce zniżało swoją wędrówkę po niebie. Zapadła zmrok a prace na zgliszczach hotelu po woli się kończyły. Na gruzowisku została tylko doktor Brennan oraz przydzielony jej do pomocy asystent — Jose. Tempe chciała dokończyć badanie jeszcze jednych szczątek i nic i nikt nie mógł jej w tym przeszkodzić.

— Mężczyzna, 25 – 35 lat, rasa kaukaska, przerwany rdzeń kręgowy — powiedziała do asystenta, który notował każde jej słowo.

Było już późno kiedy Bones wracała do hotelu. Mimo zmęczenia wolała się przejść niż skorzystać z propozycji podwiezienia przez Jose, którego samochód wyglądał tak jakby zaraz miał wydać ostatnie tchnienie. Upalne dni były całkowitymi przeciwnościami nocy, których zimno zdążyło dać się Tempe we znaki. Jej cienka koszulka nie chroniła wystarczająco przed chłodem.  
Przyspieszyła kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w hotelu i wziąć gorącą kąpiel. Wychodząc zza zakrętu jej oczom ukazał się budynek, w którym się zatrzymała. _Jeszcze parę kroków,_ pomyślała.  
Przechodziła przez ulicę, kiedy zza rogu wyjechała mała ciężarówka i wjechała na teren hotelu wymijając wchodzącą przez bramę Tempe. Bones podniosła kołnierzyk koszuli i schyliła głowę chroniąc się przed zimnem w tej samej chwili ciszę przerwał ogłuszający huk, a w powietrze uniósł się tuman kurzu. Chwilę potem błysnęły płomienie. Potem nie było już nic. Tylko ciemność.

*_Obudziłem się dziś w Londynie (...)_

_ A kiedy otoczy mnie noc_

_Raczej nie wytrzymam tego_

_Użyję twego światła, by rozjaśnić sobie drogę_

_Bo wszystko o czym myślę to ty_

''Landing in London'' 3 Doors Down

* * *

**_— 3 —_**

''_If you ever feel neglected,_

_If you ever think all is lost,_

_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,_

_Hoping everything's not lost,_

_Everything's not lost,''*_

_Do wybuchu doszło o godzinie 23:05. Z relacji świadków wynika iż ciężarówka wjechała na teren hotelu po czym nastąpiła eksplozja. Miejscowa policja nie wyklucza kolejnego zamachu terrorystycznego. Dowiedzieliśmy się także, że w hotelu tym zameldowana była doktor Temperance Brennan, światowej sławy antropolog i autorka bestsellerowych powieści, która pomagała w identyfikowaniu ofiar poprzedniego zamachu. Niestety nie wiemy czy w chwili wybuchu znajdowała się w hotelu..._

Głos spikera niósł się echem po Instytucie Jeffersona. Wszyscy w milczeniu słuchali wiadomości nadawanych przez CNN. Angela nerwowo wyłamywała sobie palce, a stojący obok niej Hodgins próbował ją jakoś uspokoić. Mimo, że nie byli razem nadal byli przyjaciółmi, którzy wspierali się w trudnych chwilach, a ta należała do takich. Jack objął artystkę, która oparła głowę na jego ramieniu po czym jej ciałem wstrząsnął cichy szloch.

— To nie może być prawda.

— Nie powiedzieli, że zginęła. – Głos doktor Saroyan starał się nie drżeć z emocji, a w zaistniałej sytuacji było to dość trudne.

— Booth wie? — zapytał Sweets, który gdy tylko dowiedział się o wszystkim, natychmiast pojawił się w Jeffersonian.

— Dzwoniłam do niego – odparła Angela uspokoiwszy się trochę. — Powiedział, że leci do Afganistanu.

— Jakoś nie dziwi mnie to – mruknął Hodgins. — Czyżby nad nimi ciążyło jakiś fatum? Najpierw amnezja Seeley'a, a teraz to.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że doktor Brennan nic się nie stało... — zaczął Słodki, ale przerwała mu Angela.

— Sweets, do eksplozji doszło w nocy! Wątpię, by Tempe była o tej porze w pracy!

— Ange, znasz Brennan i doskonale wiesz, że ona nie ma normowanego czasu pracy – powiedziała Camille, a reszta musiała przyznać jej rację.

— Ciekawe gdzie teraz jest Booth? — zastanowił się Hodgins, na co odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion pozostałych i ciche słowa Angeli.

— Mam nadzieję, że blisko Tempe...

Nadzieje Angeli zdawały się potwierdzać. Booth po odwołaniu swojego ostatniego wykładu, znajdował się już w samolocie lecącym do Kabulu. Teraz mógł tylko rozmyślać nad tym co się stało. Myśleć i obwiniać się, że nie zabronił jej lecieć. Ale z drugiej strony... nie mógł tego zrobić. Bones zawsze robiła to co chciała i to co uważała za słuszne. Mógł się z nią nie zgadzać, ale ostateczna decyzja należała do niej. Zresztą kim on jest, by jej rozkazywać? _No właśnie, kim?..._

Godzinę później głos stewardessy zakomunikował, że za 15 minut samolot będzie podchodził do lądowania. Standardowe procedury pozwoliły Boothowi zebrać myśli i skupić się. Jeszcze przed wylotem uruchomił swoje kontakty, teraz pozostawało mu tylko dowiedzieć się co się stało i odnaleźć Temperance – żywą. Innej możliwości nie było. Gdyby zabrakło Bones, to tak jakby znikła część jego samego. Teraz Booth już nie mógł pojąć jak kiedyś był w stanie pracować bez niej, bez jej antropologicznych uwag, bez jej uśmiechu. Jego życie dzieliło się na czasy _przed_ Temperance i_ z_ Temperance. Czy był przygotowany na czasy _po_ Temparance? Zdecydowanie nie.  
Pochłonięty myślami nawet nie zauważył kiedy samolot wylądował.

Ledwo zameldował się w podrzędnym hoteliku, który na pewno nie spełniał wszystkich zasad bezpieczeństwa i higieny, od razu pojechał na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu stał czterogwiazdkowy hotel. Teraz zamiast luksusowych wnętrz widniała ogromna wyrwa, wokół której pełno było gruzowiska. Osmolone ściany były niemym świadectwem pożaru jaki strawił wnętrza. Dla Bootha hotel nie miał jednak znaczenia, ważne było jedynie znalezienie Bones. Logika podpowiadała mu, że gdyby nic jej się nie stało, za pewne już pomagałaby w identyfikowaniu ofiar, ale na gruzowiskach nie dostrzegł tak dobrze znanej mu sylwetki. Za to boleśnie raziły rzędy ciał przykrytych folią.

Nie chciał jednak tam zaglądać, wolał mieć nadzieję i dlatego pojechał prosto do miejscowego szpitala, do którego zostali przywiezieni ranni.

Recepcja była zatłoczona, a powietrze parne i duszne. Tylko białe kitle lekarzy zdradzały, że agent znajduje się w placówce medycznej, a nie na kabulskim bazarze.

Nie zwracając uwagi na kolejkę, Seeley przedostał się do kobiety siedzącej w rejestracji. Jej wychudzone ręce stukające po klawiaturze komputera przypominały kończyny modliszki.

— Przepraszam, czy przywieziono tu Temperance Brennan? — zapytał z nadzieją, a kobieta spojrzała na niego znudzonym wzrokiem i odparła:

— A kto to być?

Zapowiadała się ciekawa rozmowa.

— Temperance Brennan, znana antropolog. Mogła zostać przywieziona z wypadku...

— Tego z hotelu?

— Tak! Jest tutaj? — W agencie zapaliła się iskierka nadziei.

— Nie wiem.

— Jak to pani nie wie?! Jesteśmy w rejestracji!

— Proszę o spokój. Jak wyglądała?

— Kasztanowe włosy z odcieniem miedzi, szaroniebieski oczy, szczupła... — zaczął swój opis, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie że ma przy sobie jej zdjęcie. Szybko wyjął portfel i pokazał fotografię przedstawiającą jego partnerkę. Kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie zdjęciu i powiedziała:

— Pokój 106, ale tam może wchodzić tylko...

Ale Booth już jej nie słuchał. Pędził co sił do Bones. Tak bardzo chciał ją zobaczyć.

* * *

_Waszyngton – Instytut Jeffersona_

Doktor Saroyan siedziała w swoim gabinecie. Był późny wieczór i tylko ekran monitora dawał jakiekolwiek światło. Była pochłonięta szukaniem jakichkolwiek informacji o wypadku, do którego doszło w Kabulu. Doniesienia jednak się powtarzały: samochód—pułapka, pożar, ranni, zabici... Ani słowa o Brennan.

— Nadal tu siedzisz?

Cam wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała w kierunku skąd dochodził głos.

— Doktorze Hodgins, czy zawsze musisz się skradać? — zapytała.

— Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

— Co tu jeszcze robisz?

— To samo co ty, czekam na jakieś wieści. Może Booth czegoś się dowiedział – wyjaśnił Jack wchodząc w krąg światła. Na jego twarzy, tak jak i twarzach pozostałych widać było zmęczenie, a dodatkowy niepokój i brak informacji potęgowały efekt.

— Ktoś jeszcze został? — zapytała Camille choć dobrze znała odpowiedź, którą Hodgins tylko potwierdził.

— Sweets i Angela.

— Jak ona to znosi? Brennan była... jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką – powiedziała Cam.

— Jakoś się trzyma, a przynajmniej stara się tak wyglądać. Teraz jest z nią Lance, może zastosuje na niej jakieś psychologiczne sztuczki, chociaż Angie nie jest w ciemię bita.

— To prawda – uśmiechnęła się doktor Saroyan.

— A ty?

— Co ja?

— Jak ty to znosisz? — zapytał Jack.

— Tak jak widać... Szukałam jakiś informacji, ale nic nowego nie ma. Musimy czekać na wieści od Seeley'a. Miejmy nadzieję, że będą dobre...

— Wiadomo coś? — Rozmowę przerwało wejście Angeli do gabinetu, za nią podążał Sweets.

— Niestety nie – odparła Cam.

— Cholera! Ile jeszcze będziemy czekać? — zirytowała się artystka.

— Brak informacji to dobry znak – powiedział Słodki, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę pozostałej trójki. — No co? To świadczy o tym, że Booth cały czas szuka, czyli nie było jej w ofiarach zidentyfikowanych...

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Standardowe procedury postępowania w stanach zagrożenia – odparł Słodki.

— Mów co chcesz, ale ja mam dosyć czekania. Czuję się tak jak wtedy, kiedy Grabarz pochował Tempe i Jacka pod ziemią – powiedziała Angela i spojrzała na Hodginsa.

— Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wszyscy tu siedzieli. – Cam zwróciła się do swoich przyjaciół. — Na razie ja zostanę, a wy idźcie na kawę czy coś – dodała, wiedząc że oni i tak nie pójdą do domu.

— To może ja skoczę po kawę i coś do jedzenia, co? — zaproponował Jack.

Tak jak przypuszczała doktor Saroyan nie zapowiadało się, by którekolwiek z nich opuściło Jeffersonian bez jakichkolwiek wieści o Temperance Brennan.

* * *

_Kabul — szpital _

W tym samym czasie Seeley Booth zmierzał korytarzem do pokoju 106 mijając po drodze lekarzy i pielęgniarki. Minął grupę ludzi rozmawiających podniesionym głosem, ale nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Nic teraz nie liczyło się bardziej niż Temperance. Był już przy pokoju numer 105 kiedy kolejne drzwi, cel jego wędrówki, otworzyły się. Chwilę potem dwóch sanitariuszy wywiozło stamtąd ciało przykryte białą płachtą.

Świat się zatrzymał...

*"_Jeśli kiedykolwiek czułeś się zaniedbany_

_Jeśli czasem myślisz, że wszystko stracone_

_Podliczę swoje demony, tak_

_Wierząc, że nie wszystko stracone_

_Nie wszystko stracone''_

''Everything not lost'' Coldplay

* * *

**_— 4 – _**

_''This time, This place _

_Misused, Mistakes _

_Too long, Too late _

_Who was I to make you wait _

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left ''*_

_Nie, nie, nie... _Booth czuł jak jego serce wybija żałobny rytm. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, a jedyne co mógł to wpatrywać się w ciało pod białym prześcieradłem, które zniknęło za rogiem korytarza wiezione przez sanitariuszy.

— Spóźniłem się – wyszeptał sam do siebie przywierając plecami do chłodnej ściany, po czym osunął się po niej siadając na podłodze. — Spóźniłem się...

Seeley schował twarz w dłoniach, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Nie płakał od bardzo dawna, ale teraz coś w nim pękło. Nic już nie miało znaczenia bo jej już nie było...

W końcu Booth postanowił zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Musiał zobaczyć puste łóżko, odetchnąć tym samym powietrzem, którym na oddychała...

Drzwi do pokoju 106 były otwarte ukazując puste, szpitalne łóżka. Seeley poczuł jak coś ścisnęło go za serce. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do jednego z nich i usiadł na fotelu obok.

— Bones, dlaczego? Czemu mnie nie posłuchałaś?

Cichym, pełnym bólu głosem wypowiadał słowa, które ciążyły na jego duszy.

— Tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć Temperance... A teraz jest już za późno...

— Dlaczego? — Dobrze znany głos zadźwięczał mu w uszach._ Czyżbym miał zwidy?_— Dlaczego jest za późno?

Agent odwrócił się i poczuł jak jego serce mocniej bije. W drzwiach stała Bones. Cała i zdrowa, nie licząc ręki na temblaku, siniaków i zadrapań na twarzy.

— Bones! — Booth zerwał się z fotela i podbiegł do swojej partnerki. — Ty żyjesz!

— Oczywiście, a czemu miałabym... — zaczęła antropolog, ale nie zdążyła dokończyć gdyż dłonie Bootha ujęły jej twarz, a po chwili poczuła usta swojego partnera na swoich. Wiedziała, że to niewłaściwe, ale nie chciała skończyć tego pocałunku. Chciała zatracić się w nim i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Po prostu znów czuć magię, którą poczuła kiedy po raz pierwszy pocałowała swojego partnera. Chciała go objąć, ale zanim wyciągnęła ręce wszystko się skończyło. Booth odsunął się zmieszany swoim nagłym wybuchem uczuć.

— Przepraszam Bones, nie powinienem był, ale... tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział cały czas trzymając Tempe w ramionach.

— A coś mi groziło? — zapytała takim tonem jakby była niezniszczalna. Cała Bones.

— Czy coś ci groziło?! Bones, myślałem że nie żyjesz! Sanitariusze wywieźli stąd ciało i ja myślałem, że to ty.

— Dziś rano przenieśli mnie do innego pokoju_._

— Wiesz jak się martwiłem? W Jeffersonian nadal się martwią i czekają na wieści ode mnie. Muszę do nich jak najszybciej zadzwonić – powiedział wypuszczając ją z objęć. — Nawet nie wiesz co czułem kiedy dowiedziałem się, że hotel w którym się zatrzymałaś spłonął. Nie odbierałaś telefonów i wszyscy myśleliśmy, że...

— Zapomniałam zabrać go ze sobą – dodała Bones.

— Boże, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć – uśmiechnął się Seeley.

— Ciebie też Booth – odparła Brennan również się uśmiechając i ponownie przytulając się do swojego partnera. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpiecznie, jak w domu, od którego dzieliły ją tysiące kilometrów.

* * *

_Waszyngton – kilka dni później_

Angela nerwowym krokiem przechadzała się po Instytucie. Stukot jej obcasów wybijał rytm słyszalny przez wszystkich pracowników, którzy pochłonięci byli pracą. W końcu Hodgins postanowił porozmawiać ze swoją ex.

— Ange – zaczął, czym zwrócił uwagę artystki na siebie. — Może...

— Nic mi nie jest. No może trochę się denerwuję – przerwała mu.

— Czym? Przecież Tempe jest cała i zdrowa. Rozmawiałaś z nią wczoraj. Jutro ona i Booth wracają do domu – odparł Jack.

— Będę spokojna dopiero wtedy kiedy Tempe wyląduje bezpiecznie w Waszyngtonie.

— Jest z nią Booth, nic jej nie grozi. Z nim też rozmawiałaś i doskonale wiesz, że on prędzej zginie niż pozwoli, by coś jej się stało...

— Jack! Nie chcę słyszeć o śmierci. Nawet fikcyjnej czy czysto teoretycznej...

— To może być trudne biorąc pod uwagę, że pracujesz przy zwłokach...

— Hodgins!

— Już nic nie mówię – powiedział potulnie naukowiec uśmiechając się lekko.

— Nie myśl sobie, że nie zauważyłam tego uśmieszku. Ale masz rację, Booth potrafi zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Bren – odparła Angela już mniej zdenerwowana.

— Tylko ona musi mu na to pozwolić – przypomniał entomolog, na co Montenegro zmarszczyła brwi. Jej były niedoszły mąż miał rację. Tempe nie lubiła pomocy, uważała że sama poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, a przecież nikt nie jest na tyle doskonały by podołać takiemu zadaniu. Angela dobrze pamiętała smutek swojej przyjaciółki, który towarzyszył jej kiedy Booth po obudzeniu się z pooperacyjnej śpiączki nie pamiętał jej. Myślała wtedy, że została sama. Na szczęście amnezja Seeley'a nie trwała długo i wkrótce potem znów było jak dawnej. A przynajmniej tak by wyglądało dla zwykłego obserwatora. Ale nie dla Angeli. Ona już swoje wiedziała. Jej wprawne oko zauważyło, że jej przyjaciele stali się sobie bliżsi. Ale Bren chyba też to zauważyła, bo gdy tylko pojawiła się propozycja wyjazdu, który de facto mógł się skończyć dla niej tragicznie, od razu wsiadła do samolotu i poleciała do tego całego Kabulu. Uciekła. Tak jak wtedy kiedy została z Seeleyem sama przed ołtarzem i zaczęła rozumieć co się dzieje.

— Ziemia do Angeli. – Rozmyślania artystki przerwał głos Hodginsa i jego dłoń machająca jej przed oczami.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

— Zauważyłem, a o czym to...

— Witajcie! – Nie wiadomo skąd zmaterializował się przy nich Sweets.

— Hej – odparli chórem. — Co cię sprowadza do Jeffersonian, bo chyba nie sesja terapeutyczna skoro nie ma jeszcze twoich ulubionych pacjentów – dodał Hodgins.

— Nie, ale i tak będą musieli przyjść. A tak w ogóle to kiedy wracają?

— Jutro.

— Jakieś przyjęcie powitalne? — zażartował Lance, a Angela od razu podchwyciła pomysł.

— Nie pomyślałam o tym. – Artystka zamyśliła się, po czym spojrzał to na Jacka to na Sweetsa. — To bardzo dobry pomysł...

— Zależy dla kogo...

— Nie marudź Jack! — skarciła naukowca Angela. — A teraz za mną – powiedziała i pociągnęła mężczyzn za sobą.

— Dokąd?

— Planować przyjęcie.

* * *

_Kabul_

Booth siedział na fotelu obserwując jak jego partnerka krąży po pokoju zbierając swoje rzeczy. Od jej wyjścia ze szpitala minęły dwa dni, które spędziła w hotelowym pokoju agenta. Seeley z poświęceniem zgodził się spać na kanapie nie chcąc osaczać jej swoją obecnością w jednoosobowym łóżku. Zresztą Temperance potrzebowała odpoczynku, a do tego na pewno nie zaliczało się przygwożdżenie do łóżka przez silne ramię agenta.

— Bones, tu jest wszystko. A poza tym i tak nie było tego dużo, bo większość spłonęła – powiedział Seeley i podszedł do swojej partnerki, by pomóc jej zamknąć walizkę.

— Miałam trochę rzeczy w bazie, w której pracowałam – odparła. — Zresztą nadal mogłabym pracować, nie wiem czemu...

— O nie! Skończyliśmy ten temat – przerwał jej Booth zabierając od niej walizkę. — Nie będziesz już tutaj pracować. Wracamy do Waszyngtonu i tam może ci pozwolę...

— Booth – powiedziała chłodnym tonem Brennan spoglądając na agenta spod przymkniętych powiek.

— Dobra, będziesz mogła pobawić się tymi swoimi kosteczkami...

— Ja się nie bawię, tylko poddaję badaniom szczątki. I nie pracuję tylko z kosteczkami, Booth.

_— _Jak zwał tak zwał. Przynajmniej będę miał cię na oku – powiedział agent i skierował się do małego aneksu kuchennego. — A, i masz zakaz wyjeżdżania na jakiekolwiek wykopaliska. – Dobiegło po chwili do uszu antropolog.

— Nie możesz mi zabronić. – Brennan momentalnie znalazła się przy agencie, który nalewał sobie szklankę wody mineralnej.

— Mogę.

— Nie!

— Nie kłóć się jak dziecko, Bones. Jestem twoim partnerem i troska o twoje dobro to jedno z zadań jakie muszę wypełniać – powiedział Booth spokojnym tonem i wrócił do małego pomieszczenia pełniącego rolę salonu.

— Dobrze wiesz, że sama potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Tak, a przykład tego samozadbania mieliśmy tutaj – odparł z ironią agent, której Bones jak zwykle nie wychwyciła.

— Tutaj może nie, ale w pracy zawszę wykazuję dozę rozsądku...

— Jeżeli jest to kompatybilne z twoją pokręconą logiką.

— Logika nie jest pokręcona, Booth – powiedziała Brennan krzyżujące ręce na piersi i stając na przeciwko mężczyzny.

— Nie? A do czego doprowadziła Zacka?

Pytanie zadane przez Seeley'a zawisło w powietrzu. Bones nie odpowiedziała od razu, w ciszy wpatrywała się w brązowe oczy swojego partnera, po czym spuściła głowę a ręce opadły wzdłuż tułowia.

— To był błąd. Czasem logika może mieć zgubny wpływ – wyszeptała i usiadła na kanapie.

Agent zmieszał się odrobinę, nie chciał jej zasmucić. No cóż, prawda nie zawsze jest dobra.

— Przepraszam , nie chciałem...

— Powiedziałeś prawdę, to wszystko – odparła. — A ja muszę nauczyć się, jak odróżniać takie rzeczy by nigdy więcej coś podobnego nie spotkało moich przyjaciół.

— Temperance, jesteś tak mądrą i inteligentną osobą, że już nikt nie wyprowadzi cię w pole. – Seeley usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem.

— Nie dam się wyprowadzić! Zresztą w Waszyngtonie nie ma pól...

— To była taka przenośnia, wiesz...

— OK., nadal nie rozumiem twoich metafor i powiedzeń, ale staram się – powiedziała Bones uśmiechając się lekko.

— Będziemy nad tym pracować.

*''_Ten czas, to miejsce,_

_nadużycia, pomyłki._

_Za długo, za późo._

_Kim jestem,że kazałem ci czekać?_

_Tylko jedna szansa,_

_tylko jeden oddech,_

_akurat w sytuacji, gdzie pozostało tylko jedno''_

''Far away'' Nickleback

* * *

**_— 5 –_**

Samolot lecący z Kabulu do Waszyngtonu nie miał opóźnienia i o 15:00 czasu miejscowego, Booth i Brennan witali się już z delegacją Instytutu Jeffersona, na którą składali się wszyscy ich przyjaciele.

Sweets został do niej podpięty jako ścisły współpracownik.

— Tak się martwiłam. – Powitała ich Angela ściskając Temperance. Hodgins poklepywał agenta gratulując udanej akcji ratunkowej, a Sweets jak zwykł robić, przypatrywał się i analizował.

Wieczorem, zgodnie z planem panny Montenegro, wszyscy udali się klubu świętując szczęśliwy powrót dwójki partnerów. Początkowy opór Bones zniknął kiedy jej przyjaciółka zastosowała parę trików psychologicznych jakich nauczyła się od Słodkiego, a Booth nie mógł odmówić. Przecież chciał być przy Tempe.

— Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam ochotę na jeszcze jednego drinka – powiedziała Angela i wstała z kanapy kierując się w stronę baru.

— Jack, lepiej odeskortuj ją tam – dodała Cam widząc chwiejny krok swojej podwładnej. Hodginsowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i poszedł za artystką.

Całej scenie przypatrywał się Booth, który gdy tylko naukowiec odszedł, westchnął i uśmiechnął się.

— Ciekawe ile jeszcze czasu minie, zanim wrócą do siebie.

— A wrócą?

— Oczywiście Bones, wystarczy tylko na nich popatrzeć. I nie trzeba być psychologiem... — Agent spojrzał wymownie na Sweetsa — ...by wiedzieć co się dzieje.

— Porozmawiamy o tym na najbliższej sesji – odciął się Słodki.

— Koniec tych złośliwości – przerwała im Cam. — Powiedz lepiej Seeley, jak minął ci czas spędzony w Londynie.

— Byłeś w Londynie? — Zdziwiona Brennan spojrzała na swojego partnera.

— Nie mówiłem ci? — zapytał, a kobieta zaprzeczyła. — No cóż, dowiedziałem się o tym dość nagle, a konkretnie wieczorem przed twoim odlotem do Afganistanu. Zadzwonił Cullen i... — Booth opowiedział Bones co się wydarzyło począwszy od jego wylotu do Londynu, po przez wykłady, a skończywszy na poszukiwaniach jej samej w kabulskim szpitalu. — Resztę już znasz.

— Odwołałeś ostatni wykład przeze mnie?

— Musiał, inaczej miałby ze mną do czynienia. W końcu to ja go powiadomiłam o tym co się stało. – Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Angela, która właśnie wróciła z Hodginsem.

— Dokładnie – zgodził się agent. — Będę musiał jeszcze porozmawiać z Cullenem o tej sprawie, ale zważywszy na okoliczności... Sądzę, że nie będzie problemu.

— Nie będzie. Rozmawiałam na ten temat z prokurator Julian i zgodziła się zamienić kilka słów z twoim szefem – powiedziała Camille uśmiechając się.

— Stara, dobra Caroline – westchnął Seeley z uśmiechem. — Muszę jej podziękować...

— Tylko kiedy będziesz to robił, radziłabym ominąć przymiotnik stara – dodała Angela posyłając agentowi swój stuwatowy uśmiech.

— Wybaczcie, ale mój pęcherz dłużej nie wytrzyma – powiedziała panna Montenegro jakiś czas później wstając z kanapy. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze i prawie każdy był już po paru kieliszkach czegoś mocniejszego.

— Nie dziwię się, po takiej ilości trunków… – Hodgins uśmiechnął się do swojej byłej, która w odpowiedzi obdarzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

— Zaraz wracam.

— Może pójść z tobą? — Zaoferował się entomolog szykując się do drogi. Szybko jednak posadzony.  
— Dziękuję, ale eskorta nie będzie mi potrzebna – odparła artystka posyłając szyderczy uśmiech Hodginsowi i ruszając w stronę toalety. Reszta tylko spojrzała na biednego Jacka i uśmiechnęła się.

— Spadajcie – odparł tamten, co zostało skwitowane wybuchem śmiechu.

Angela w tym czasie gnana usilną potrzebą szybko przemierzyła parkiet i weszła do korytarza, nad którym wisiał prawie niezauważalny szyld: TOALETY. Jak zwykle w tego typu klubach, WC znajdowało się na drugim końcu przybytku dobrej zabawy, do którego prowadził wąski korytarz wyłożony bordowymi kotarami. W końcu, po kilku minutach przed artystką ukazały się drzwi oznaczone kółeczkiem.

— No nareszcie – mruknęła i przyspieszyła kroku.

Chwilę potem, po zaspokojeniu naturalnej potrzeby, myła już ręce w zdobionej umywalce, której nie powstydziły by się najlepsze hotele Los Angeles. Spojrzała w lustro i z przykrością musiała stwierdzić, że po jej karmazynowej szmince nic nie zostało.

— Trzyma 24 godziny, jasne – mruczała, szukając pomadki w torebce, która wypadła i potoczyła się cichym brzdękiem po kamiennej posadzce. — Cholera – zaklęła i schyliła się po szminkę. Miała już ją podnieść, kiedy jej uwagę zwróciła mała plamką w bordowym odcieniu, która odcinała się wyraźnie na tle białych kafelków. Chwilę potem ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła się kolejna plamka. Angela zamrugała. Nie, to nie mogło się jej przewidzieć. Spojrzała w górę, ponad plamami znajdowała się kratka szybu wentylacyjnego.

Coś było na kracie.

Artystka zmrużyła oczy chcąc dostrzec tajemniczy kształt, ale wtedy kolejna kropla spadła tuż pod jej nogi. I nagle wszystko było jasne. Angela pospiesznie wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy i wybrała numer.

— Booth, chyba mamy problem...

Niecałą godzinę później w klubowej łazience roiło się od policyjnych techników i pracowników Instytutu Jeffersona, którzy zamierzali spędzić ten wieczór na zabawie w tym klubie. Nikt chyba nie przeżywał popsutego wieczoru mniej niż Bones, która mogła wreszcie przystąpić do wstępnych oględzin. Tym razem musiała jednak podzielić się pracą z Camille, gdyż tajemniczy kształt zauważony przez Angelę okazał się człowiekiem „po przejściach"', jak określił go Booth. Na kościach było jeszcze sporo tkanki miękkiej i bądź co bądź prym wiodła teraz Cam.

— Mężczyzna, nie ulega wątpliwości, 25 – 30 lat – powiedziała doktor Saroyan.

— Amerykanin... — dodała Tempe przyglądając się budowie denata. — Dziwnie wydłużone kończyny, możliwe rozerwane stawy.

— Ledwo wracam, a tu już czeka na mnie kolejna sprawa. – Booth nie krył niezadowolenia. — Żadnego dnia wolnego...

— Będę musiała dokładniej przyjrzeć się ofierze w Jeffersonian – ciągnęła dalej Brenann, nie zwracając uwagi na to co przed chwilą powiedział jej partner.

— Najpierw przeprowadzę autopsję, a potem będziesz mogła zrobić swoją część pracy – powiedziała Cam.

— Zajmę się rekonstrukcją twarzy, nie powinna być trudna – dodała Angela spoglądając na ciało leżące w plastikowym worku.

— Chyba zapowiada się pracowita noc...

— I tu się mylisz doktorze Hodgins. W takim stanie nie będziemy pracować. – W Camille odezwał się przywódczy instynkt. — Alkohol może mieć zgubny wpływ na wiarygodność badań...

— Ja i Booth nie piliśmy – wtrąciła się Temperance.

— Bo oboje zażywacie leki – przypomniała patolog.

— Mogę pracować – kontynuowała dalej Temperance nie zważając na logiczne upomnienie Cam.

— Ale ja nie mogę, a chcę tylko przypomnieć że to ja najpierw muszę dokładnie przyjrzeć się denatowi, doktor Brennan – powiedziała Camille tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Tempe już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy do dyskusji wtrącił się Booth widząc, że jego partnerka nie da tak łatwo za wygraną.

— Dobra Bones, tylko bez rękoczynów. Teraz technicy przewiozą wasz uroczy obiekt sporów do Instytutu – antropolog spojrzała na niego dziwnie. _Uroczy obiekt?_ — Jutro rano Cam zbada ciało, a potem ty. I nie protestuj bo musisz odpocząć po podróży. A on... – Agent spojrzał na szczątki. — ...nigdzie nie ucieknie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież jest martwy – odparła Bones, a agent tylko pokręcił głową. To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o edukację Tempe dotyczącą nieformalnych zwrotów.

Czarny SUV mknął ulicami Waszyngtonu, którego mieszkańcy spokojnie spali. Booth wystukiwał palcami rytm jakiejś piosenki, która właśnie leciała w radiu, a Bones siedziała obok niego obserwując krajobraz migający za szybą. Brak konwersacji najwyraźniej zaczynał męczyć agenta, gdyż westchnął i zatrzymał samochód na poboczu.

— Masz mi za złe, że nie pozwoliłem ci badać tego gościa w nocy? — zapytał spoglądając w stronę Brennan. — Słuchaj, naprawdę potrzebujesz odpoczynku, ja zresztą też. Jutro przystąpimy do działania i zajmiemy się wszystkim tak jak zawsze. A w czasie kiedy Cam będzie badała ciało, my skoczymy do Sweetsa na sesję... Bones, odezwij się wreszcie.

— Ale ja to wszystko rozumiem i nie jestem zła na ciebie – odparła Temperance.

— Co?! To dlaczego milczysz? Ja się martwię, a ty mi mówisz że nie o to chodzi... Więc...

— Co więc?

— Nad czym tak myślisz? — zapytał Seeley, a Brenann odwróciła się w jego stronę.

— Nad wszystkim co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Cieszę się, że już jestem w domu – odparła i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— Ja też się cieszę, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

— A jeśli chodzi o tę nową sprawę... dobrze, że tak szybko. Przynajmniej będę mogła się czymś zająć i...

— Nie myśleć o tym co się stało w Kabulu? — dokończył za nią Booth bacznie sie jej przyglądając.  
— Nie... ja praktycznie nic nie pamiętam. Zobaczyłam ciężarówkę, a potem nastąpiła eksplozja. Gdy się ocknęłam byłam już w szpitalu. Następnego dnia pojawiłeś się ty. Tyle – powiedziała Bones starając się na spokój w głosie. Jej partner jednak dobrze wiedział, że spokój ten był tylko pozorny.

— A mówiłem byś nie pakowała się w kłopoty – odparł agent uśmiechając się.

— Myślisz, że specjalnie wybrałam hotel, który był na liście terrorystów?

— Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Booth!

— Dobra, dobra. Już nic nie mówię. – Seeley podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. — A teraz odwiozę cię

do domu, jest już późno i...

— A czy mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

— Co tylko chcesz – odparł. — Dziś zrobię wszystko.

— To dobrze, bo...

— No wyduś to z siebie – zachęcił agent nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— Mogę poprowadzić? — zapytała Bones na co Booth'owi momentalnie zrzedła mina.

— Co to, to nie!

— Obiecałeś, że zrobisz wszystko – obruszyła się antropolog robiąc minę jak dziecko, które nie dostało wymarzonej zabawki.

— Ale nie wiedziałem, że będziesz chciała nas zabić.

— Booth!

— Nie Bones. I nie patrz tak na mnie bo to na nic...

— Proszę... — Temperance postanowiła pójść inną drogą. W końcu czegoś nauczyła się od Angeli.

— Daruj sobie te kobiece sztuczki.

— Nie wiem co to znaczy.

— Jezu Najsłodszy! – Seeley prawie płakał.

— No Booth, obiecałeś.

Agent spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, w której oczach malowała się nadzieja. W końcu z bolącym sercem powiedział:

— Masz szczęście, że dotrzymuję słowa. Ale jak go zarysujesz... — Nie dokończył, gdyż uradowana Bones cmoknęła go w policzek i czym prędzej wysiadła z samochodu, by zamienić się miejscami ze swoim partnerem, który cały czas przetwarzał to, co się właśnie stało.

* * *

**_— 6 – _**

_''Why don't you talk to me?_

_Why don't you talk to me?_

_Come say it to my face_

_So we can leave this place_

_Why don't you talk to me?''*_

_Sesja terapeutyczna – gabinet Sweetsa_

Seeley Booth siedział na skórzanej kanapie i ostentacyjnie nie patrzył na swoją partnerkę. Co jakiś czas słychać było tylko ciche westchnienia agenta.

— To niemożliwe... W głowie się nie mieści...

Doktor Brennan natomiast nic nie mówiła, ale wyraz jej twarzy przypominał minę dziecka, które nabroiło.  
Lance Sweets przyglądał się temu dziwnemu zachowaniu z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Jego zawód nie pozwalał zresztą postąpić inaczej. Ta dwójka, była tak ciekawym przypadkiem, że za żadne skarby nie chciałby, aby ich sesje terapeutyczne zakończyły się. Ale wolał o tym na razie nie wspominać dwójce siedzącej na przeciw niego.

W końcu Słodki postanowił przerwać milczenie i wyciągnąć jakieś informacje od swoich ekstremalnie, ciekawych przypadków, jak zwykł ich nazywać.

— Dobrze, myślę że wystarczy tej ciszy – zaczął terapeuta, jednak od strony pacjentów nie było odzewu. Niezrażony, kontynuował dalej. — Czy dowiem się czemu zawdzięczam takie zachowanie?  
Agent spojrzał na swoją partnerkę. _To już coś,_ pomyślał Lance obserwując poczynania swoich pacjentów.

— Jej się spytaj. Niech ona ci powie. – Seeley wskazał na Bones.

— Doktor Brennan... — Słodki spojrzał wymownie na Tempe.

— Tak naprawdę to nic się nie stało...

— Nic się nie stało? Ty to nazywasz nic? — przerwał jej agent z oburzeniem.

— Znowu się pocałowaliście?

— Co?! — Twarze partnerów zwróciły się w stronę Sweetsa, a na nich jak zdążył zauważyć terapeuta malowało się zaskoczenie, ale też wina. — Nieee, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — Głos agenta brzmiał dość niepewnie.

— No cóż, pańskie zachowanie, dość emocjonalne dodam, wskazuje że musiało wydarzyć się coś naprawdę poruszającego – wyjaśnił ze spokojem Słodki. — No to co się stało?

— Ona zdewastowała mój samochód – powiedział w końcu Booth wciągając ze świstem powietrze.

— Zaraz zdewastowała. To tylko drobna rysa...

— Drobna?! Szramę ciągnącą się przez całe tylne drzwi, nazywasz **drobną? **— Agent spojrzał na Bones jak na niespełna rozumu osobę.

— Trochę lakieru powinno wszystko zatuszować – powiedziała Temperance z niewinnością w głosie, a Sweets się uśmiechnął. Jego pacjenci byli niezastąpieni.

— A ciebie co tak cieszy? — zapytał Seeley spoglądając na terapeutę.

— Mnie? Wasze zachowanie, a raczej cała ta sytuacja. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, doktor Brennan uszkodziła samochód kiedy prowadziła, tak?

— Tak – przytaknął agent.

— A jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, to pan nigdy agencie Booth, nie był skłonny do powierzania swojego SUVa w ręce doktor Brennan. Pytanie nasuwa się tylko jedno: Co się zmieniło?

— Nic się nie zmieniło – odparł Booth buntowniczo. — Po prostu obiecałem, że zrobię wszystko o co mnie poprosi...

— A Booth dotrzymuje słowa – wtrąciła się Temperance.

— A ty to wykorzystałaś – odparł agent.

— No dobrze – przerwał im Sweets. — Jak do tego doszło?

— Parkowałam i nie zauważyłam...

— Nie pytałem jak doszło do zarysowania samochodu, ale o to, co skłoniło pana, agencie Booth do odstąpienia swojego SUVa. – Słodki spojrzał wymownie na Seeley'a, który poluźnił sobie krawat.

— No... no przecież mówiłem, wczoraj obiecałem, że zrobię wszystko.

— I tylko tyle? — dociekał dalej terapeuta. — A jak już doktor Brennan uzyskała zgodę to... — Wzrok Słodkiego spoczął na Temperance.

— Pocałowałam Bootha w policzek – odparła antropolog, a Seeley schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Czy ty zawsze musisz być taka dosłowna? — zapytał Booth z ironią, której jak zwykle nie rozpoznała jego partnerka, po czym spojrzał na Sweetsa. — Tylko nie wymyślaj żadnych niestworzonych teorii. To był całus, nic szczególnego.

— Właśnie – przytaknęła Tempe, chociaż w głębi ducha zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. Wiele razy Booth robił coś dla niej, ale tylko raz jak do tej pory podziękowała mu cmoknięciem w policzek. Wczoraj był to drugi raz, a prośba była błaha. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos terapeuty.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że już się całowaliście, a doktor Brennan chciała mieć z panem dziecko to... Tak, ten całus rzeczywiście można uznać za nic szczególnego.

— Musiałeś poruszać ten temat? — zwrócił się do Sweetsa Booth.

— Który?

— O dziecku – syknął agent.

— Aaaaa... ten temat. No cóż, teraz jestem ciekaw czemu doktor Brennan nie zdecydowała się na bycie matką. – Słodki spojrzał na Bones, a Booth skapitulował. Nie po to upomniał tego psychologa od siedmiu boleści, żeby on teraz roztrząsał ten temat. No i jak teraz czuje się Bones?  
Wbrew obawom agenta, jego partnerka nadzwyczaj spokojnie zareagowała na pytanie Sweetsa.

— Chciałam, by Booth był dawcą nasienia, ale on zaczął mieć wątpliwości. W końcu odmówił, tłumacząc się że nie może znowu zostać ojcem tylko na weekendy. Powiedział, że musi się zaangażować, że chce... A potem była operacja, śpiączka. Przez te cztery dni miałam dość czasu, by zastanowić się nad jego słowami i przyznałam mu rację...

— Naprawdę? — Seeley spojrzał na swoją partnerkę z wyrazem szczerego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

— Tak – przytaknęła. — Zrozumiałam, że moja chęć posiadania dziecka była egoistyczna. Chciałam je mieć, wychować... Sama. Ale twoje słowa sprawiły, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak ono by się czuło wychowując się bez ojca. Ja sama przez to przeszłam i na pewno nie chciałabym, aby to samo spotkało moje dziecko. Dlatego nie będę matką – wyjaśniła Bones i westchnęła.

— Temperance, zostaniesz mamą, obiecuję ci to. – Seely spojrzał z czułością na swoją partnerkę. W jego oczach było tyle ciepła, że Bones bardzo chciała w to wierzyć, ale logika jak zwykle dała o sobie znać.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Taka kobieta jak ty nie może być sama. Jesteś zbyt wartościowa. – Seeley uśmiechnął się tak jak tylko on potrafił. Brennan dobrze znała ten błysk w oku i szczerość zawartą w głosie agenta, dlatego nie miała żadnych wątpliwości przed wypowiedzeniem słów:

— Wierzę ci, Booth.

Uśmiech na twarzy Seeley'a powiększył się. Tempe również się uśmiechnęła, a Sweets z wyrazem zrozumienia przypatrywał się temu wszystkiemu.

— Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy.

* * *

_Instytu Jeffersona_

W czasie kiedy Booth i Brennan odbywali sesję terapeutyczną, ich przyjaciele już pracowali nad ciałem, które w damskiej toalecie znalazła Angela.

Doktor Saroyan pochylała się nad zwłokami, uważnie badając pozostałości tkanki miękkiej kiedy na platformę wszedł Hodgins.

— Masz coś dla mnie? — zapytał, stając na przeciwko swojej przełożonej.

— Jego ubranie, chociaż przypomina mi to raczej płócienny worek. – Cam wskazała na stertę materiału bliżej nieokreślonego koloru, leżącą na sąsiednim stole.

— Nareszcie coś do roboty. A tak przy okazji... widziałaś może Angelę?

— Leczy kaca w swojej pracowni, ale radzę tam na razie nie wchodzić. Chyba, że chcesz skończyć jako...

— Zaoszczędź mi tej wiedzy. – Jack przerwał wypowiedź Camille i podszedł do materiałów, które miał zabrać do analizy.

— Kiedy przyjdzie Nigel—Murray powiedz, by przyszedł do mnie. – Doktor Saroyan zatrzymała Hodginsa, który był już przy zejściu z platformy.

— To on jest asystentem przy tej sprawie? Myślałem, że zawita do nas Pan Mroku i Nieszczęścia Fischer. – Zdziwił się Jack spoglądając na Cam.

— Początkowo tak właśnie miało być, ale okazało się, że Fischer wyjechał na jakiś zlot fanów SF – wyjaśniła doktor Saroyan.

— W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak poszukać jakiś ciekawostek. Będę miał coś w zanadrzu podczas dyskusji z Panem Czy—Wiesz—Że – odparł Hodgins i zszedł z platformy kierując się w stronę swojego stanowiska pracy. Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy przez drzwi wejściowe wbiegł zdyszany Nigel—Murray.

— Dzień dobry, doktorze Hodgins – wysapał i pobiegł dalej.

— Dobry – odparł Jack spoglądając za asystentem i uśmiechając się. Zapowiadał się ciekawy dzień.

*_''Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz?_

_ Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz?_

_ Chodź powiedzieć to do mojej twarzy_

_ Więc możemy zostawić to miejsce_

_ Dlaczego nie rozmawiasz z mną?''_

''Talk to me'' Peaches

* * *

**_— 7 –_**

Atmosfera skupienia unosiła się w Instytucie Jeffersona, do którego raźnym krokiem weszli Booth i Bones. Wszyscy ich współpracownicy zajęci byli pracą, a na pierwszy plan wysuwali się Camille i Nigel—Murray pracujący na platformie. Nie umknęli oni uwadze Brennan, która gdy tylko ich spostrzegła od razu ruszyła w ich stronę.

— Idę sprawdzić kiedy będę mogła zbadać kości – powiedziała jeszcze do swojego partnera i już jej nie było. Chwilę potem do uszu agenta dotarło znajome piknięcie, potwierdzające zgodność identyfikatora. Booth rozejrzał się dookoła, zatrzymując swój wzrok na Angeli wychodzącej ze swojej pracowni. Grymas na jej twarzy wywołał uśmiech na ustach Seeley'a, który ruszył w kierunku artystki.

— Leczysz kaca jak widzę, mam rację? — zagadnął.

— Daj spokój. Nigdy więcej żadnych przyjęć powitalnych – odparła Montenegro spoglądając na Bootha spod dłoni przysłaniającej oczy. — Czemu tu musi być tak jasno... Ale wracając do tematu. Ty i Tempe macie siedzieć na waszych czterech... razem ośmiu literach... Boże, bredzę.

— O tak – zgodził się rozbawiony agent. — Jak to mówią, klin klinem. Radziłbym jedno piwo.

— I pomoże?

— Mnie pomaga.

— Jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji widzieć cię na kacu. – Angela przyjrzała się uważnie Seeleymu.

— Teraz już wiesz dlaczego.

— Dobra, to idę po to piwo – odparła artystka i wyminęła Bootha kierując się do wyjścia.

— A rekonstrukcja twarzy? — zawołał za nią agent.

— Jak Brenna skończy zabawę z kośćmi niech da mi czaszkę – odparła nie przerywając wędrówki do wyjścia, po czym zniknęła za szklanymi drzwiami. Booth tylko pokręcił głową i skierował się w stronę platformy, by sprawdzić jak idą postępy w śledztwie. W końcu współpracował z najlepszymi

w swoim fachu, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało.

— Możecie mi już coś powiedzieć? — zapytał stając obok Tempe i chowając swój identyfikator.

— Zrobiłam analizę toksykologiczną z samego rana i wyniki nie należały do zwyczajnych. Nasza ofiara miała duże stężenie agovirinu we krwi – powiedziała Camille zdejmując lateksowe rękawiczki i podając teczkę, opatrzoną logiem Jeffersonian, Boothowi.

— Steryd? — Zdziwił się agent.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Interesuję się sportem, kiedyś trenowałem, a agovirin to dość popularny środek na szybki przyrost mięśni – odparł i spojrzał na Bones, która analizowała jego sylwetkę badawczym wzrokiem. — Bones, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Nie brałem tego świństwa.

— Wykazałeś się rozsądkiem. U wielu mężczyzn zażywających sterydy występują skutki uboczne, takie jak problemy z erekcją czy przerost piersi. Nie wspomnę już o zaniku szarych komórek – powiedziała rzeczowym tonem Brennan.

— Dziękuję za dokładny obraz – odparł Seeley i swój wzrok przeniósł na Camille. — Czy dawka była śmiertelna?

— Nie. Agovirin nie zabił tego mężczyzny.

— Przynajmniej odchodzi mi szukanie dostawcy. Steryd w jego ciele może świadczyć o tym, że mamy do czynienia ze sportowcem?

— Tego nie wiem – odparła Cam. — Dużo osób zażywa _środki wspomagające. _Ale ja już skończyłam badanie, teraz doktor Brennan może przejąć ciało.

— Czy to oznacza, że mam oczyścić kości? — zapytał Nigel—Murray spoglądając na Temperance, która skinęła głową wyrażając pozwolenie.

— Wybaczcie, ale pójdę zrobić analizę DNA. Być może Angela nie będzie musiał wykonywać rekonstrukcji twarzy. A właśnie, gdzie ona jest? — Cam rozejrzała się po instytucie.

— Poszła po lekarstwo na kaca – powiedział Booth uśmiechając się przy tym znacząco.  
— Ach... — Camille też się uśmiechnęła, po czym opuściła współpracowników. Bones od razu wcieliła się w rolę szefowej.

— Panie Murray, jak tylko oczyści pan szkielet proszę mnie powiadomić. – Wydała polecenie Tempe i skierowała się w stronę zejścia z platformy. Booth podążył za nią.

— Masz zamiar czekać w Instytucie? — zapytał Booth, kiedy szedł wraz ze swoją partnerką do jej gabinetu, małej namiastki mieszkania.

— Chyba tak, to nie potrwa długo – odparła siadając za biurkiem.

— OK. W takim razie jadę do FBI. Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym sterydzie, może przynajmniej rynki zbytu uda mi się ustalić. Jak będziesz coś wiedziała to zadzwoń.

— Zadzwonię.

— No to na razie – powiedział Seeley i wyszedł z gabinetu Tempe.

— Do zobaczenia – odparła antropolog i zajęła się pracą.

* * *

_Budynek J.E. Hoovera – siedziba FBI_

Seeley siedział w swoim biurze przeglądając dane dotyczące sprawy nad którą teraz pracował. Mimo tego, że steryd nie był bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci, agent postanowił dowiedzieć się nieco więcej na jego temat. Jak dotąd szło mu całkiem nieźle jeśli chodzi o poszukiwanie producentów, ale wiadomość, że agovirin jest szeroko dostępny na czarnym rynku skutecznie zaprzepaściła szansę na dotarcie do dilera, który mógł sprzedać steryd ofierze. Był w trakcie szukania kolejnych informacji, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Charlie – młody agent, nie tak doświadczony jak Booth, ale Seeley lubił go. Zawsze mógł pogadać z nim o ostatnim meczu hokeja i ten nigdy nie powiedział stwierdzenia, które w ciągu paroletniej współpracy z Bones urosło do rangi legendy, a mianowicie „I do not know what that means". Oczywiście Seeley nie miał nic przeciwko tej sentencji, zwłaszcza gdy wypowiadała ją pewna osoba.

— Tak, Charlie? — Booth zwrócił się do kolegi pokazując mu jednocześnie miejsce na przeciwko niego.

— Dzięki, ale ja tylko na chwilę.

— O co chodzi?

— Chłopaki zgarnęli właściciela tego klubu, w którym znaleźliście ciało – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, a Seeley zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

— Zgarnęli? Przecież mieli go tylko powiadomić o tym, by zgłosił się na przesłuchanie.

— Nie zdążyli bo facet zaczął uciekać.

Tego było już za wiele. Seeley wszedł do pokoju przesłuchań i jego wzrok od razu spoczął na mężczyźnie siedzącym przy stole. Jego postura nie kwalifikowała się na zawody strongmenów, ale za to bujna fryzura zrobiłaby furorę na targach urody. W tym komicznym wyglądzie tylko oczy zdawały się prawdziwe – z niepokojem rozglądały się po małym pomieszczeniu.

— Pan Donovan, tak? — zapytał Booth i usiadł na przeciwko mężczyzny.

— Tak, to ja. Ale naprawdę nie wiem...

— Spokojnie. Zadam parę pytań i mam nadzieję uzyskać na nie odpowiedzi. OK?

— Jasne.

— Dlaczego zacząłeś uciekać przed agentami? Masz coś na sumieniu? A może kogoś?

— Ja? Nie. Ale zaraz... jak to kogoś? O co chodzi? Nie wrobicie mnie w żadne morderstwo – zaczął bronić się Donovan.

— Chcesz mi wmówić, że nie wiesz co znaleźliśmy w twoim klubie? — Głos Bootha jak zwykle podczas przesłuchania było opanowany i nie zdradzał żadnych emocji co jeszcze bardziej wytrącało z równowagi ludzi siedzących po drugiej stronie.

— Człowieku, przez dwa tygodnie byłem w Nowym Jorku i ustalałem kontrakt odnośnie nowego obiektu, dziś wróciłem i co? Ledwo podjechałem pod dom, zaraz pojawiły się gliny.  
— Nadal nie usłyszałem czemu uciekałeś? — Drążył temat Seeley.

— Słuchaj, agencie... — Donovan spojrzał pytająco.

— Booth.

— Agencie Booth. Wyglądasz na kumatego i zapewne wiesz co się czasami dzieje w klubach. Spotkania dilerów, czasami alfonsów... Nie sprawdzam każdej osoby, która wchodzi do mojego klubu, od tego są ochroniarze, ale jak to mówią: dla chcącego nic trudnego. Od razu mówię, że nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego, ale wiadomo jak to jest. Zawsze podejrzany jest właściciel.

— To kto prowadził klub podczas twojej nieobecności?

— Nikt. Moi pracownicy znają swoje obowiązki, każda niesubordynacja grozi zwolnieniem. Rocky miał klucze...

— Rocky?

— Ochroniarz. Steven Rockwood – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, któremu wróciła pewność siebie.

— Gdzie mogę go znaleźć? — zapytał Booth.

— Ma małe mieszkanie, a raczej kanciapę na tyłach klubu – odparł Donovan. — Czy to już wszystko? Chciałbym wreszcie porządnie odpocząć po podróży.

— Na razie to wszystko. Proszę jednak nie wyjeżdżać z miasta. – Seeley wstał i już miał wyjść kiedy zatrzymało go pytanie mężczyzny:

— Ale chwila! Chcieliście mnie wrobić w jakieś morderstwo, a ja do tej pory nie wiem co wydarzył się w moim klubie!

Booth odwrócił się i spojrzał na Donovana.

— W damskiej toalecie, w szybie wentylacyjnym znaleźliśmy ciało mężczyzny. Radziłbym lepiej zabezpieczać klub – powiedział agent i wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań.

* * *

**_— 8 – _**

Temperance Brennan w skupieniu przyglądała się oczyszczonemu szkieletowi, leżącemu przed nią na stole autopsyjnym. Jej asystent – Nigel Murray, towarzyszył jej podczas tej obserwacji. Właśnie miał wygłosić pewne wnioski, kiedy przerwało mu pojawienie się Angeli.

— Hej, Sweety! Hej, Nige!

— Nigel – poprawił ją asystent.

— Skróty są fajniejsze.

— O co chodzi, Angela? — zapytała Bones, przerywając krótką wymianę zdań między jej współpracownikami.

— Przyszłam się dowiedzieć, czy udostępnicie mi czaszkę do rekonstrukcji...

— To już nie będzie konieczne. – Trójka osób zgromadzonych na platformie usłyszała słowa doktor Saroyan, po czym im oczom ukazała się sylwetka przełożonej.

— Ustaliłaś tożsamość? — zapytała Tempe.

— Tak, ilość tkanki pozwoliła na to. Nasza ofiara to John Calahan, przesłałam dane Boothowi więc niedługo powinien pojawić się z jakimiś informacjami – odparła Cam.

— Ale to nie wszystko, tak?

— Tak – przytaknęła patolog. – W płucach Calahana było dużo wody, a obrażenia wewnętrzne wskazywały na brak tlenu.

— Utopienie? — Wyrwało się Angeli. – Przecież nie znaleźliśmy go w wodzie... co prawda w łazience...

— W płucach była woda destylowana, więc żaden zbiornik wodny nie wchodzi w grę – powiedziała Camille.

— To zaczyna być coraz dziwniejsze... — westchnęła Montenegro i spojrzała na Temperance, która z wnikliwością przyglądała się szczątkom.

Jakiś czas później w Instytucie Jeffersona pojawił się agent Booth. Przez laboratorium szedł pewnym krokiem, a w ręku trzymała tekturową teczkę opatrzoną logiem FBI. Jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Zerknął na platformę, ale nie dostrzegł na niej swojej partnerki, skierował się zatem do jej gabinetu, gdzie jak przypuszczał analizowała wyniki badań. Nie mylił się, zastał Tempe siedzącą za biurkiem i przeglądającą skany na ekranie jej komputera.

— Hej, Bones! — rzucił, wchodząc przez szklane drzwi.

— Booth... Cam przekazała ci tożsamość ofiary, tak?

— Tak i wcale, ale to wcale mi się to nie podoba – odparł i podszedł do biurka Bones, która popatrzyła na swojego partnera badawczym wzrokiem.

— Co masz na myśli?

— To. – Booth położył przed nią teczkę, którą zaraz otworzyła, a Seeley mówił dalej. – John Calahan, 28—letni detektyw, pracujący jako tajniak. Niestety nie uzyskałem informacji jaką grupę starał się rozpracować, Cullen nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć w obawie przed dalszymi... Wiesz, standardowe procedury – zakończył i spojrzał na Bones, która przytaknęła.

— Mogła to być mafia?

— Tego nie wiem, sądzę, że raczej nie. To musiała być jakaś organizacja z pogranicza mafii i sekty.

— Sądzisz, że Calahan zginął bo został zdekonspirowany? — zapytała Tempe.

— Na to wygląda – przytaknął Seeley. – Ale powiedz mi co ty i Pan—Czy—Wiesz—Że ustaliliście.

— Pan—jaki?

— Nigel Murray, twój asystent – powiedział Booth.

— Nie można było tak od razu? — zapytała antropolog.

— Ktoś inny na pewno wiedziałby o kogo chodzi...

— Sugerujesz, że nie jestem dość inteligentna, by wywnioskować, że Pan—Wszystko—Wiem...

— Pan—Czy—Wiesz—Że.

— Nieważne. To mój asystent? — zapytała Brennan i spojrzała hardo na swojego partnera.

— Ja niczego takiego nie powiedziałem, to ty wyciągnęłaś błędne wnioski – odparł spokojnie Seeley i dodał. – Jesteś bardzo inteligentną osobą, masz kilka doktoratów, władasz pięcioma językami, ale ja nadal nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi na moje pytanie, Bones.

— Które?

— Co wyczytałaś z kości?

— Z kości nie można nic wyczytać, to nielogi... — zaczęła, ale przerwała widząc rozbawiony wzrok Booth'a. – Ale to tylko taka metafora, tak?

— Dokładnie.

— No dobrze. Razem z panem Murray'em zidentyfikowaliśmy liczne obrażenia twarzoczaszki,

prawdopodobnie powstały od uderzenia tępym narzędziem...

— Pięścią? — wtrącił Seeley.

— Być może. Dalej... Ręce wyłamane w stawach barkowych, zresztą stawy kulisto—panewkowe były rozerwane...

— Jakie stawy?

— W biodrach, barkach oraz łokciach – wyjaśniła Brennan.

— Jezu, ale on nie był poćwiartowany.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Zresztą stawy nie zostały przecięte tylko rozerwane, coś działało na nie z dużą

siłą. Dodatkowym obrażeniem były starte rzepki.

— No to pięknie – skomentował agent siadając na kanapie. – A te obrażenia... przed czy po śmierci?

— Przed – powiedziała Tempe.

— To brzmi jak jakieś tortury... — Booth przeczesał ręką włosy. – nic dziwnego że nie przeżył tego wszystkiego...

— Tak po prawdzie to te obrażenia nie spowodowały śmierci. – Bones wstała zza biurka i podeszła do swojego partnera.

— Słucham?!

— Calahan został utopiony – powiedziała Brennan i wyjaśniła wszystko czego dowiedziała się od Camille. Gdy skończyła mogła zauważyć, że twarz Bootha pozbawiona jest wyrazu. Nie miała jednak czasu na dalszą analizę, gdyż do gabinetu wszedł doktor Hodgins.

— Tu jesteście! Cam widziała cię jak szedłeś przez całe laboratorium z miną jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić. – Naukowiec zwrócił się do Seeley'a.

— Jeżeli zaraz nie wyjaśnisz co cię tu sprowadza, to wierz mi, że tak się stanie.

— O co chodzi, Jack? — zapytała Brennan .

— Cam prosiła mnie, bym zbadał ubrania ofiary, tyle, że te ciuchy przypominają raczej jakieś lniane worki niż odzież. Ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu... — Entomolog zrobił pauzę, by zbudować napięcie.

— Daruj sobie, Hodgins, mów – powiedział agent.

— Jak zwykle niecierpliwy, żadnej frajdy. No dobrze, dobrze... Przeanalizowałem trochę danych i okazało się, że ubrania ofiary są doskonałą repliką ubrań jakie noszono w średniowieczu, a zwłaszcza specyficzna grupa ludzi – chłopi.

— To zaczyna się coraz bardziej komplikować. Kto zakłada ciuchy, które wyszły z mody sześć wieków temu? — Zaczął się zastanawiać Booth.

— To nie wszystko – wtrącił Hodgins. – Na ubraniach znalazłem to... — Naukowiec podszedł do komputera Bones, wystukał coś na klawiaturze i po chwili trójka osób mogła przyglądać się odkryciu Hodginsa.

— To heksagram – powiedział Booth.

— Gdzie go znalazłeś? — Zwróciła się do naukowca Brennan.

— Na ubraniu ofiary, jego skład chemiczny wskazuje na hennę. Tatuaż musiał się odbić.

— Ale w którym miejscu?

— Na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka – odparł Hodgins. – Rozmawiałem już na ten temat z Angelą i zgodziła się ze mną, że odbicie mogło zostać spowodowane długotrwałym przyciskaniem ubrania do nadgarstka.

Następny dzień rozpoczął się od ponownych odwiedzin w klubie, w którym znalezione zostało ciało i przesłuchania niejakiego Rocky'ego – ochroniarza, który mógłby z łatwością startować w zawodach kulturystycznych. Sam Seeely Booth musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że facet ma muskuły nie z tej ziemi.

— Więc twierdzisz, że nie słyszałeś ani nie widziałeś nic podejrzanego, tak? — zapytał Booth.

— Zgadza się. Tamtej nocy stałem przed klubem i przeprowadzałem selekcję...

— Nie widziałam cię, a byłam tutaj – wtrąciła się Bones.

— Ale ja widziałem panią, weszła pani ze swoim... partnerem. – Ochroniarz popatrzył znacząco na Bootha, który szybo odpowiedział:

— Bez insynuacji, jasne?

— Jak pan chce.

Dalsza część przesłuchania nie przyniosła żadnych rezultatów. Nie dowiedzieli się niczego nowego, co rzucałoby jakieś światło na sprawę.

Partnerzy wracali właśnie do Jeffersonian, kiedy w samochodzie rozbrzmiał telefon agenta.

— Booth – odebrał połączenie. – Tak... jest ze mną... Gdzie?... Zaraz będziemy.

— Co się stało?

— Znaleziono kolejne szczątki – odparł Seeley i włączył syreny policyjne.

* * *

**_— 9 –_**

— Jeszcze parę takich spraw, a zacznę się poważnie zastanawiać nad zmianą zawodu. – Funkcjonariusz policji mówił sam do siebie prowadząc Bootha i Brennan na miejsce zbrodni.

Niecałe 30 minut temu Booth odebrał zgłoszenie o odkryciu kolejnych szczątek i teraz wraz ze swoją partnerką przedzierał się przez gęste krzaki rosnące w lesie na obrzeżach miasta. Po jakichś 10 minutach im oczom ukazała się polana z kilkoma smukłymi dębami. Policyjna taśma rozciągnięta była między drzewami, a czarny napis ''DO NOT CROSS'' odcinał się na żółtym tle. W środku tego wszystkiego usypany był olbrzymi kopiec, z którego wystawał zwęglony pal. Jednak to nie pal, a to co na nim wisiało zwróciło uwagę Bones.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił policjant i zostawił partnerów samych, którzy od razu ruszyli w stronę makabrycznego znaleziska. Już z daleka dotarł do nich zapach spalenizny i fetor rozkładającego się ciała.

— Chyba pójdę za przykładem tamtego faceta – powiedział Booth krzywiąc się na zapach jaki poczuł.

Brennan nie zwracała na to uwagi, była zbyt pochłonięta oględzinami.

— Kobieta. Jej szkielet jest w pełni rozwinięty... 30 — 40 lat... Rasa biała. — Zakończyła wstępne badanie i wstała z kucek.

— I wywnioskowałaś to wszystko na podstawie tego... ruszt? — Agent wskazał na kości.

— Rusztu?

— No tego, co zostało na palu – uściślił Seeley.

— Nie chcę się powtarzać, Booth, ale jestem najlepszym antropologiem sądowym z jakim kiedykolwiek pracowałeś..

— Jedynym – szepnął pod nosem agent, ale Bones zdawała się tego nie słyszeć i kontynuowała:

— ...więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że doskonale radzę sobie z takimi szczątkami. Wielokrotnie pomagałam w identyfikacji ofiar pożarów i wybuchów, takich jak choćby zamachy terrorystyczne w Afganistanie.

— Nie przypominaj mi, dostaję gęsiej skórki na samo wspomnienie – przerwał jej Booth.

— Jesteś niepoprawny.

— I za to mnie kochasz – powiedział Seeley i posłał jej swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech. Bones poczuła jak jej policzki zapłonęły, co nigdy wcześniej jej się nie zdarzyło i odwróciła wzrok. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Brennan opanuj się! _Pomyślała i na powrót skupiła swoją uwagę na szczątkach. Cichy głosik w jej głowie dawał jednak znać, że wie doskonale o jej problemie, który miał na nazwisko Booth. I choć jeszcze bała się przyznać, że uczucie którym darzy swojego partnera to nie tylko przyjaźń, wiedziała również, że nie czuła czegoś takiego do żadnego mężczyzny. Chcąc odciągnąć swoje myśli od osoby Seeley'a okrążyła zwęglony kopiec uważnie mu się przyglądając.

— Coś ciekawego? — zapytał Booth widząc, że jego partnerka przechyliła głowę w prawo, tak jak miała w zwyczaju gdy poddawała coś analizie.

— To mi coś przypomina...

— Nagroda dla tej pani! To są kości Bones i kupa popiołu, nie dziwię się że obrazek wydaje się znajomy. Już nie raz widzieliśmy coś takiego – powiedział Seeley.

— Nie chodzi mi o kości. Ten kopiec... — Antropolog przechyliła głowę na drugą stronę, a Booth w tym czasie wydał polecenie aby szkielet wraz z palem przewieźć w nienaruszonym stanie do Instytutu Jeffersona. Nie zapomniał też o zastraszeniu techników i groźbie, że jeżeli coś spieprzą będą mieli z nim do czynienia.

W Jeffersonian wszyscy pochłonięci byli pracą. Nawet Nigel Murray był tak zajęty badaniem zgliszczy jakie zostały przywiezione z lasu, że nie miał czasu na wygłaszania ciekawostek. Hodgins pod mikroskopem starał się określić skład popiołu, a Angela zajęła się rekonstrukcją twarzy, po wcześniejszym nałożeniu markerów przez Temperance. Booth tymczasem powrócił do FBI, by jeszcze raz przeanalizować dane dotyczące Johna Calahana. Rozmyślania Bootha przerwała wiadomość od Angeli. Przysłała mu rekonstrukcję twarzy szczątek kobiety znalezionej w lesie. Seeley szybko znalazł ją w bazie i wyszedł z biura, by udać się do Instytutu.

— To ci się nie spodoba – powiedział Hodgins prowadząc doktor Brennan do swojego stanowiska pracy.

— Dlaczego?

— Popiół z kopca, to włókno lniane.

— Mogła mieć lniane spodnie lub bluzkę, nie widzę odniesienia – powiedziała Bones.

— To są takie same włókna jak ubrania znalezione przy pierwszej ofierze, Calahanie – wyjaśnił Jack i dodał widząc niezdecydowanie w oczach Tempe. – Sprawdzałem dwa razy, nie może być mowy o pomyłce.

— Ktoś mówił o pomyłce? — Antropolog i entomolog usłyszeli tak dobrze znany im głos i już po chwili stał obok nich agent specjalny.

— Nie ma żadnej pomyłki, te dwa morderstwa są ze sobą powiązane. I nie jest to wymysł mojej wyobraźni, chociaż jestem fanem spisków – powiedział Hodgins.

— Seryjny morderca? — Brenna spojrzała na Seeley'a.

— Raczej nadgorliwa grupa, którą starał się rozpracować Calahan – odparł Booth.

— Znasz tożsamość tej kobiety?

— Tak... Margaret Simson, znana jako Jasmina – wróżka. Ktoś tu chyba urządził sobie polowanie na czarownice...

— Czarownice... To jest to! — krzyknęła Bones.

— Co? Bones, o co chodzi? — Booth spojrzał zdezorientowany na swoją partnerkę, która już była przy drzwiach swojego gabinetu. Szybko poszedł za nią, Hodgins również. Kiedy weszli do jej biura ona już przeglądała zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

— Wiedziałam... Wiedziałam, że coś mi to przypomina... — Mówiła samo do siebie.

— Bones, ja wiem że tobie wszystko już wydaje się zrozumiałe, ale mogłabyś z łaski swojej wytłumaczyć nam co odkryłaś? — powiedział Booth podchodząc do biurka, na którym leżały zdjęcia.

— Ten kopiec. Powiedziałeś, że ktoś urządził polowanie na czarownice. W średniowieczu kobiety, które podejrzewano o czary palono na stosie. Jack ustalił, że ubrania tej kobiety, tak jak i Calahana są doskonałymi replikami średniowiecznych strojów, kopiec też – wyjaśniła Temperance.

— To średniowieczna tortura... może na Calahanie też stosowano metody z tamtych czasów? — zastanowił się Booth.

— Miał starte rzepki... — zaczęła Bones i spojrzał znacząco na swojego partnera. – Wynik długiego klęczenia...

— Dyby – powiedzieli w tym samym momencie.

— To ma sens – przytaknął Hodgins, który przysłuchiwał się temu przebłysku geniuszy w wykonaniu Bones i Bootha.

— Idziemy do Angeli, sprawdzimy na hologramie czy mamy rację – oznajmiła antropolog i już ich nie było.

Jakiś czas później do zgromadzonych wokół angelataora partnerów, Angeli i Hodginsa dołączył Nigel zaciekawiony sprintem Brennan i Bootha jaki wykonali z biura antropolog do pracowni artystki.

— Wprowadziłam wasz pomysł i oto efekty – powiedziała Montenegro i wyświetliła obraz. Przed naukowcami i agentem pojawił się hologram mężczyzny zakutego w dyby.

— Jego nadgarstki... — zaczął Jack – ...spierają się na otworach! To dlatego odbił się ten tatuaż.

— No to mamy część zagadki rozwiązanej. Ale Bones powiedziała, że facet został utopiony, jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie topienia go w tej pozycji...

— A żelazny kabel? — zapytał Nigel Murray i cztery pary oczu popatrzyły w jego stronę.

— Żelazny kabel?

— Jeden ze średniowiecznych narzędzi tortur. Był to pas zakładany na głowę z żelaznym kneblem, który wkładało się do ust ofiary. Posiadał on otwór, przez który można było wlać dowolną ilość wody – wyjaśnił asystent.

— Zrobiło mi się niedobrze – powiedziała Angela.

— Skoro już jesteśmy w temacie tortur... Calahan miał rozerwane stawy, nie przypomina wam to łamania kołem lub stołu do rozciągania? — Booth podzielił się swoim pomysłem ze zgromadzonymi w pomieszczeniu.

— To jest bardzo prawdopodobne, jak na to wpadłeś, Booth?

— Chodziłem do szkoły, Bones. I lubiłem historię.

Odkrycie kolejnych szczątek oraz powiązanie ich z poprzednią ofiarą sprawiło, że Booth i Brennan mieli dylemat. Z jednej strony powinni się cieszyć z dość szybkiego skojarzenia faktów, ale z drugiej strony seria morderstw nie napawała optymizmem. Zmęczeni, relaksowali się przy posiłku.

— Masz jakieś informacje o Calahanie? — zapytała Temperance kiedy jedli późną kolację w mieszkaniu Bootha.

— Tak – odparł i powiedział jej co udało mu się ustalić.

— Niewiele ponad to co już wiemy. – Podsumowała Bones i odłożyła puste pudełko po tajskim, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie.

— Krótko mówiąc. Masz ochotę na piwo? — zapytał Seeley wstając z sofy.

— Poproszę.

— Cała ta sprawa wydaje się dość dziwna. Średniowieczne stroje, tortury... No i ta organizacja.

— Cullen nadal nie chce udzielić ci informacji?

— Nie! — krzyknął z kuchni agent. Chwilę potem już siedział obok Bones, która spojrzała na zdjęcie ustawione na jednej z półek. Było to ich zdjęcie. Ona w laboratoryjnym fartuchu, on obejmujący ją i śmiejący się...

— Booth... — powiedziała cicho.

— Tak?

— Czemu mnie wtedy pocałowałeś? Wtedy w szpitalu...

* * *

**_— 10 – _**

— Czemu mnie wtedy pocałowałeś? Wtedy w szpitalu... — Tempe spojrzała na Bootha tymi swoimi dużymi, szaroniebieskimi oczami. Musiała wiedzieć. Czy Seeley czuł coś do niej? Czy miałaby u niego szanse? Podświadomie czuła, że przyjaźń jaką darzy Bootha zaczyna się przeradzać w coś większego, coś co do tej pory było dla niej tematem tabu i znajdowało się w sferze marzeń. Bo przecież każda kobieta marzy o wielkiej miłości i mężczyźnie, który kochałby ją z całych sił. I choć Brennan stwarzała wrażenie silnej, zdecydowanej, to w głębi duszy pragnęła tego co wszyscy. Miłości. A teraz patrząc na swojego partnera, zastanawiała się, czy on czuje to samo...

Milion myśli, milion pomysłów, milion wspomnień i tylko jej szaroniebieskie oczy utkwione w nim. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Jak wyjaśnić? Wymyślić jakąś bajeczkę? Bones nie zasługuje na to, by ją oszukiwać. Ale czy jest gotowa? Czy on jest gotowy?...

— Booth, słyszałeś co powiedziałam?

— Cco? Ja, tak, słyszałem. Ja tylko... — zaczął Seeley i spuścił wzrok.

— Nie odpowiadaj jeśli nie chcesz, po prostu byłam ciekawa – powiedziała cicho Bones i wstała z kanapy szykując się do wyjścia. Na to nie mógł pozwolić. Już za długo to trwało... Ten stan zawieszenia. Niepewności.

Antropolog była już przy drzwiach kiedy poczuła uścisk dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Jej wzrok padł prosto na oczy Bootha. Tak intensywnie się w nią wpatrujące, tak czekoladowe, tak...

— Temperance. – Jej imię wypowiedziane dźwięcznym głosem odwróciło uwagę Bones od jego oczu. Rzadko kiedy zwracał się do niej pełnym imieniem, a kiedy już to robił zawsze był poważny. Tak też było i tym razem.

Bones nie odpowiedziała tylko dalej patrzyła na niego. Czekała. Pierwszy raz w życiu chciała czekać i nie być tą, która wychodzi z inicjatywą.

Booth widział jej spojrzenie i wahanie. A może to nie było wahanie tylko zupełnie coś innego? On już był pewny, wiedział co ma zrobić.

Brennan widziała jak się zbliża, wychylił się i cały czas patrząc na nią dotknął klamki.

_A więc nie chce mnie tutaj... _pomyślała.

Spuściła głowę z porażką, kiedy usłyszała szczęk kluczy, a chwilę potem jego dłoń uniosła jej podbródek zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzała.

— Teraz chyba nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał – powiedział Booth i uśmiechnął się tak, jak tylko on potrafił i zanim Brennan zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć lub jakkolwiek zareagować Seeley pocałował ją. Nie tak jak ci wszyscy mężczyźni, z którymi się spotykała. Pocałował ją prawdziwie, z uczuciem, tak, że na moment zapomniała jak się nazywa i co tu robi. Zapomniała o linii, o tym że to może zniszczyć ich współpracę, zapomniała o całym świecie. Teraz liczył się tylko jej partner, nikt więcej, jej przyjaciel, jej książę z bajki...

— Co my robimy? — szepnęła łapiąc oddech.

— To co powinniśmy – odparł nie przestając jej całować.

— Ale nasza praca... co... — Zamilkła kiedy Booth zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

— Chcesz tego? – zapytał. – Chcesz mnie?

— A ty mnie? Chcesz antropolog, która nie zna się na pop—kulturze, która wygłasza swoje opinie nie patrząc na konsekwencje, która...?

— Chcę. Chcę całą ciebie, taką jaka jesteś – odpowiedział Seeley uśmiechając się. – Za długo czekałem, bym teraz pozwolił ci odejść.

— Ja też – szepnęła i w tej samej chwili poczuła jak unosi się w powietrzu. Instynktownie oplotła nogi wokół jego bioder pozwalając, by kontrolę przejął Booth. Odnalazła jego usta i smakowała ich kolejny raz tego wieczoru. Zaaferowana tym co się dzieje, nie zauważyła kiedy zmienili pomieszczenie. Dopiero dotyk miękkiej pościeli pod jej plecami uświadomił jej, że znajdują się w sypialni i są coraz bliżej w zrobieniu tego, o czym potajemni marzyła już od dłuższego czasu. Zresztą nie tylko ona.

Booth czuł nieprawdopodobną radość. Kobieta, która była dla niego tak ważna, która sprawiała że chciał pracować, by spędzać przy niej każdą chwilę, która chciała mieć z nim dziecko... Teraz była w jego ramionach i nie zamierzała się bronić przed tym co miało za chwilę nastąpić.

Drżącymi palcami Bones zaczęła rozpinać koszulę Bootha, a kiedy już wszystkie guziki były rozpięte przejechała dłonią po nagim torsie mężczyzny. Nie czekając dłużej pomogła mu ściągnąć jej niebieską bluzkę, która wylądowała obok koszuli na podłodze. Chwilę potem na podłodze znalazła się reszta garderoby.

W świetle księżyca wpadającego przez odsłonięte kotary, dwie osoby znalazły siebie. Po latach błądzenia i oszukiwania samych siebie w końcu zrozumiały, że nie można uciec przed przeznaczeniem. Kochając się, wiedzieli że robią dobrze, że tego potrzebowali, że tego pragnęli. I to nie była zwykła noc, nie należała do tych, które spędzili z innymi kochankami. To była noc, w której dwójka ludzi stała się jednością.

* * *

_Instytut Jeferrsona – ranek następnego dnia_

— Dziękuje za informacje, na pewno się przydadzą. – Doktor Saoryan odłożyła słuchawkę i spojrzała na pliki, które jej właśnie przesłano. – To wiele ułatwia – mruknęła sama do siebie i wyszła ze swojego gabinetu, by przekazać wiadomości Brennan. Jakież było więc jej zdziwienie, kiedy nie zastała antropolog w jej biurze. Spojrzała na zegarek – było już po dziewiątej, a słynąca z punktualności Tempe powinna tu być już co najmniej godzinę temu.

— Angela! — Camille udała się w kierunku pracowni panny Montenegro.

— Tak?!

— Widziałaś doktor Brennan?

— Dzisiaj jeszcze nie. Pewnie jest u siebie – odparła artystka spoglądając na swoją przełożoną.

— Raczej nie, właśnie stamtąd wracam.

— Czekaj, czekaj... chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Bren nie ma w pracy? — Brwi Angeli uniosły się do góry. – Ale przecież prowadzi śledztwo...

— No właśnie. Zaczynam się poważnie martwić. Nigdy się to przecież nie zdarzyło... Zadzwonię do Bootha, może on coś będzie wiedział... — zaczęła Camille, ale przerwała na widok uśmiechu artystki.

— To chyba nie będzie konieczne – odparła Montenegro i wskazała na laboratorium przez, które szła Bones oraz Booth.

— Co Seeley robi tutaj razem z doktor Brennan? — zdziwiła się Cam.

— No wiesz, w końcu prowadzą śledztwo i...

— Wystarczy, Angela – przerwała jej patolog. – Zaraz się dowiem o co chodzi – powiedziała i wyszła na spotkanie z dwójką partnerów. – Dzień dobry, doktor Brennan, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się spało.

Bones zatrzymała się, a Seeley nie przygotowany na to, po prosty na nią wpadł.

— Co się sta... O! Witaj Cam. – Booth uśmiechnął się do swojej ex.

— Czemu pytasz o mój sen? — Zdziwiła się Tempe, a Camille spojrzała na nią uważnie. Czyżby jej sie wydawało, czy jej podwładna się lekko zaczerwieniła. I czemu Booth nerwowo poprawia krawat?

— Może zostawmy ten temat, są ważniejsze rzeczy – powiedziała patolog. – Wróżka, którą znaleźliście pracowała przez jakiś czas niedaleko klubu, w którym został znaleziony Calahan. Co więcej klienci widywali ją czasem w klubie, gdzie prawdopodobnie zarabiała wróżąc.

— A to mogło nie podobać się Donovanowi – odparł Booth. – Ktoś robiący interesy w moim klubie na pewno nie byłby lubiany przeze mnie.

— Ale przecież ty nie masz klubu – wtrąciła się Tempe spoglądając badawczo na agenta.

— Czysto hipotetycznie, Temperance – odparł Seeley, a Camille uniosła wysoko brwi na dźwięk imienia antropolog wypowiedzianego przez Bootha. Od kiedy to doktor Brennan jest Temperance, a nie Bones?

— Skoro hipotetycznie. – Dalsze rozmyślania Cam przerwał głos antropolog, która kontynuowała rozmowę z Boothem.

— Zastanawiam się tylko, czy na podstawie takich samych ubrań możemy połączyć te dwa morderstwa – powiedział agent.

— Nie zapominaj o torturach, Seeley – dodała Camille.

— No dobra. Średniowieczne rytuały...

— Tortury to nie rytuały tylko sposób na... — Tempe przerwała gdyż agent zasłonił jej usta swoją dłonią, a brwi doktor Saroyan uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Co tu się dzieje?

— Potem mi to wyjaśnisz, Bones, dobra? — odparł i zabrał rękę, by odebrać telefon, który właśnie rozdzwonił się w kieszeni jego marynarki. – Booth... Jesteśmy razem... Sweets, czy nie moglibyśmy tego przełożyć?... Ja wiem... Dobra... Powiedziałem, że się zgadzam... Za pół godziny... Taa.. na razie.

— Sweets? — zapytała Bones, a Seeley przytaknął i odparł:

— Mamy się zjawić na sesji za pół godziny.

— Przecież prowadzimy śledztwo.

— Wiesz, że jego to nie interesuje. No dobra, dzięki za informacje Cam. Jak tylko dowiecie się czegoś to..

— Zadzwonię – odparła doktor Saroyan i pożegnała się z dwóją partnerów, którzy opuścili Instytut. Sama poszła z powrotem do pracowni Angeli. Musiała przedyskutować parę spraw...

— Widziałaś to co ja? — Ledwo weszła już zadała pytanie.

— Co konkretnie? — odparła Montenegro.

— Bootha i Brennan. Ich zachowanie...

— Nie, cały czas byłam tutaj.

— To było... dziwne – powiedziała Cam wspominając to co zaobserwowała.

— Jak następnym razem przyjdą to mnie powiadom, bym i ja poczyniła jakieś obserwacje.  
Camille już miała odpowiedzieć kiedy do uszu kobiet dotarł okrzyk Hodginsa:

— Król laboratorium!

Na to patolog uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała do artystki:

— Chyba będziesz miała okazję.

* * *

**_— 11 –_**

Bones i Booth w milczeniu jechali na umówioną sesję. Cisza jednak nie była męcząca, wręcz przeciwnie – pozwoliła im na przemyślenie pewnych spraw i zdarzeń, które wydarzyły się ostatnio. Tempe z głową opartą o szybę wspominała dzisiejszy poranek. Już dawno nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie w ramionach mężczyzny. Dziś mogła na nowo zaznać tego uczucia...

Kiedy obudziła się rano, obejmowały ją silne ramiona. Poczuła ciepło drugiej osoby i jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się Seeley'a, który mocniej przyciągnął ją do siebie. Wiedziała, że nie spał. Potrafiła wyczuć jego wzrok na sobie, a wszystko dzięki prawie pięcioletniej współpracy. Nie odzywała się jednak, nie chciała psuć chwili, w której było jej tak dobrze...

Wspominając poranek odwróciła się i spojrzała na Bootha, który skoncentrowany był na prowadzeniu samochodu. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie co nie uszło uwadze agenta.

— Co cię tak cieszy? — zapytał, spoglądając na antropolog.

— Po prostu przypomniałam sobie coś – odparła z uśmiechem.

— Acha... Czy to wspomnienie ma coś wspólnego z mężczyzną obok ciebie? — zapytał i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

— Czy ty musisz być taki domyślny? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

— To moja zaleta – odparł, a Bones w duchu przyznała mu rację. Gdyby nie ta umiejętność, jak długo zajęłoby mu dojście do tego, że już dawno przestał być dla Tempe tylko partnerem?

— Jedna z wielu – powiedziała Brennan i uścisnęła dłoń Seeley'a.

* * *

_Gabinet Sweetsa _

Noga agenta specjalnego poruszała się rytmicznie w górę i w dół, kiedy on słuchał z nieukrywanym znudzeniem wstępu do kolejnej sesji. Sweets jak zwykle paplał o tym, jak ważne są odpowiednie relacje między partnerami, zwłaszcza w tak odpowiedzialnej pracy. _Bla, bla, bla... _pomyślał Booth i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, która zdawał się słuchać uważnie Słodkiego, lub tylko sprawiać takie wrażenie.

— ...w ten sposób. Na zakończenie dodam tylko iż wiem, że oboje mnie nie słuchaliście. – Ostatnie zdanie wyrwało z letargu Bones i zwróciło uwagę Seeley'a, który już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy terapeuta dalej kontynuował. – I proszę nie zaprzeczać, agencie Booth, bo wiem swoje. To samo tyczy się pani, doktor Brennan. Gdyby nie to, że wasza dwójka potrzebna mi jest do obserwacji, bym mógł skończyć swoją książkę, już dawno skończylibyśmy te spotkania.

— Nie dręcz nas. Wiesz dobrze, że te sesje nie są szczytem naszych marzeń – powiedział Booth.

— Ja to doskonale wiem. Nie mniej jednak moglibyście wykazać trochę zainteresowania. Gdybyście czerpali nauki płynące z naszych spotkań już dawno bylibyście razem... Ups! — Sweets chyba pojął, że powiedział za dużo bo spuścił wzrok i nerwowo zachichotał.

— Słucham? — zapytali jednocześnie partnerzy nie siląc się na zachowanie spokoju.

— To wszystko było po to, bym... bym ja i Bones... Twoim zadaniem było swatanie? O Boże...! — Booth nie mógł powstrzymać irytacji. – A ja myślałem, że FBI chciało nas rozdzielić!

— No bo chciało...

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem! — Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć Seeley, który teraz chodził nerwowo po gabinecie. Bones także wstała z kanapy i teraz nerwowo stukała palcami o parapet. – To ja... my się męczymy słuchając psychologicznych wywodów... czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś o co tak _naprawdę_ chodzi? Słucham. Masz szansę wszystko wyjaśnić, bo inaczej...

— Radzę, powiedz wszystko bo Booth może nie dać ci drugiej szansy – dodała Brennan i spojrzała na swojego partnera, który stał pochylony nad Sweetsem.

— Dobra! Już dobrze! Wszystko dlatego, że jesteście tak cholernie uparci! — krzyknął Słodki, czym doprowadził do tego, że agent odsunął się od niego a Bones zmarszczyła brwi, tak jak zawsze kiedy coś analizowała.

— Uparci?

— Tak! Uparci i ślepi. Nie widzicie co się dzieje. Miałem nadzieję, że po tym jak straciłeś pamięć wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie, że wreszcie zrozumiecie kim dla siebie jesteście... I nie mów mi, Bones o partnerach bo zaraz dostanę szału – powiedział terapeuta spoglądając na Brennan, która już szykowała się by coś odpowiedzieć.

— Ja mówię do niej Bones...

— Cisza! — Sweets najwyraźniej się rozkręcał. – A dziecko? Brennan chciała mieć dziecko z tobą. Z nikim innym, gdy odmówiłeś ona zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Czy to cię nie zaalarmowało, że możesz być dla niej kimś więcej niż kolegą z pracy? A ty. – Zwrócił się do antropolog. – Czy naprawdę nie widzisz, że Booth skoczyłby za tobą w ogień?! Niedawna sytuacja kiedy poleciał szukać cię w Afganistanie powinna otworzyć ci oczy. W metaforycznym tego słowa znaczeniu! – Słodki wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na partnerów stojących na przeciwko niego. – Mam mówić dalej? A może dalej będziemy zaprzeczać, że nic was nie łączy? Tylko przypominam, że życie nie trwa wiecznie...

Bones spojrzała na Bootha, który stał jak zahipnotyzowany. Słowa Sweetsa były prawdą i oni doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Agent odwrócił głowę i napotkał wzrok Tempe, w jej oczach zauważył ten blask i uśmiechnął się. Zapomniał o obecności Słodkiego, o wszystkim co powiedział, teraz liczyła się tylko ona i ciepło, które czuł w sercu kiedy na nią patrzył.

— Nie... nie... czy to mi się śni? — Głos terapeuty przywrócił agenta do rzeczywistości.

— Co znowu?! — warknął Booth zwracając się do Sweetsa.

— Wy… Wy... Do czegoś między wami doszło... — Pewność w głosie Słodkiego zaczynała denerwować Seeley'a, ale młodszy mężczyzna miał rację. Doszło. Ale nie to było ważne, ważne było to, że Słodki znowu trafnie zinterpretował ich zachowanie.

— Nikomu o tym nie mów – powiedziała Bones, a Booth skinął głową i posłał terapeucie błagalne spojrzenie. To było za dużo dla młodego psychologa.

— Jezu! Naprawdę między wami... O Boże! Kiedy? Jak?

— Nie bądź dzieckiem, Sweets! Nie będę ci opowiadał o pszczółkach! — powiedział Booth, który odzyskał pewność siebie.

— A co mają z tym wspólnego jakieś pszczoły? — zapytała Bones.

— Później ci to wyjaśnię – odparł agent i na powrót zwrócił się o Sweetsa. – Słyszałeś Temperance, nie mów o tym nikomu. Nie chcemy by ktoś wiedział... Przynajmniej na razie. OK?

— Dobrze... Ale dlaczego?

— Nie chcemy pytań. Wszystko w swoim czasie... Zresztą prowadzimy teraz śledztwo i nie chcielibyśmy stracić swojej wiarygodności – dodała Brennan.

— Rozumiem – odparł Sweets, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Co znowu? — zapytał Booth.

— Moje sesje jednak przyniosły spodziewany skutek – powiedział Słodki za co został obdarowany morderczym spojrzeniem agenta.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

Angela analizowała właśnie materiały dostarczone jej przez Hodginsa. To miało sens i wszystko zdawało się łączyć w logiczną całość, ale nadal było dość nieprawdopodobne. No cóż, pracując tutaj widziała już wiele nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, więc kolejna nie powinna robić na niej wrażenia. A jednak. Montenegro miała dziwne przeczucie. Nie potrafiła go określić, ale za każdym razem kiedy spoglądała na zdjęcia tego co zostało z ofiar ogarniał ją strach. Efekt potęgowały dodatkowo informacje jakie przekazał jej Jack.

— Angie. – Artystka podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego imienia.

— Jacku Hodginsie! Czy twoim priorytetowym zadaniem jest doprowadzenie mnie do zawału?

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział szybko naukowiec podchodząc do artystki.

— Nie, to ja przepraszam... ostatnio jestem jakaś nerwowa...

— Za dużo pracujesz, przydałby ci się porządny wypoczynek.

— Jak tylko ta sprawa się skończy wezmę urlop... zaległy dodam – odparła Angela i uśmiechnęła się do Hodginsa, który odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Ale chyba nie przyszedłeś tutaj, by powiedzieć mi o wypoczynku, czyż nie?

— Jak zwykle domyślna... Cóż mam pewną teorię, chciałem ją z tobą skonsultować.

— Czy tamte rewelacje ci nie wystarczą?

— Muszę mieć pewność zanim powiem to Brennan i Boothowi, jeśli się nie mylę... — Naukowiec przerwał, a Angela przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

— Jack? O co chodzi?

— Jeśli mam rację, na dwóch ofiarach się nie skończy.

* * *

**_— 12 – _**

— Myślisz, że Sweets utrzyma słowo i zachowa tą informację dla siebie?

— Po pierwsze ''dotrzyma słowa'' a nie ''utrzyma'', Bones. – Poprawił swoją partnerkę Booth z uśmiechem. Najwidoczniej na tym polu, Brennan nadal musiała się jeszcze dużo nauczyć. — A co do twojego pytania... Myślę, że tak.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Znam go. Może i jest denerwujący, ale to... dobry dzieciak – odparł Seeley i upił łyk gorącej kawy, rozkoszując się jej smakiem i aromatem.

Wraz z Temperance siedział teraz w Royal Diner i cieszył się chwilą, co ostatnimi czasy zdarzało mu się bardzo rzadko i jedyne o czym, a raczej o kim mógł myśleć, była jego partnerka. Nie, kobieta. Jego kobieta. Wczorajsza noc i dzisiejszy poranek utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że postąpił dobrze. Wreszcie nie musiał ukrywać swoich uczuć, na razie tylko przed Tempe, ale przecież to ona była najważniejsza. Zapatrzony w szaroniebieskie oczy Bren, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że telefon w kieszeni, jego doskonale skrojonych spodni od garnituru, wibruje. Ocknął się i szybko sięgnął po Motorolę.

— Booth. – Odebrał połączenie. — Hodgins... Mam teraz... Rozumiem... Dobra, ale żeby nie okazało się to jakimiś bredniami... Wiem kim jesteś... Nie musisz się tak burzyć... Za pół godziny. — Seeley westchnął i schował telefon przy okazji wyjmując portfel i kładąc pieniądze na stół.

— Jack coś znalazł? — zapytała Tempe, która uważnie przysłuchiwała się telefonicznej rozmowie agenta.

— Może nie znalazł, a wydedukował – odparł Booth wstając. Bones poszła w jego ślady. Chwilę potem byli już na zewnątrz.

— Powiedział ci co miał na myśli?

— Nie, ale znasz Hodginsa. Im efektowniej i dramatyczniej tym lepiej – odparł Seeley z uśmiechem i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera gestem zapraszając Tempe do środka.

Zapewnienie agenta o przyjeździe w ciągu 30 minut poszło w zapomnienie, kiedy partnerzy natrafili na gigantyczny korek niecałe 15 minut po wyjściu z Royal Diner.

— Pięknie, po prostu pięknie – powtarzał Booth bębniąc palcami w kierownicę.

— Nie możesz użyć syren? Jesteś z FBI.

— Ale to będzie nieuzasadnione użycie, Bones.

— Kiedy strzelałeś do klauna—zabawki jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało...

— I skończyłem na terapii, a ty musiałaś pracować z Sullivanem... — Agent przerwał zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba posunął się odrobinę za daleko. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać. Sully był... ważną osobą przez pewien czas. Bolało kiedy odpłynął, ale ty zostałeś. Byłeś przy mnie i mogłam na ciebie liczyć – odparła Brennan i uśmiechnęła się do Seeley'a.

— Wow! Temperance, to chyba najdłuższy wywód o uczuciach w twoim wykonaniu.

— Jesteś okropny.

— I za to mnie kochasz – powiedział Booth szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

— Gdzie oni są? — Jack krążył po laboratorium, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Bo co jak co, ale jego odkrycie pozwoliło mu na odczucie lekkiego niepokoju. _A jeśli coś im się stało? Nie, na pewno wszystko w porządku,_ myślał chodząc w tę i z powrotem. Angela przyglądała mu się z niepokojem.

— Jack, Bren i Booth zaraz tu będą. Nie zapominaj, że są godziny szczytu.

— Zaraz do nich zadzwonię...

— To nie będzie konieczne. – Głos Seeley'a rozbrzmiał w Instytucie, a po chwili oczom entomologa i artystki ukazali się Booth i Tempe.

— No nareszcie! – Hodgins wzniósł oczy ku niebu. — Co tak długo?

— Zator uliczny – powiedziała spokojnie Bones, a Montengro wymownie spojrzała na swojego ex.

— Dobra, dobra. No to skoro już tu jesteście, to może przejdziemy do tego co udało mi się ustalić. – Naukowiec podszedł do komputera, przy którym siedziała artystka.

— A myślisz, że po co tu przyjechaliśmy? — rzucił z ironią agent i spojrzał na Bones, która tylko pokręciła głową i zwróciła się do Jacka.

— Co znalazłeś? — zapytała i podeszła do dwójki przy komputerze. Seeley podążył za nią.  
Hodgins odwrócił się do partnerów i rozpoczął swój monolog.

— Przeanalizowałem jeszcze raz wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące tych dwóch morderstw i odkryłem coś, co aż prosi się o poinformowanie mediów.

— Do sedna. – Booth skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał znacząco na entomologa.  
— Żadnej frajdy. No więc, Calahan należał do grupy, której działalność zakrawała o sektę i mafię. Ofiary torturowano w sposób podobny, a wręcz identyczny jak w średniowieczu. Co więcej, ich stroje były doskonałymi replikami ubrań noszonych w tamtych czasach...

— Wszystko co mówisz jest prawdą. – Przerwała mu Bones. — Nie ma tutaj nic nowego.

— I tu się mylisz. – Hodgins natychmiast się ożywił. Teorie spiskowe, tajne stowarzyszenia i nieprawdopodobne historie były częścią jego życia.

— Wyjaśnij nam to. – Booth nadal sceptycznie patrzył na naukowca.

— Na ciele pierwszej ofiary znaleźliśmy tatuaż — heksagram. Już wtedy powinno dać mi to do myślenia. Jedyną znaną organizacją, która posługuje się takim symbolem są... Les Alchimiste.

— Alchemicy – powtórzył Seeley, który zaczął wszystko rozumieć. — FBI próbuje rozbić ich od środka już od ładnych paru lat. To dlatego Cullen nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć.

— Są oni jedną z najlepszych organizacji, których działalność jest tajna. Tak naprawdę nikt dokładnie nie wie, czym się zajmują – kontynuował dalej Jack. — Ale to nie wszystko. Wracając do symboliki, heksagram czerpie swoją tradycję z alchemii i symbolizuje cztery pierwiastki...

— Wodę, ogień, powietrze i ziemię – wpadł mu w słowo Booth, a naukowiec pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

— Czasem twoja wiedza mnie zaskakuje – powiedział Jack posyłając agentowi uśmiech.

— No dobrze – wtrąciła Bones. — Ale skąd pewność, że to Alchemicy? Calahan mógł sam sobie zrobić taki tatuaż, heksagram jest symbolem powszechnie znanym w judaizmie, islamie, chrześcijaństwie oraz hinduizmie.

— Właśnie. – Zawtórował jej Seeley. — Heksagram ma wiele znaczeń, poza tym posługiwał się nim Salomon. I znany jest również jako tarcza Dawida...

Brennan spojrzała na swojego partnera z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Wiedziała o nim dużo rzeczy, ale Booth najwyraźniej skrywał jeszcze wiele tajemnic.

— Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? — zapytała.

— Wbrew wszystkiemu, nie jestem tylko maszyną do łapania przestępców. I nie jestem idiotą, skończyłem szkołę. No i jestem katolikiem. Ale wracając do sprawy, jak powiązać Alchemików z tymi morderstwami nie opierając się tylko i wyłącznie na tatuażu Calahana? — Booth spojrzał na Hodginsa, który jak zauważył agent, szykował jakąś bombową informację.

— I tu pomogła mi Angela. – Jack uśmiechnął się do artystki, która odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale tak naprawdę jej uwagę zaprzątały teraz słowa Camille i bacznie przyglądała się zachowaniu Bootha i Brennan.

— I jakie wnioski?

— Sam powiedziałeś, że woda, ogień, powietrze i ziemia to pierwiastki łączące się z heksagramem. Symbolizują one jedność, zamknięcie cyklu. I to ułatwia nam sprawę, choć może nie tak jak byśmy chcieli. Pierwsza ofiara została utopiona – woda. Druga spłonęła – ogień. – Wyjaśnił Hodgins, a Seeley i Tempe stali w milczeniu analizując to, co przed chwilą usłyszeli.

— A pierwiastki są cztery – dodała Montenegro, a Jack gorliwie przytaknął.

— Czekajcie, czy to znaczy że będą jeszcze dwa morderstwa? — Seeley skierował to pytanie do wszystkich zgromadzonych.

— Booth, nie możemy wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. To wszystko jest zbyt nieprawdopodobne. A poza tym heksagram nie symbolizuje tylko pierwiastków – powiedziała Tempe, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia że gdybanie do niej nie przemawia.

— Ale wszystko układa się w logiczną całość – wtrąciła Angela.

— Nie chcę prorokować, ale to co powiedziałem ma sens. I nie powiązałem ognia i wody z tym symbolem tylko dlatego, że pasowałoby mi to do teorii spiskowej. Nie. Zresztą Angela może wam pokazać jak do tego doszliśmy. – Jack skinął na artystkę, która wystukała coś na klawiaturze i po chwili wszyscy mogli podziwiać heksagram. Kliknęła myszką i symbol rozpadł się na cztery części.

— Ten pierwszy... – Wskazała na odwróconego trójkąta — ...to woda. Drugi trójkąt to ogień. Kolejny symbol to ziemia. – Angela wskazała na trójkąt z wierzchołkiem zwróconym ku dołowi i poprzeczną kreską.

— A ten ostatni jak się domyślacie to powietrze – powiedział Hodgins pokazując trójkąt z wierzchołkiem zwróconym ku górze i poprzeczną kreską.

— Wszystkie te symbole łączą się w jeden – podsumował Angela, a Booth i Brennan nie wiedzieli już co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

* * *

**_— 13 –_**

— Nie.

— Ale...

— Chyba wyraziłem się jasno, agencie Booth.

— Tak, sir. – Seeley spuścił głowę w geście pokory. Musiał przyznać się do porażki, czego nie znosił. Słowo porażka, czy przegrana, nie istniały w jego słowniku. Zawsze był zdeterminowany do osiągnięcia wyznaczonych celów i robił wszystko, by tak się stało. Ale tym razem siła wyższa, jaką w tym przypadku był zastępca dyrektora FBI, stanowiła nie lada przeszkodę.

Kiedy tylko agent dowiedział się od Hodginsa, iż grupą którą rozpracowywał Calahan byli Alchemicy, od razu pojechał do Cullena z prośbą wcielenia go do zespołu pracującego nad tą sprawą albo o udostępnienie akt sprawy. Zastępca dyrektora nie miał jednak zamiaru przychylić się do prośby jednego ze swoich najlepszych agentów i Booth musiał dać za wygraną.

— Rozumiem twoje rozczarowanie, Booth – rzekł Cullen już nieco łagodniejszym tonem. — Ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Zresztą przez współpracę z doktor Brennan stałeś się jednym z bardziej rozpoznawalnych agentów FBI w Waszyngtonie. Sam więc widzisz, ze twój udział w tej grupie byłby...

— Zbyt ryzykowny – dokończył Seeley, a jego przełożony przytaknął. — Rozumiem i przepraszam, że zająłem tyle czasu – powiedział i wyszedł z gabinetu.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

Camille Saroyan nie była typem kobiety, która gdyby tylko mogła całe dnie spędzałaby na ploteczkach z przyjaciółkami. Co to, to nie. Ale w tej jednej, konkretnej sprawie, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia i teraz niczym burza, pani patolog przemierzała laboratorium, by dotrzeć do pracowni panny Montenegro.

— Angela... i doktor Brennan. Hmmm... — Cam zatrzymała się w pół kroku spoglądając na Bones, która zwróciła uwagę na dość niespodziewane przybycie Camille.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała antropolog, przyglądając się przełożonej, która miała taką minę jakby na prędce wymyślała jakąś wymówkę. Nie umknęło to uwadze Angeli, która znacząco uśmiechnęła się do Saroyan.

— Ja... doktor Brennan... Nigel chyba potrzebuje twojej pomocy – powiedziała patolog starając się zachować profesjonalizm, co było dość trudne w zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Idź, Sweety. Potem dokończymy. – Angela zachęciła swoją przyjaciółkę, przepełniona chęcią podzielenia się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Camille.

— OK — odparła niczego nieświadoma Tempe i opuściła pracownię artystki. Ledwo zniknęła za drzwiami, kiedy Angela nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła:

— Miałaś rację!

— Wiedziałam! – Cam klasnęła w dłonie. — Wiedziałam...

— Ich zachowanie... Na pozór może wszystko wygląda tak samo, ale wierz mi, przed moim wzrokiem nic się nie ukryje – powiedziała Montenegro uśmiechając się znacząco.

— Co racja to racja.

— Sama widziałaś. Drobne niuanse w zachowaniu, mowie. No i nie wyczuwałam tego seksualnego napięcia między nimi, nie w takiej dawce jak ostatnio... Zresztą Tempe była i jest dzisiaj jakby... spokojniejsza.

— Pomijając fakt, że Brennan z natury jest raczej tłumiącą w sobie emocje kobietą – odparła z przekąsem Cam, na co artystka posłała jej zdumione spojrzenie. — No co? Źle mówię?

W tym samym czasie, kobieta która była poddawana analizie przez jej przyjaciółkę i szefową, wchodziła na platformę na której pracował Nigel Murray. Nic nie mówiąc założyła lateksowe rękawiczki i podeszła do stołu autopsyjnego.

— Coś ciekawego? — zapytała, co było tak niezgodne z jej naturą, że asystent przerwał oględziny szkieletu i spojrzał na Brennan.

— Słucham?

— Te kości pochodzą z Limbo, tak?

— Tak. Z braku _świeżych_ szczątek postanowiłem zająć się przeszłością – wyjaśnił Nigel.

— Szczątki nie mogą być _świeże_ – upomniała Bones. — Podobno potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy.

— Tak?

— Cam tak powiedziała.

— Może miała kogoś innego na myśli?

Temperance spojrzała badawczym wzrokiem na swojego asystenta. Wszystko zaczynało być dziwne, a dziwne dla Brennan znaczyło nielogiczne. A ona nie lubiła rzeczy pozbawionych logiki.

Seeley Booth siedział w swoim biurze, od niechcenia co jakiś trącając głowę policjanta—zabawki, którego przywiózł z Anglii. Główka co rusz kiwała się do przodu i do tyłu, a agent nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś ważnego umknęło jego uwadze. Jego myśli krążyły wokół sprawy, która jeśli wierzyć zapewnieniu Hodginsa, miała przynieść jeszcze dwie ofiary. Zaczął analizować wszystkie fakty jakie udało im się uzbierać, i tylko osoba Donovana łączyła się zarówno z Calahanem, jak i Jasmine. Calahan poprzez to, że jego ciało zostało znalezione w klubie Donovana, a Jasmine po przez to, że nielegalnie dorabiała w jego klubie. Ale czy to był powód do morderstwa? A co z Calahanem? Czy Donovan byłby na tyle głupi, by zostawić trupa we własnym klubie?

Więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

W końcu, znudzony bezczynnym siedzeniem za biurkiem postanowił pojechać do Instytutu Jeffersona. Tam była Bones, a ona skutecznie potrafił przywołać myśli agenta na właściwe tory.

Właściwe w konkretnej sytuacji, oczywiście.

— Angela.

Artystka podniosła wzrok znad klawiatury komputera.

— Jack – uśmiechnęła się. — Co cię sprowadza? Bo chyba nie chęć wypowiedzenia mojego jakże przyjemnie brzmiącego imienia.

— A wiesz, że zgadłaś? Przyszedłem zobaczyć czy już skończyłaś – odparł naukowiec.

— Prawie, a czemu pytasz? — Zainteresowała się Montenegro.

— Pomyślałem sobie... może zjedlibyśmy razem kolację?

Angela spojrzała na entomologa uważnie. Udało im się odbudować relacje, które zostały zburzone po ich rozstaniu. Nie chciała na powrót ich zepsuć, co potwierdzał głos rozsądku brzmiący w jej głowie. _Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki_. Ale cichy głosik mówił coś innego. _A z Roxie weszłaś. To tylko kolacja._

Hodgins stał z rękami w kieszeniach i denerwował się niemal tak bardzo jak przed ich pierwszą randką. _Tylko spokojnie,_ powtarzał w myślach.

— OK., możemy wyjść gdzieś razem. – Głos Angeli podziałał jak balsam na rozterki naukowca. Uśmiechnął się, a Montenegro odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Tymczasem w innej części Jeffersonian, Temperance Brennan zajęta była czytaniem raportów na temat szkieletów Calahana i Jasmine. O ile z pierwszej ofiary zostało trochę materiału badawczego, to kości wróżki w większej części były zwęglone. Bones pochłonięta pracą nie zauważyła kiedy przed jej biurkiem stanął jej – już nie tylko – partner.

— Hej, Bones! — Do uszu antropolog dotarł dobrze znany jej głos i kobieta spojrzała wprost na uśmiechniętą twarz Seeley'a.

— Booth, nie spodziewałam się ciebie.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy ja też. Ale skoro moje nogi same przyprowadziły mnie do ciebie... — Mówiąc to, agent pochylił się nad biurkiem tak, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.

— Jeszcze ktoś zauważy – odparła Bones odsuwając się z niechęcią.

— No tak. Wybacz.

Bones starała się zachować profesjonalizm, ale czekoladowe spojrzenie Bootha znacznie jej to utrudniało.  
— Kolacja? — zapytał znienacka agent, robiąc błagalną minę, której jeszcze żadna kobieta się nie oparła.

— Słucham?

— Zapraszam cię na kolację – powtórzył. — Co ty na to?

— Dobrze wiesz jak będzie brzmiała moja odpowiedź – odparła Brennan spoglądając na Seeley'a, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

— Skończyłaś na dziś?

— Zależy co przez to rozumiesz...

— Czyli skończyłaś – powiedział Booth podchodząc do Tempe i praktycznie wyciągając ją z biura.

* * *

**_— 14 –_**

— Wiesz, że mogliśmy iść do jakiejś restauracji – powiedział Booth trzymając przed sobą opakowanie z tajskim jedzeniem i czekając aż Bones otworzy drzwi do jej mieszkania.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie miałam na to ochoty. Znacznie bardziej wolę twoje towarzystwo – odparła i pchnęła drzwi, wchodząc do środka.

— Bones, pochlebiasz mi. – Seeley uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wszedł do mieszkania.

Kiedy jakiś czas później, po tajskim jedzeniu zostały puste pudełka Brennan nalała sobie i Boothowi po lampce czerwonego wina, po czym usiadła na kanapie obok agenta.

— Złapiemy ich? — zapytała nagle, spoglądając na Bootha.

— Kogo?

— Alchemików.

Agent westchnął. To miał być miły wieczór, ale najwyraźniej nie da się uciec od obowiązków.

— Nie wiem... To naprawdę dziwna organizacja. FBI próbuje ją rozpracować od kilku lat i do tej pory im się to nie udało. Śmierć Calahana tylko potwierdziła, że nie łatwo ich przechytrzyć – powiedział Seeley, a jego spokojny tembr głosu uspokajał nerwy.

— Hodgins podejrzewa, że będą jeszcze dwa morderstwa. Jeżeli to prawda, musimy im zapobiec – odparła hardo Bones, a w jej oczach błysnęła determinacja.

— O niczym innym nie marzę, Tempe. Ale na razie jedyną osobą, którą możemy powiązać z ofiarami jest Donovan. Nie sądzę, by miał on coś wspólnego z tymi zbrodniami, ale nie zaszkodzi jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać. Jutro złożę mu wizytę.

— Pojadę z tobą.

— Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie. – Booth spojrzał na Bones, która oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, a on objął ją ramieniem. Było mu tak dobrze. Spokojny wieczór z ukochaną kobietą przy boku i lampka wina. Miał właśnie skosztować czerwonego trunku, który tak zachwalał sprzedawca, kiedy w kieszeni jego spodni zawibrował telefon. — Kogo znowu... — mruknął sięgając po Motorolę. Bones usiadła prosto przyglądając się poczynaniom jej mężczyzny.

— Nie odbierzesz?

— Już, już... Booth. – Agent wreszcie odebrał połączenie. — Tak... Oczywiście... Gdzie?... Zrozumiałem... Tak, zaraz będziemy.

— Co się stało? — zapytała antropolog, kiedy Seeley skończył rozmawiać i teraz szukał kluczyków od samochodu.

— Zbieraj się, znaleziono kolejne szczątki.

Droga na miejsce, w którym zostało znalezione ciało w rozkładzie, upłynęła w ciszy. Zarówno Booth, jak i Bones zastanawiali się, czy szczątki które za chwilę przyjdzie im zobaczyć, będą powiązane z Alchemikami. Seeley miał cichą nadzieję, że nie. Ale jego intuicja, która przeważnie nie zawodziła, podpowiadała mu co innego.

Niecałe 20 minut później agent zaparkował swojego SUV—a przed bramą starego cmentarza, który rozświetlony był przez policyjne reflektory.

— No to ładnie – mruknął Seeley wychodząc z samochodu.

— Rozumiem, że to tylko taki zwrot, bo ni jak nie pasuje mi do zaistniałej sytuacji – powiedziała Tempe dołączając do swojego partnera, który tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Agencie Booth, doktor Brennan. – Do partnerów podszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Był wysoki i przeraźliwie chudy, także marynarka od garnituru praktycznie na nim wisiała. — Jestem agent Maxwell, to ja do pana dzwoniłem.

— Witam.

— Gdzie szczątki? — Bones od razu przeszła do konkretów. Nie lubiła tracić czasu, a kiedy dodatkowo czekały na nią kości do zbadania, już nic nie było w stanie jej powstrzymać.

— Proszę za mną – odparł mężczyzna i ruszył na cmentarz, a Seeley i Tempe podążyli za nim. Niecałą minutę później stali już nad rozkopanym grobem, w którym leżały rozkładające się zwłoki.

— Mężczyzna... 35 – 45 lat... Rasa biała... Nie widzę żadnych złamań, ani obrażeń twarzoczaszki. Więcej powiem po dokładniejszym zbadaniu w instytucie – powiedziała Bones spoglądając na Seeley'a i wstając z kucek. Booth delikatnie podtrzymał jej łokieć pomagając znów stanąć na prostych nogach.

— Agencie Maxwell – zwrócił się do mężczyzny stojącego obok i przyglądającego się temu, co Brennan potrafiła powiedzieć na podstawie zwykłego szkieletu. — Przejmujemy sprawę.

— Tak podejrzewałem – odparł agent. — Czy coś jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć?

— Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie. Kto odkrył te zwłoki? — zapytał Booth.

— Derek Kolsky, nadzorca cmentarza – odparł Maxwell wskazując na mężczyznę stojącego z jednym z funkcjonariuszy.

— Dziękuję. – Seeley podał rękę starszemu koledze, po czym tamten odszedł do radiowozu informując swoich ludzi, że od tej pory są pod rozkazami agenta Bootha.

— Pójdziesz go teraz przesłuchać? — zapytała Brennan podążając za wzrokiem swojego partnera, który przyglądał się nadzorcy.

— Jutro – odparł agent kierując swój wzrok na Tempe. — Teraz ściągamy ciało do Jeffersonian – dodał i krzyknął na dwóch funkcjonariuszy stojących niedaleko. — Ej! Wy dwaj!... Tak Wy!... Te szczątki mają trafić do Instytutu Jeffersona w nienaruszonym stanie, jasne?

— Tak jest, agencie Booth.

— Przynajmniej wiedzą jak się nazywam – szepnął Seeley do Bones i posłał jej zniewalający uśmiech, który miał być pocieszeniem na zapowiadającą się długą noc.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona _

— Ludzie, zlitujcie się! Nawet kolacji nie można zjeść w spokoju! – Hodgins wszedł do laboratorium z miną cierpiętnika.

— Zaraz przywiezione zostaną szczątki, więc radzę, zapomnijcie o jedzeniu – powiedziała doktor Saroyan spoglądając pobłażliwie na naukowca, który wciąż kręcił głową.

— Żadnego zrozumienia...

— Jack, ale będziesz miał swoje robaczki. – Angela, która przyszła wraz z entomologiem, starała się jakoś go pocieszyć, posyłając mu jednocześnie swój 100 watowy uśmiech.

— I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? — Hodgins spojrzał na artystkę, która cały czas się uśmiechała. — No dobra, gdzie to ciało?

— Booth dzwonił, że już są w drodze.

— Chciałaś raczej powiedzieć, że już są – poprawiła Camille Angela, wskazując na główne drzwi, przez które dwójka techników wprowadziła nosze z ciałem. Za nimi szli Booth i Bones.

Dwie godziny później nikt już nie narzekał, wszyscy byli zajęci swoją pracą oddając się jej całkowicie. Booth musiał przyznać, że zezulcy w akcji to dopiero było coś. Porozumiewali się w tak dziwny sposób, że on sam miał problemy ze zrozumieniem treści przekazu. Tak też było i tym razem.

— Whoa! Whoa! — Agent zastopował Hodginsa. — Aca..co?!

— Acanthinula acullata.

Booth dalej patrzył na naukowca wyczekująco. W końcu entomolog zlitował się.

— Poczwarka okazała. Ślimak, którego muszla jest bardzo mała, ma kulistą i...

— Hodgins konkrety! – Seeley najwyraźniej zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

— A co innego mówię? Dobra, już — mruknął Jack widząc minę agenta. — Ślimaka znalazłem na ubraniu denata, dodam tylko że jest to dość rzadki gatunek, który na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych występuje tylko w kilku miejscach... — Naukowiec dokładnie wyjaśniał siedlisko poczwarki okazałej, kiedy obok pojawiła się Brennan. — ...co pozwala mi stwierdzić, że... — entomolog podszedł do komputera i wskazał na monitor.

— Lasy na obszarach Waszyngtonu – powiedziała Bones.

— To kompletne odludzie, a przynajmniej ta część – dodał Booth.

— Ofiara mogła tam zostać zabita. – Tempe spojrzała na swojego partnera, który wyjął Motorolę z kieszeni.

— O tym samym pomyślałem. Wyślę tam techników, niech dokładnie przeszukają teren — odparł i odszedł na bok, by wykonać telefon.

— Znalazłeś coś jeszcze? — antropolog zwróciła się do Hodginsa.

— Ja nie, Cam. Mały chip. Angela właśnie nad nim pracuje.

— Chip? Gdzie?

— W przełyku denata. Cam podejrzewa, a raczej jest tego pewna, że ofiara została zmuszona do połknięcia go...

— Połknięcia czego? — Do rozmowy na powrót włączył się agent.

— Małego chipu, Angie sprawdza czy były na nim jakieś informacje. O! O wilku mowa! – Jack spojrzał nad ramieniem Seeley'a. Do trójki osób zmierzała panna Montenegro. Była dziwnie blada, co od razu zwróciło uwagę jej byłego. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Raczej nie. Mam dwie wiadomości – powiedziała artystka do przyjaciół.

— Dobrą i złą? — zażartował Booth.

— Raczej dwie złe.

— Angie, powiesz o co chodzi? — Tempe zwróciła się do swojej przyjaciółki, która wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła.

— Po pierwsze, zrobiłam rekonstrukcje twarzy i ten gość. – Wskazała na szczątki na platformie. — To Donovan.

— Właściciel klubu? — zapytał Jack.

— Tak – przytaknęła Bones, zdając sobie sprawę, że jedyna osoba która była powiązana z poprzednimi morderstwami nie żyła.

— A druga wiadomość? — zapytał Booth, który wiedział, że już nic w tej sprawie go nie może zdziwić bardziej.

— To było na chipie. – Angela podała kartkę papieru Seeley'mu, który rozłożył ją przeczytał. Niecałe 5 sekund później jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, a do uszu zgromadzonych dotarło soczyste przekleństwo.

— Zabiję sukinsynów!

* * *

**_— 15 –_**

Bones widziała jak mięsień mimiczny na twarzy jej partnera zaczyna lekko drgać, co zdradzało jego zdenerwowanie, a potem do uszu zgromadzonych dotarły słowa agenta.

— Zabiję sukinsynów!

Brennan zaczęła się zastanawiać co było napisane, na kartce. A sądząc po reakcji Seeley'a na pewno nie mogło to być nic dobrego.

— Booth, mogę? — zapytała i wyjęła kartkę papieru z dłoni agenta. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka i już wiedziała, czemu Seeley tak zareagował.

— Co tam jest napisane? — Teraz to Hodgins domagał się dostępu do informacji.

— _Gra nie jest warta świeczki, doktor Brennan _– zacytował Booth mierzwiąc dłonią swoje włosy. Jego ruchy były nerwowe, a w głowie trwała gonitwa myśli. _Oni chcą dorwać Bone'_, pomyślał spoglądając na Tempe, która cały czas przyglądała się napisowi.

— Tylko to było zapisane na chipie? — Antropolog zwróciła się do Angeli, która przytaknęła.

— Informacja była w języku francuskim, skorzystałam z translatora i... sami zresztą już wiecie.

— Bones, od tej chwili nie chodzisz nigdzie sama, jasne? — Agent zwrócił się do swojej partnerki, a w jego głosie była taka stanowczość, że Brennan która nie lubiła kiedy jej rozkazywano, od razu podniosła afront.

— Nie możesz mi niczego zabronić – powiedziała patrząc hardo na Bootha.

— Proszę cię tylko o to, byś...

— Nie będę siedziała bezczynnie!

Zapowiadało się na małą awanturę. Angela i Jack przysłuchiwali się całej rozmowie. Hodgins z nadzieją, że dojdzie do rękoczynów (niekoniecznie brutalnych), a Montenegro z wiarą, że może jej przyjaciołom puszczą wodze wstrzemięźliwości i dowie się wreszcie co się miedzy nimi dzieje. Seeley jednak przejrzał zamiary zezulców, gdyż tylko pociągnął Tempe za rękę do jej gabinetu. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Jack westchnął.

— A zapowiadało się tak pięknie...

— Booth, nie możesz... — zaczęła Bones, ale zamilkła gdyż Seeley zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Krótkim, ale intensywnym, zawierającym w sobie wszystko co chciał jej przekazać: pasję, miłość, strach...

— Boję się o ciebie, Temperance. Nie chcę, by coś ci się stało – powiedział, odsuwając ją od siebie, tak by mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Nic mi się nie stanie...

— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć!

— Mogę – powiedziała, a agent prychnął. Bones jednak nie zrażona kontynuowała dalej. — Jesteś, więc nic mi się nie stanie. Przy tobie będę bezpieczna. Czyż nie to zawsze mi powtarzałeś?

Chcąc nie chcąc, Booth uśmiechnął się.

— Sam widzisz. Zresztą, sama też sobie poradzę – dodała, na co agent wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

— Ja wiem, że potrafisz sama dać sobie ze wszystkim radę. Wiem, bo nie raz byłem tego świadkiem, ale zrozum wreszcie, że są osoby, którym zależy na tobie, które cię kochają. Pomyśl o nich, pomyśl o mnie...

Tempe w milczeniu słuchała jego słów o powoli przyznawała mu rację. Była egoistką, nie obchodziło ją to, co czuliby jej przyjaciele, gdyby coś jej się stało.

— Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu i westchnęła. — Nie wyjdę nigdzie sama, ale...

_Jak zwykle jest jakieś ''ale'', _pomyślał Booth.

— Tak?

— Nie przestanę pracować nad rozwiązaniem tej sprawy. Mam zamiar powstrzymać Alchemików przed czwartym morderstwem – odparła, a Seeley mógł zobaczyć błysk determinacji w jej oczach.

Nigel Murray był całkowicie pochłonięty pracą. Teraz najważniejsze były kości leżące przed nim na stole autopsyjnym i odkrycie przyczyny śmierci Donovana. Koncentracja asystenta była tak skupiona na oględzinach kręgów szyjnych ofiary, że nawet nie zauważył, że dołączyła do niego Bones.

— Czy znalazłeś coś, co byłoby istotne? — zapytała, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę Nigela.

— Doktor Brennan... Ja... właśnie oglądałem drobne nierówności na kręgach szyjnych, uszkodzenia podobne jak przy uduszeniu.

— Coś jeszcze?

— Złamana kość strzałkowa w lewej ręce oraz trzy żebra – kontynuował Murray. — Nie jestem tutaj od wyciągania wniosków, ale skłaniałbym się ku teorii, że ofiara przed śmiercią została pobita...

— Albo spadła ze schodów, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę że znaleźliście ciało pod ziemią, teoria Nigela jest bardziej prawdopodobna – powiedziała Camille, która weszła na platformę i stanęła obok Bones i jej asystenta. — Wykonałam testy toksykologiczne i znalazłam metanol, który jak wiadomo jest alkoholem...

— Wiemy czym jest metanol – przerwała jej Temperance.

— To z przyzwyczajenia. Zawsze koło ciebie jest Booth i... a właśnie, gdzie on teraz jest?

— Pojechał do FBI przesłuchać mężczyznę, który znalazł Donovana. – Wyjaśniła Brennan i na powrót skupiła się na kościach.

* * *

_Siedziba FBI_

Booth spokojnym, ale pewnym krokiem wszedł do pokoju przesłuchań. Przy stole siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który ze stoickim spokojem czekał, aż agent rozpocznie przesłuchanie.

— Pan Derek Kolsky, tak? — raczej stwierdził niż zapytał Seeley.

— Zgadza się.

— Agent specjalny Seeley Booth, zapewne domyśla się pan czemu teraz rozmawiamy.

— Tak. Proszę zaczynać.

— Jak długo opiekuje się pan cmentarzem?

— 5 lat minęło w maju. Wcześniej opiekował się nim mój ojciec – odparł mężczyzna.

— Jak znalazł pan ciało?

— Na tym cmentarzu nie pochowano nikogo od lat dziewięćdziesiątych, dlatego zdziwiła i zaciekawiła mnie spulchniona ziemia. Pomyślałem, że pewnie znowu jakieś dzieciaki zakopały coś na cmentarzu i postanowiłem to sprawdzić. A co znalazłem to chyba już pan wie.

— Naukowcy ustalili, że ciało przebywało w ziemi co najmniej 3 dni. Nie zauważył pan tego wcześniej? — Dociekał Booth.

— Nie przychodzę na cmentarz codziennie. Bywam na nim 2, 3 razy w tygodniu – odparł Kolsky.

Dalsza część przesłuchania minęła w podobnym tonie i nie wniosła niczego znaczącego do śledztwa. Seeley z rezygnacją musiał stwierdzić, że zarówno przesłuchanie jak i wysłanie techników na miejsce gdzie prawdopodobnie został zamordowany Donovan nic nie dały. Siedząc w swoim gabinecie nad aktami sprawy, widział jak nastaje nowy dzień, a ciemny granat nieba zamienia się w szary świt, przywodzący na myśl kolor oczu Bones. No właśnie – nie widział jej już parę godzin i zaczynał tęsknić za jej dotykiem, spojrzeniem, uśmiechem. Kochał ją. Tego był pewny i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić życia bez niej. Już nie. Niewiele myśląc założył marynarkę i opuścił swoje biuro. Najwyższy czas sprawdzić co słychać u zezulców.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

Angela Montenegro była sercem zespołu pracującego w Jeffersonian, zawsze radosna i chętna do pomocy. Tak powiedział o niej Jack Hodgins. Dobrze zapamiętała te słowa, nawet miała schowany wycinek z gazety, który zawierał ten cytat i co jakiś czas wyciągała go z czeluści biurka, by jeszcze raz przeczytać te słowa, które sprawiły jej tyle radości. Czasami wspominała szczęśliwe dni jakie dane jej było spędzić z Jack'em. Była wtedy szczęśliwa jak nigdy i wiele by dała, by znów tak się czuć. Pozostawało tylko pytanie czy odważy się zaryzykować jeszcze raz. Bo jeżeli nie Hodgins to kto?

— Ange. – Artystka odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego imienia, wypowiedzianego przez głos tak dobrze jej znany. W drzwiach stał Hodgins, a w dłoniach trzymał dwa kubki, z których wydobywała się para. — Pomyślałem, że skoro nie udało nam się zjeść kolacji, to może chociaż kawy napijemy się razem – powiedział naukowiec uśmiechając się.

— Jasne – odparła Montenegro i poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

* * *

**_— 16 –_**

Booth wkroczył do Instytutu Jeffersona zadowolony, co było spowodowane podwojeniem ochrony przez Camille, za co był jej niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nie żeby Jeffersonian był kompletnie niestrzeżony, co to, to nie. Ale paru strażników więcej nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Idąc do gabinetu Brennan, Seeley zauważył Hodginsa i Angelę pijących kawę w pracowni artystki i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Życzył im szczęścia, naprawdę, gdyż nie znał drugiej pary tak pasującej do siebie. No, może poza nim samym i Bones. Lubił Angelę, umiała podnieść na duchu, a co ważniejsze, zawsze kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba potrafiła przemówić Tempe do rozumu. Jeśli nie liczyć Sully'ego i nieszczęsnej misji w Afganistanie. Booth wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym wspomnieniu i ruszył dalej.

Wchodząc do gabinetu swojej partnerki, już miał powitać ją zwyczajowym „Hej Bones!", kiedy zamilkł tuż przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów. Zamiast tego, uśmiechnął się. Temperance spała na kanapie przykryta kurtką, która pełniła nędzną imitację koca. Seeley najciszej jak tylko potrafił, podszedł do niej i zdjął swoją marynarkę okrywając nią Bones. Antropolog lekko drgnęła, ale nie obudziła się tylko wtuliła się w nowe okrycie. Booth usiadł na fotelu na przeciwko niej i westchnął. Tempe wyglądał tak pięknie. Na twarzy widoczna była błogość i ani jedna zmarszczka nie zdradzała zdenerwowania. Zapatrzony w swoją partnerkę, kobietę którą kochał, nawet nie zauważył kiedy zmorzył go sen.

Temperance obudziły promienie słońca tańczące po jej twarzy. Zasłoniła dłonią oczy, chroniąc się przed oślepnięciem i wspominając senne marzenia. Miała taki przyjemny sen, śniło jej się, że była z Boothem a było to tak realistyczne, że wręcz czuła jego zapach. Tak po prawdzie to nadal go wyczuwała. I wtedy jej wzrok padł na mężczyznę śpiącego na fotelu i marynarkę, którą była przykryta. Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Właśnie miała wstać, kiedy do gabinetu weszła Angela.

— No nareszcie... — zaczęła artystka, ale umilkła widząc śpiącego agenta. — A ten jeszcze śpi? Ale wcale nie powinno mnie to dziwić, pewnie podobnie jak ty, nie spał całą noc...

— Nawet nie wiedziałam, że przyjechał – odparła Brennan stając na przeciw swojej przyjaciółki, która ściszyła swój głos do szeptu.

— To teraz powiedz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Bones była zdezorientowana.

— Nie udawaj, że nie zrozumiałaś. Pytam o ciebie i Bootha – wyjaśniła artystka, a Brennan najwidoczniej zrobiła minę winowajczyni, gdyż na twarzy artystki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Ange, czy wszystko dobrze?

— Złociutka, nigdy nie było lepiej. Ale... czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami...

— Przecież jesteśmy i nie wiem o czym miałabym ci nie powiedzieć – odparła Tempe.

— No i znowu! Czy ja naprawdę muszę na siłę wyciągać z ciebie, że jesteś z Boothem?

— Skąd wiesz?

— Ha! A jednak! — wykrzyknęła Angela, a Brennan zrozumiała że właśnie się przyznała.

— Mówił ktoś coś? — Do kobiet dotarł głos Seeley'a, którego najwidoczniej obudził okrzyk tryumfu w wykonaniu panny Montenegro.

— Nasz śpiący królewicz się obudził – zacmokała Angela spoglądając na agenta, a Tempe starała się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

— Awansowałem na księcia? Nieźle – zażartował Booth, który otrząsnął się z resztek snu. — Brakuje mi tylko królewny i białego rumaka.

— Za rumaka może robić SUV, a co do królewny... myślę, że jedną już masz – odpowiedziała Angela i wyszła, zostawiając zdezorientowanego agenta.

* * *

_Royal Diner _

— Powiedziałaś Ange? Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie mówią o nas w wiadomościach – powiedział Booth usiłując nadziać na widelec groszek, który uparcie krążył po całym talerzu. Byli właśnie na śniadaniu, które zaproponował agent.

— Nic jej nie mówiłam, zresztą Angela nie jest plaskarą.

— Plotkarą, Bones.

— No przecież mówię – odparła niczym nie zrażona antropolog, na co Seeley tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

— Ale nie wybaczę ci, że zmusiłaś mnie bym TO zamówił. – Agent dźgnął widelcem w sałatkę.

— Uznałam, że skoro ja dałam się przekonać do spróbowania szarlotki, to ty w ramach rewanżu mógłbyś...

— Dobra, dobra. Mam to – przerwał jej.

— Co?

— Co „co"?

— Co masz? — zapytała Tempe.

— Nieważne. A tak w ogóle to zauważyłem, że Cam podwoiła ochronę.

— Tak, poczta też podlega kontroli. Camille nie chce, by powtórzyła się sytuacja taka jak z Eppesem.

— Masz na myśli to serce, które Angela otrzymała w przesyłce? — upewnił się agent, a Bones przytaknęła. — A właśnie... pamiętasz co Hodgins mówił o tym ślimaku...

— Poczwarce okazałej.

— Jakoś tak. No więc wysłałem techników w miejsce żerowania tego robaka i nie znaleźli nic poza opuszczonym kościołem – powiedział Booth odsuwając przy okazji talerz z do połowy zjedzoną sałatką.

— I co teraz? Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w plamce?

— Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć w kropce.

— Logicznie rzecz biorąc plamka na kartce to kropka – sprecyzowała Temperance, a Seeley tylko teatralnie przewrócił oczami, co nie uszło uwadze Bones. — Znów popełniłam błąd.

— Gdybyś tego nie robiła, to zacząłbym podejrzewać że nie rozmawiam z prawdziwą Temperance – odparł Seeley i uśmiechnął się spoglądając prosto w oczy swojej partnerki, która odwzajemniła uśmiech.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy razem...

— Nie, Bones. To, że jesteśmy razem zawdzięczamy między innymi twojej „niewiedzy". Dzięki temu jesteś wyjątkowa. I muszę przyznać, że podoba mi się to, że czasami tłumaczę ci pewne rzeczy – wyjaśnił Seeley z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Zauważyłam – odparła Brennan, na co uśmiech agenta jeszcze się powiększył.

— Czas wracać. Odwiozę cię do Instytutu, a sam pojadę przesłuchać tego ochroniarza, Rocky'ego – powiedział Booth, prosząc o rachunek.

— Jadę z tobą.

— Bones, tylko z nim pogadam. Nie widzę potrzeby, byś tam ze mną jechała. A może przez ten czas uda ci się odkryć coś nowego?...

— Z założenia wszystkie odkrycia są nowe – wpadła mu w słowo Tempe wstając od stolika.

— A ty znowu swoje.

— Czyli?

— Logicznie, naukowo, antropologicznie.

— Jestem naukowcem. Logiczne myślenie to podstawa – powiedziała Brennan.

— Taaa... — mruknął pod nosem agent, przepuszczając swoją partnerkę w drzwiach.

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Ja? Przyznałem ci rację – odparł Booth z uśmiechem.

— Nieprawda.

— Prawda.

— To co powiedziałeś, nie brzmiało jak przyznanie racji.

— Skąd wiesz? Przecież nie dosłyszałaś.

— Słuch mam dobry.

— Teraz będziesz się kłócić? — zapytał Seeley otwierając jej drzwi do samochodu.

— Ja się nie kłócę.

— A co robisz?

— Wymieniam poglądy.

— Jasne – parsknął agent.

— Booth!

— No co?

* * *

**_— 17 –_**

Temperance pochylała się nad szczątkami Donovana, próbując znaleźć coś, co choćby odrobinę przybliżyło ją oraz Bootha do rozwiązania sprawy Alchemików. Na stole obok leżały szczątki Calahana oraz zwęglone kości Jasmine, które czekały na swoją kolej, by oddać się pod kolejną analizę najlepszej antropolog w kraju. Na razie jednak, wysiłki Bones nie przynosiły żadnych rezultatów.

— Doktor Brennan czeka aż kości do niej przemówią, tak? — Camille podeszła do Angeli, która przyglądała się swojej przyjaciółce.

— Może...

— Angela, czy coś się stało? — Patolog przyjrzała się uważnie swojej podwładnej.

— Co proszę?

— Nigdy nie odpowiadałaś jednym słowem na pytania dotyczące Brennan.

— Ach... No bo widzisz... Bootha i Bren ciągnie do siebie. Jestem prawie pewna, że ze sobą spali – powiedziała Montenegro, a oczy Cam zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewała.

— Jak? Skąd ty to wiesz?

— Przyznała się. Może nie do tego, że zaciągnęła go do łóżka, ale do tego, że coś między nimi jest. _Coś_, czyli buzująca chemia i iskry sypiące się dookoła – wyjaśniła artystka.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałam.

— Ja też nie. Ale proszę cię, nie mów nikomu, OK?

— Dlaczego?

— Oni chyba nie chcą, by to się na razie wydało – odpowiedziała Angela, spoglądając na Tempe. Cam podążyła za wzrokiem podwładnej i odparła z uśmiechem.

— Rozumiem. Będę milczeć jak grób.

_''Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow found you and I collide.''_

_''Collide''_ **Howie Day**

Wewnątrz SUV—a Booth nucił wraz z piosenkarzem, którego miękki głos płynął z głośników i w 100% zgadzał się z przesłaniem piosenki. Wreszcie ją znalazł. Zderzyli się na drodze, którą zaczęli podążać jakiś czas temu, a którą wybrali razem, nieświadomi swoich decyzji. I po latach, w końcu mógł powiedzieć, że kobieta którą kochał była z nim. I choć dobrze wiedział, że jeszcze trochę czasu upłynie zanim zarówno Tempe, jak i on przyzwyczają się do nowej sytuacji, to wierzył że będzie dobrze. Inna opcja po prostu nie wchodziła w grę.

Seeley był mężczyzną, który kiedy sobie coś postanowił, to zawsze starał się to postanowienie wykonać. A teraz zamierzał być z Temperance do końca swoich dni. Ile by mu ich nie zostało...

Po niecałych piętnastu minutach agent zaparkował przed lokalem Donovana. W dzień świecący pustką, w nocy tętnił życiem. Mimo że okolica nie należała do slumsów, idąc na tyły klubu, Booth musiał uważać, by nie potknąć się o jakąś butelkę po piwie lub inną rzecz niewiadomego pochodzenia. Nie to, by nie był przyzwyczajony do trudnych warunków, Bones nie raz przetestowała pod tym względem jego wytrzymałość.

W końcu Seeley wszedł przez tylne drzwi na tyły klubu, nie były zamknięte co nieco go zaskoczyło, ale z drugiej strony... W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok i tylko dzięki doskonałemu wzrokowi, agent dostrzegł kontur drzwi w głębi korytarza.

— Kanciapa Rocky'ego – mruknął pod nosem i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Chwilę potem stał już przed masywnie wyglądającymi drzwiami. Zapukał, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi ponownie zastukał, ale nie było odzewu. Nacisnął klamkę, jednak drzwi nie ustąpiły.

— A chciałem tego uniknąć – szepnął Booth i rozejrzał się dookoła, nie widząc nikogo postanowił zastosować mniej konwencjonalne metody. Chwilę potem zamek szczęknął i agent wszedł do środka.

Wnętrze, podobnie jak korytarz, skąpane było w mroku. Ale tak jak i tam, Seeley wszystko widział. Łóżko, stolik, szafa, której niedomknięte drzwi zwróciły uwagę Bootha. Podszedł do nich i uważnie zlustrował zawartość.

— Jasna cholera – wyrwało mu się, kiedy zobaczył co powodowało niedomykanie się drzwiczek. Nie oglądając nic więcej szybko wyjął telefon i ruszył do wyjścia. Zamykając drzwi od kanciapy czekał aż Bones odbierze. Zaaferowany odkryciem nie zauważył, że nie jest sam. Gdy się odwrócił poczuł silny ból. Dookoła zapanowała ciemność.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

— Złociutka, twój telefon cały czas dzwoni. – Angela podeszła do Brennan, która wciąż lustrowała szczątki leżące na stole.

— To pewnie z wydawnictwa. Obiecałam, że postaram się dokończyć nową powieść do końca przyszłego miesiąca – odparła Tempe przerywając badanie.

— Skoro tak mówisz... Ale powiedz mi... Czy ty i Booth tak na serio?

— Nie wiem co to znaczy? — Bones wyminęła artystkę i skierowała się do swojego gabinetu.

— Bren, nie unikaj odpowiedzi. Zresztą sama się przyznałaś. – Montenegro podążała za swoją przyjaciółką mówiąc konspiracyjnym szeptem.

— Skoro wiesz to czemu pytasz?

— Twoja dosłowność potrafi zmęczyć człowieka. To co z tego, że wiem. Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. – Angela nie dawała za wygraną.

— Rozumiem, że nie wyjdziesz z mojego gabinetu, dopóki nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie, mam rację? — zapytała Bones siadając za biurkiem i spoglądając na artystkę.

— Masz całkowitą rację – odparła Ange krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Tak, to prawda. Booth i ja... jesteśmy razem – wykrztusiła w końcu Temperance, a na twarzy panny Montenegro pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Nareszcie!

— Słucham? Co masz na myśli...

— No bo czy to nie było oczywiste? Ty i Seeley pasujecie do siebie. Pamiętasz nasze rozmowy z czasów, kiedy zaczynaliście współpracę? — Artystka popatrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę.

— Nie.

— Sweety... Ale to i tak w tej chwili nie jest ważne. Najważniejsze, że wreszcie dotarło do was... Ale czy mi się wydaje czy ty... Chyba nie masz wątpliwości?

— Nie – odparła szybko antropolog, a Angela teatralnie złapała się za serce. — Ale to dla mnie nowość. Jest zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy kiedy byłam z Sully'm. Czuję się inaczej. – Bones postanowiła przyznać się artystce. Mówiła prawdę. Kiedy spotykała się z Sullivanem czuła pożądanie i pociąg fizyczny. Oczywiście nie spędzali całych dni w łóżku, ale Brennan nie mogła powiedzieć, że łączyło ją z nim tyle, ile łączy ją z Seeley'em.

Montenegro obeszła biurko i kucnęła na przeciwko Tempe, tak by mogła spojrzeć swojej przyjaciółce w oczy.

— Doskonale cię rozumiem – zaczęła artystka. — Wiem, że możesz... że czujesz się inaczej, ale to dlatego że tym razem jesteś z mężczyzną, którego znasz, który zna ciebie i wie o tobie wszystko. Łączy was wiele, dużo razem przeszliście i nie oszukujmy się, ale przez lata dojrzewaliście do tego, by być razem. I nie przeszkodził wam żaden morderca, agent FBI, podrzędna prawniczka ani choroba Bootha. Dotarliście razem do celu jakim jesteście WY. Razem. Dlatego czujesz się inaczej, bo jesteś kochana i kochasz.

Bones słuchała słów Angeli i zaczynała przyznawać jej rację. Artystka doskonale wychwyciła wewnętrzne rozterki antropolog, ale co ważniejsze bardzo jasno określił uczucie jakim Temperance darzyła Bootha. Kochała go. Ona, racjonalna i logiczna, twierdząca że miłość nie istnieje w końcu ją znalazła. I nie musiała daleko szukać.

— Dziękuję, Ange – powiedziała uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

— Nie masz za co dziękować. Ja tylko powiedziałam to, co zaobserwowałam – odparła i podniosła się. — A teraz wybacz, ale wrócę do swoich zajęć zanim Cam powie, że znów spędzam czas na pogaduszkach.

Po tych słowach Angela puściła oko Brennan i wyszła z gabinetu pozostawiając swoją przyjaciółkę samą. Bones pokrzepiona słowami artystki na powrót skupiła się na pracy. Najpierw jednak postanowiła sprawdzić kto do niej dzwonił. Mile zaskoczył ją fakt iż to nie wydawnictwo usilnie próbowało się z nią skontaktować, a Booth. Szybko wybrała numer swojego partnera i w oczekiwaniu na połączenie zaczęła przeglądać akta sprawy. Po piątym sygnale odezwała się poczta głosowa, co trochę zdziwiło Tempe. Seeley zawsze odbierał telefon, zwłaszcza kiedy to ona dzwoniła. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale rezultat był podobny. Trochę się zaniepokoiła, ale uznała że Booth najprawdopodobniej teraz nie może odebrać i wróciła do pracy, mając nadzieję że Seeley do niej oddzwoni. Nie wiedziała, że przyjdzie jej czekać bardzo długo.

* * *

**_— 18 –_**

Chłód i drętwienie prawej ręki obudziło Bootha. Stęknął i spróbował otworzyć oczy. Każda próba kończyła się jednak niepowodzeniem, a jemu wydawało się, że powieki są jak z ołowiu. W końcu udało mu się i zobaczył zamazany obraz. Wszystko było rozmyte, nie posiadające konkretnych konturów, co tylko zdenerwowało agenta. Zamrugał parę razy i z ulgą stwierdził, że ostrość powraca. Dopiero teraz mógł sobie pozwolić na określenie miejsca swojego pobytu. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale spętane nogi i związane za plecami ręce skutecznie uniemożliwiały jakikolwiek ruch.

— Kurwa — zaklął próbując trochę rozluźnić więzy. Bezskutecznie. Zrezygnowany oparł głowę na zimnej podłodze i syknął z bólu. Dopiero teraz poczuł metaliczny zapach krwi, który drażnił jego nozdrza. — Świetnie – mruknął i spróbował się przewrócić na drugi bok, by rana na jego głowie nie miała kontaktu z zimnym betonem. Dopiero po wykonaniu tego manewru rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które było dla niego więzieniem. Znajdował się w obskurnym pokoju bez okien, w którym światło dawała goła żarówka zawieszona pod sufitem. Ściany pokrywał grzyb i wilgoć, która potęgowała chłód. Na przeciwko agenta były drzwi, które jako jedyne wydawały się porządne.

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

Ręce zaczęły drętwieć, a rana na głowie zaczęła pulsować tępym bólem przeszkadzając w koncentracji.

_Co tu się dzieje? Ile czasu już tutaj jestem? Czy Bones już wie? _

Pytania przewijały się w umyśle Seeley'a, który walczył z utrzymaniem świadomości. Na próżno. Chwile potem ponownie osunął się w ciemność.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

Brennan czuła narastający niepokój. Coś było nie tak. Coś się nie zgadzało. Booth już dawno powinien zadzwonić, poinformować ją o wynikach przesłuchania. A tymczasem telefon milczał.

— Sweety, może bateria mu padła? — Angela co rusz rzucała pomysłami, które wytłumaczyłyby milczenie Seeley'a.

— Zna mój numer na pamięć.

— Może nie miał skąd zadzwonić?

— Mógł przyjechać tutaj. Zresztą powinien tu być już godzinę temu. Ile czasu mogło mu zająć przesłuchanie tego ochroniarza?

— Doktor Brennan ma rację. – Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Camille. – To nie leży w naturze Bootha.

— Zanim popadniemy w paranoję może zastanówmy się...

— Nad czym się tu zastanawiać, Jack?!

— Jadę tam – oznajmiła Tempe, przerywając Angeli i Hodginsowi.

— To znaczy?

— Tam gdzie udał się wcześniej Seeley. To jedyny punkt odniesienia – powiedziała Brennan zbierając swoje rzeczy do torby, podczas gdy pozostali przypatrywali się jej działaniu. Chwilę potem była już gotowa do wyjścia.

— Chyba nie chcesz tam pojechać sama? – Angela przyjrzała się uważniej swojej przyjaciółce.

— A czemu nie?

— Złotko, a jeżeli i tobie się coś stanie?

— Nie wiemy czy coś złego stało się Boothowi. Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków – odparła Tempe rzeczowym tonem, chociaż sama w to nie wierzyła. Montenegro chyba odkryła jej odczucia bo jej twarz przybrała dobrze znany wyraz. _Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać?_ to pytanie aż za nadto raziło w oczy Brennan.

— Angela ma rację – zgodziła się doktor Saroyan.

— Ja pojadę – odezwał się Hodgins. – Kto jak kto, ale mogę się przydać.

Bones tylko przytaknęła.

* * *

_Gabinet Sweetsa _

Doktor Lance Sweets przeglądał swoje notatki z serii terapeutycznych, kiedy telefon na jego biurku wydał charakterystyczny dźwięk.

— Lance Sweets – powiedział psycholog odbierając połączenie.

— Dzięki Bogu, że odebrałeś – odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie.

— Angela, to ty?

— Tak.

— Czy coś sie stało?

— Dopiero może się stać. Booth zniknął i nie daje znaku życia. Tempe się martwi, choć nie daje o sobie tego poznać. Ja zaraz umrę z nerwów, a...

— Angela, spokojnie! — przerwał Słodki artystce, która słowa wyrzucała z siebie niczym karabin maszynowy. — Jak to Booth zniknął?

— Pojechał przesłuchać świadka i nie wrócił. Cam podejrzewa, że mogą stać za tym Alchemicy...

— Czekaj, czekaj... Alchemicy? Ta grupa, którą podejrzewaliście o ostatnie zbrodnie?

— Tak! — Głos Angeli zaczynał brzmieć histerycznie.

— Zaraz przyjadę do Jeffersonian, wszystko dokładnie mi opowiesz – powiedział stanowczo Sweets i rozłączył się. Kiedy dziś rano przyszedł do pracy nie podejrzewał, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Myślał, że kolejny dzień spędzi nad papierami i analizowaniem zachowania agentów FBI. Jak widać los zechciał inaczej.

— To tutaj. – Brennan wskazała na gmach klubu Donovana, zupełnie zapominając, że Hodgins doskonale wie gdzie to jest. Naukowiec jednak nic nie odpowiedział, nie widział sensu jeszcze bardziej denerwować Tempe. W związku z tym zaparkował swój samochód i już po chwili oboje szli tą samą uliczką na tyły klubu, którą wcześniej podążał Booth.

— Obskurne miejsce – mruknął Jack rozglądając się dookoła.

— Nie bardziej niż inne boczne uliczki w dużych miastach. To chyba tu – Bones zatrzymała się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze klubu.

— A więc tutaj mieszka Rocky – powiedział Hodgins i zanim zdążył zapytać się Tempe co teraz robią, ona już była przy drzwiach. — Masz nakaz?

— Są otwarte.

Jack uniósł brwi w zdumieniu i podszedł do Bones, która praktycznie już była w środku. Nie czekając wszedł za nią. Wewnątrz nie paliła się żadna lampka i ciemność znacznie utrudniała sprawne poruszanie.

— Masz latarkę? — zapytała antropolog, kiedy dotarli pod drzwi, które w jej mniemaniu musiały być kanciapą ochroniarza.

— Już... — Hodgins zaczął szukać jej w torbie, a po chwili rozległ się głuchy łomot i pomstowanie naukowca. — Niech to szlag!

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, ze mną tak, ale...

— Jack?

Chwilę potem na ciemny korytarz padł snop światła, który został skierowany przez Hodginsa na podłogę.

— To krew – powiedział naukowiec i dodał widząc minę Tempe. — To jeszcze nic nie znaczy...

— Taka ilość utraconej krwi nie spowodowałby śmierci – odparła rzeczowym tonem Bones, w którym starała się opanować strach. Bała się. Okropnie się bała, ale nie mogła pozwolić sobie na słabość. Nie teraz, kiedy Booth jej potrzebował.

— Wezmę próbkę do analizy. – Entomolog zaczął wyjmować z torby próbki, a kiedy skończył wraz z Brennan skierował się do małego pomieszczenia, które podobnie jak klub, było otwarte. Tempe rozpoczęła oględziny małego mieszkania. Podobnie jak Seeley jej wzrok padł na szafę stojącą w rogu. Podeszła i otworzyła ją i już wiedziała jakim odkryciem chciał podzielić się z nią jej partner.

— Hodgins!

Naukowiec momentalnie znalazł się przy Brennan.

— Tak?

— Spójrz. Rozpoznajesz to? — Antropolog wskazała na zawartość szafy.

— O tak – odparł Jack biorąc do ręki jedno z takich samych ubrań. — Doskonała replika. Takie same stroje miały ofiary w chwili śmierci.

— Rocky jest Alchemikiem – wyszeptała Bones.

— Niedobrze.

— Booth...

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

— I pojechała wraz z Hodginsem do tego całego ochroniarza. – Angela zakończyła swoją opowieść, kiedy do laboratorium niczym burza wpadła Bones, a za nią Jack.

— To Alchemicy! To... Co ty tu robisz? — Wzrok Tempe padł na Sweetsa stojącego obok artystki.

— Dowiedziałem się o agencie Boothie...

— No właśnie, znaleźliście coś? — zapytała doktor Saroyan przerywając terapeucie.

— Komórkę Seeley'a i krew. Zaraz ją zbadam i dopiero wtedy będziemy mieć 100% pewność czy krew należy do Bootha – odparł naukowiec.

— Krew? — Angela spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę.

— To jeszcze o niczym nie przesądza. Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków – uspokoiła artystkę Cam, która starała się myśleć racjonalnie. — Coś jeszcze? Skąd wiecie, że to Alchemicy?

— Było też to. – Temperance wyciągnęła z torby lnianą szatę.

— To oznacza, że ten ochroniarz jest jednym z nich i to on porwał Bootha, tak? — podsumował wszystko Sweets.

— Zgadza się – przytaknął Hodgins – Obawiam się, że jeżeli oni cały czas postępują zgodnie z rytuałem to Booth może być czwartą ofiarą.

— Powiadomiliście FBI?

— Tak. Zadzwoniłam do Cullena, już rozpoczął poszukiwania, a technicy przeszukują mieszkanie ochroniarza – powiedziała Brennan.

— I tak nic nie znajdą, to nieudacznicy – dodał Jack z pogardą w głosie.

— Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Musimy znaleźć coś co... trzeba odkryć nowe fakty. – Camille postanowiła zmobilizować swoich współpracowników.

— Ja i Nigel zajmę się analizą kości, na pewno jest coś co przeoczyliśmy – powiedziała Bones spoglądając na asystenta, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, po czym zwróciła się do Hodginsa. — Jak tylko zrobisz analizę...

— Poinformuję cię – dokończył za nią Jack. — Spokojnie.

— OK. Ja tymczasem będę w stałym kontakcie z FBI, może znajdą coś nowego...

— Wątpię...

— Hodgins!

— No co? — Entomolog wzruszył ramionami, a Cam kontynuowała.

— Nie kłóćmy się. Skoro wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić, radzę się tym zająć.

— A my? — odezwała się Angela.

— Właśnie – przytknął Sweets domyślając się, że artystka miała go na myśli.

— Przeanalizujcie akta sprawy, może zauważycie coś co... Po prostu zróbcie to – odparła Saroyan i poszła do swojego biura. Chwilę potem wszyscy zajęci byli swoimi zadaniami, a przyświecał im jeden cel. Znaleźć Bootha.

* * *

**_— 19 –_**

— Nic? Kompletnie nic?

— Przykro mi. – Lance usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle w pracowni Angeli.

Od godziny, tak jak poleciła im Cam, analizowali akta sprawy Alchemików próbując dostrzec coś istotnego. Niestety ich starania nie przynosiły żadnych rezultatów. W końcu panna Montenegro z cichym westchnięciem usiadła obok Słodkiego.

— To jakiś koszmar.

— Gdyby tak było, nie siedzielibyśmy teraz nad stertą papierów, a Booth i Brennan rozwiązywaliby kolejną sprawę – powiedział Sweets i spojrzał na artystkę, która zerkała przez szklane drzwi na platformę.

— Biedna Tempe. Wszystko to musiało się wydarzyć właśnie teraz?

— Los bywa przewrotny – skomentował psycholog, co zwróciło uwagę Angeli. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie po czym wyszeptała.

— Ty wiesz.

— Wiem o czym?

— O Seeley'u i Temperance.

— Ach.. o nich.

— Sam się domyśliłeś? — dociekała artystka.

— Po części. Reszta wyszła na naszej sesji, ale wybłagali bym nic nikomu nie mówił. Zresztą i tak obowiązywała mnie tajemnica lekarska – wyjaśnił Słodki i skierował swój wzrok na Bones, która stała pochylona nad szczątkami.

— Martwię się o nią – powiedziała Angela podążając za wzrokiem psychologa. — Udaje twardą, ale przeżywa to. Bardzo. Nie chcę nawet myśleć co się stanie kiedy...

— Znajdziemy Bootha – przerwał jej stanowczym głosem Sweets. Sam tego chciał, bo przecież agent Booth był jego przyjacielem. Nie przyznałby się nikomu, ale Seeley był dla niego trochę jak starszy brat. To do niego przyszedł gdy miał problem z Daisy, a on go wysłuchał. Lance znalazł w pracy przyjaciół, i choć czasami byli złośliwi to wiedział, że lubią go. A poza tym on też potrafił powiedzieć ciętą ripostę. Ale nie na tym to tylko polegało. Nikt nie bał się powiedzieć prawdy. Sweets nie raz łagodził spory, nie raz był świadkiem tęsknych spojrzeń pełnych uczucia. I nie chciał tego stracić. A dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Boothowi coś by się stało, to już nigdy nie byłoby tak samo. Nie byłoby rodziny. Znowu...

— Znajdziemy – zawtórowała Angela kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Słodkiego.

Booth na powrót zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Po zdrętwiałych rękach rozchodziło się nieprzyjemne uczucie mrowienia, a wilgoć i chłód panujący w pomieszczeniu sprawiły, że agent zaczął drżeć z zimna. Głowa już go nie bolała, co umożliwiło mu rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Nie miał złudzeń, jego położenie nie było najlepsze. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, ani ile czasu już tu jest. Jedyne co pamiętał to, to że dzwonił do Bones, a potem ciemność. Nic więcej. Teraz pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że Temperance rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Tej myśli postanowił się trzymać, bo ostatnie co teraz mógł zrobić to popaść w panikę. Ale to było nie do przyjęcia, on się nie poddaje. Nigdy. A zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy w końcu ma Bones. Wspomnienie swojej partnerki przywołało uśmiech na twarzy Bootha, który szybko jednak zgasł, gdy do uszu agenta dotarł odgłos kroków. Dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż w końcu ucichł i drzwi się otworzyły. Stanął w nich człowiek, którego Seeley najmniej się spodziewał.

— To ty...

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona _

— Tempe... — Jack szybkim krokiem wszedł za Brennan do jej gabinetu.

— Masz wyniki? — zapytała choć dobrze znała odpowiedź. Hodgins tylko skinął głową.

— To krew Bootha.

Bones przyjęła to ze spokojem, a przynajmniej starała się na taką wyglądać. W środku jednak była cała roztrzęsiona i choć powtarzała sobie, że krwi było za mało, by jej utrata spowodowała śmierć, to sama świadomość że Seeley jest ranny nie dawała jej spokoju i napawała strachem. _Skup się Brennan. Musisz się skupić,_ powtarzała w myślach chcąc się uspokoić.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Jack widząc, że informacja jaką przekazał Tempe spowodowała u niej dziwne odrętwienie.

— Tak... Udało ci się znaleźć coś jeszcze?

— Ponownie zbadałem cząsteczki znalezione przy poprzednich ofiarach i porównałem je z drobinkami z mieszkania ochroniarza. Większość się zgadza, ale...

— Co „ale"?

— Na ubraniach ofiar były też ślady grzyba, który rozwija się w wilgotnych, chłodnych miejscach. A kanciapa Rocky'ego na pewno do takich nie należy – wyjaśnił Hodgins.

— Czyli Calahan oraz pozostała dwójka musieli być przetrzymywani w innym miejscu. Może tam jest Booth? — wydedukowała Bones i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tą opcją.

— Bardzo możliwe.

— Musimy znaleźć coś jeszcze, może...

— Doktorze Hodgins!

Tempe i Jack spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, w kierunku których zmierzała Camille.

— O co chodzi?

— Technicy przeszukali mieszkanie ochroniarza...

— I nic nie znaleźli – wciął się Hodgins.

— I tu się mylisz. Lepiej sam zobacz co to, bo na pewno należy to do twojej sfery naukowej – powiedziała doktor Saroyan, na co entomolog zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale bez słowa poszedł do siebie zostawiając Tempe i Cam same.

— Ja się czujesz? — zapytała Camille spoglądając na Brennan.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze.

— Wcale tego nie oczekuję... Robimy wszystko, by znaleźć Seeley'a, wiesz o tym.

— Wiem – przytaknęła antropolog.

— FBI wszczęło poszukiwania. Alchemicy nie pozostaną bezkarni... — zaczęła Saroyan, ale przerwał jej głośny okrzyk Hodginsa.

— To jest TO! — Dobiegło do uszu kobiet, które tylko spojrzały na siebie i szybko pobiegły do pracowni Hodginsa.

* * *

_Kilka chwil wcześniej..._

Hodgins wyszedł z gabinetu Tempe zostawiając swoją przyjaciółkę z doktor Saroyna. Przyjaciółkę. Tak właśnie myślał o Brennan. I choć ta przyjaźń była zupełnie czymś innym niż przyjaźń jaka łączyła Bones z Angelą, a już na pewno nie można jej było porównać do uczucia jakim Tempe obdarzała Bootha, to Jack Hodgins mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że ta logiczna i oddana pracy kobieta, należy do grona jego przyjaciół. To jej powiedział, że jest bogaty. To ona uratowała mu życie prostym, acz bolesnym zabiegiem kiedy tkwili zakopani pod ziemią. Wspierali się nawzajem. I choć nie musieli spędzać ze sobą czasu, spotykać się poza pracą, to i tak każde z nich wiedziało, że może liczyć na drugą osobę.

I teraz, kiedy Hodgins widział jak Brennan się zamartwia, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym jak odkrycie jak największej liczby faktów, które pozwoliłby odnaleźć Bootha. Dlatego też, wiadomość że technicy FBI znaleźli w mieszkaniu Rocky'ego coś, co umknęło jego uwadze, zaskoczyła go ale i zdenerwowała. Jednak nie na tyle, by Jack zapomniał o nieudolności policyjnych speców.  
_Pewnie to jakiś nic nieznaczący kawałek drewna, _myślał wchodząc do swojej pracowni. No bo cóż innego mogłoby to być?

Entomolog podszedł do swojego stanowiska pracy i zatrzymał się w pół kroku całkowicie zaskoczony, jednocześnie czując jak narasta w nim ekscytacja. _Czy to możliwe? _zaczął się zastanawiać i szybko rozpoczął oględziny znaleziska. Chciał potwierdzić to, co wydawało mu się oczywiste. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Czy zatem to oznaczało, że Booth jest w pobliżu?

— To jest TO! — krzyknął, po chwili już słyszał kroki kobiet, które praktycznie biegły, by dowiedzieć się co wywołało radosny okrzyk naukowca.

* * *

**_— 20 –_**

— To ty...

— Widzę, że pan mnie poznaje. No proszę. – Mężczyzna podszedł do leżącego na podłodze Bootha. — A jednak dostrzegam też zaskoczenie na pańskiej twarzy, agencie Booth.

— Kolsky... Jak to możliwe? Przecież to Rocky... — Seeley starał się wszystko jakoś poukładać, ale pojedyncze elementy układanki nie chciały do siebie pasować.

_Kolsky? Nadzorca cmentarza? Alchemicy? Co tu się do cholery dzieje?_

_— _Dużo pytań zapewne przychodzi do głowy, czyż nie mam racji? — zapytał porywacz, ale wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, gdyż dalej kontynuował. — Może zacznę od Rocky'ego. To mój pomocnik, czy może raczej wspólnik jak wolisz...

— Ale... — zaczął Booth, jednak momentalnie przerwał gdyż potężny fala bólu rozchodząca się po jego ciele uniemożliwiła mu to.

— Nie ładnie przerywać – zacmokał Kolsky.

— Ty sukinsynie – wycharczał Seeley i jęknął, gdyż mężczyzna ponownie zadał silny cios w plecy. Ból promieniował przez całe ciało agenta. Kolsky ponownie stanął przed Boothem tak, by widzieć grymas bólu na twarzy leżącego przed nim mężczyzny.

— Chyba coś mówiłem, prawda? Mamusia nie nauczyła cię dobrych manier? A może to tatuś się nie postarał? — Na wzmiankę o ojcu Booth zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Tym razem nie da satysfakcji porywaczowi. — Zaczynasz rozumieć. Mogę kontynuować... ale zanim to nastąpi. Rocky! — Kolsky przywołał swojego pomocnika. Chwilę potem w drzwiach pojawił się ochroniarz trzymając pudełko, które przypominało samochodową apteczkę.

— Mam wszystko, co kazałeś przygotować – powiedział osiłek spoglądając na Kolsky'ego.

— Świetnie, a więc możemy zaczynać – odparł tamten i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, co nie spodobało się Boothowi.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

Brennan i Camille zaalarmowane okrzykiem Hodginsa momentalnie znalazły się w pracowni entomologa.

— Znalazłeś coś?

— Wiesz gdzie jest Booth?

— Czemu się uśmiechasz?

Pytania niczym grad posypały się na głowę naukowca, który wpatrywał się w drobny przedmiot, leżący na stole laboratoryjnym.

— Jack! — Angela, która ze Sweetsem również przybiegła sprawdzić co odkrył jej były, postanowiła ponaglić swojego niedoszłego męża.

— Doktorze Hodgins, czy to co znaleźli technicy wywołało ten okrzyk? — zapytał Cam.

— Tak, chociaż raz te tępaki na coś się przydały – odparł entomolog, a jego przełożona spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. — No co, źle mówię?

— Do rzeczy.

— Acanthinula acullata – powiedział i Brenna już wiedziała o co chodzi. Niestety tego samego nie mogli powiedzieć pozostali.

— Czyli?

— Zachowujecie się jak Booth... No dobra, to ślimak. Poczwarka okazała. Wcześniej znalazłem ją przy ciele Donovana. Występuje tylko na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu. I to daje nam dwie możliwości... — Jack przerwał dając swoim kolegom chwilę na przemyślenia, z której jednak nie zamierzali skorzystać.

— Hodgins, zlituj się! — powiedział Sweets, za co został obdarzony morderczym spojrzeniem.

— Już mówię. Pierwsza możliwość to taka, że poczwarka po prostu żerowała w mieszkaniu Rocky'ego od czasu zabicia Donovana. A druga, możliwe że tam gdzie jest naturalne środowisko naszego małego przyjaciela, tam też może być kryjówka ochroniarza, a tym samym miejsce przetrzymywania Bootha – wyjaśnił entomolog.

— Seeley wspominał, że na obrzeżach technicy znaleźli tylko opuszczony kościół – powiedziała Temperance. — Czy to możliwe, by tam był Booth?

— Opuszczony budynek równa się starość, grzyb, wilgoć i pleśń – zaczął wyliczać Jack. — Bardzo prawdopodobne.

— Cam, powiadom Cullena o tym co odkryliśmy, niech wyśle agentów. Ja jadę do tego kościoła. – Bones już szła w stronę wyjścia.

— Jadę z tobą – krzyknął Hodgins ruszając za nią. — I ja prowadzę.

Tempe tylko skinęła głową. W takim stanie i tak pewnie nie byłaby w stanie prowadzić. Teraz miała nadzieję, że się nie pomylili i jej partner rzeczywiście znajduje się w opuszczonym kościele.

* * *

_Budynek J. – siedziba FBI_

_— _Żadnych informacji? Co to ma znaczyć?! Jesteś z FBI czy podrzędnej firmy detektywistycznej? — Cullen krzyczał na młodego agenta, który właśnie zdał mu raport na temat przebiegu poszukiwań Bootha.

— Sir, robimy wszystko...

— Wszystko co waszej mocy. Tak, tak. Stara śpiewka – wysyczał dyrektor, co było gorsze od jego krzyku. — Wracajcie do pracy.

— Tak jest – odparł młodszy mężczyzna i szybko opuścił gabinet swojego przełożonego, zdając sobie sprawę że tak wkurzonego Cullena jeszcze nie widział. Sam dyrektor musiał przyznać, że złość aż rozsadzała go od środka. Porwanie jednego z najlepszych agentów jakich posiadał było najmniej oczekiwanym wydarzeniem tego tygodnia. Zastanawiało go tylko w jaki sposób tak dobrze wyszkolony były żołnierz i snajper dał się podejść. Przecież to było wręcz nie do pomyślenia. _Może cały czas odczuwa skutki amnezji?,_ zastanawiał się Cullen. _A może po prostu potrzebuje odpoczynku?, _myślał dalej. Swoje rozważania zakończył silnym postanowieniem, że wyśle Bootha na urlop kiedy tamten zostanie odnaleziony. Jeśli zostanie...

Ponurą myśl przerwał dźwięk telefonu, który stał na mahoniowym biurku.

— Słucham, Margaret – powiedział do swojej sekretarki Cullen.

— Na linii 3 doktor Saroyan z Instytutu Jeffersona.

— Łącz – odparł szybko dyrektor, licząc na wiadomości dotyczące Bootha.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? Czego chciałeś od Bones?! — Seeley bynajmniej nie silił się na uprzejmy ton.

— Doktor Brennan, tak... Piękna kobieta, ale ona nic mnie nie obchodzi. Co innego ty – odparł Kolsky na co agent zrobił zdziwioną minę.

— A ta wiadomość?

— Po to, by dorwać ciebie. Przecież było jasne jak słońce, że nie pozwolisz jej wszędzie ze sobą jeździć ze względu na jej bezpieczeństwo. Wystarczyło zatem tylko poczekać. Przyznaj, że to było dobre posunięcie – wyjaśnił Kolsky i uśmiechnął się, a Booth w głębi ducha przyznał mu rację. Nie chciał narażać Temperance i nigdy by nie pozwolił, aby coś złego jej się stało. Nawet, gdyby miał przypłacić to życiem.

— Rozumiem, że nie należysz do Alchemików. Czemu więc takie morderstwa?

— Dobre pytanie. No cóż, musiałem zrobić coś, by mieć pewność że do sprawy zostanie przydzielony wasz duet. A Alchemicy i rytualne morderstwa to coś, co na pewno zainteresowałoby twoją partnerkę – powiedział mężczyzna. — Powiem jeszcze, że pomysł z Alchemikami podsunął mi Rocky, który kiedyś do nich należał.

— A Calahan?

— Miły chłopak, ale ktoś musiał się _poświęcić._ – Ostatnie słowo przepełnione było ironią.

— Jesteś chory! – Booth nawet nie starał się ukryć obrzydzenia, za co dostał silny cios w brzuch jakim uraczył go stojący obok Rocky.

— Gdzie twoje maniery, agencie Booth?

— Pieprz się! – Kolejny cios.

— Widzę, że nie dojdziemy do porozumienia. Rocky... — Kolsky skinął na swojego pomocnika, który otworzył małe pudełeczko i wyjął z niego strzykawkę i fiolkę z jakimś płynem.

— Co to? — Booth patrzył jak ochroniarz napełnia strzykawkę i podaje ją Kolsky'emu.

— Pierwszy krok na drodze do twojej śmierci...

* * *

**_— 21 –_**

_''One my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance _

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up _

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

_That I love you''*_

Booth czuł, że tym razem już nie umknie przed końcem. Jego położenie było wręcz tragiczne. Sam nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje i wątpił, by ktokolwiek wiedział poza Kolsky'm i Rocky'm. _Nawet jeśli Bones jakimś cudem odkryła kryjówkę to czy zdąży na czas? Czy zdążę się pożegnać?_

— Czemu ja? — zapytał Seeley, kiedy ochroniarz rozerwał jego koszulę, na której bordowe plamy kontrastowały z jej bielą, a Kolsky szykował się by wkłuć igłę w ciało agenta.

— A już myślałem, że nie spytasz – odparł mężczyzna z wyrazem satysfakcji wymalowanym na twarzy. — Bo jaka byłaby to frajda zabić cię i nawet nie powiedzieć za co.

— Nic ci nie zrobiłem...

— Mylisz się, agencie Booth. Bardzo się mylisz... Jesteś odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojego brata Chrisa. Doprowadziłeś do jego skazania, a on... To twoja wina, że nie żyje! — Kolsky już nie mówił spokojnym głosem. Teraz krzyczał, a jego krzyk przepełniony był nienawiścią. Dla Bootha wszystko stało się jasne.

— Montana – wyszeptał Seeley patrząc prosto w oczy swojego porywacza, który uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

— Bystry jesteś. Tak, moje prawdziwe nazwisko brzmi Montana, ale teraz nic ci to nie da. Nikomu już o tym nie powiesz – powiedział Kolsky i wbił igłę w lewą pierś Bootha.

— Nie możemy jechać szybciej? — Brennan zaczynała się denerwować coraz bardziej, a pytanie które zdążyła zadać Hodginsowi już 5 razy w ciągu 20 minut miało choć trochę odciągnąć myśli od jej partnera. Na próżno, bo jak można myśleć o czymś innym kiedy osoba, którą się kocha, która jest najważniejsza – może zginąć...

— Staram się jak mogę. I tak wyprzedzamy o kilka czy kilkanaście minut FBI, więc bez paniki. Zdążymy – odparł Jack spoglądając na Tempe, która zaczęła nerwowo wyłamywać sobie palce.

— Zdążymy – powtórzyła szeptem i westchnęła_. Na pewno. _

— Co to było? — Booth zwrócił się do Kolsky'ego, kiedy ten wyciągnął igłę z ciała.

— Pankuronium, bardziej znane jako pavulon oraz tiopental. Mówi ci to coś? Jeżeli nie, to powiem tylko iż, ta mieszanka powoduje zwiotczenie mięśni, a potem zatrzymanie oddechu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna spoglądając na zegarek. — Myślę, że jakieś 5 – 10 minut spokojnego oddechu jeszcze przed tobą. No i zwróć uwagę, że twoja śmierć będzie po trosze symboliczna. Była już woda, ogień, ziemia... nadszedł czas na czwarty pierwiastek jakim będzie powietrze, a raczej jego brak.

— Robisz to z zemsty, tak? — Seeley czuł, że szczęście zaczyna go opuszczać. Pavulon już rozchodził się po jego ciele, a on sam irracjonalnie czuł tą wędrówkę.

— Zemsta to część mojego życia, ale wypełni się kiedy zadam ostateczny cios, którym będzie pozbawienie cię życia. A to nastąpi już niedługo... Rocky!

Ochroniarz podszedł do mężczyzny i wręczył mu kolejną strzykawkę i fiolkę.

— A to.. co tym razem?

— Chyba nadszedł czas, byś zaczął żegnać się ze światem i ukochaną doktor Brennan.

Byli coraz bliżej. Jeszcze jakieś pięć minut i będą na miejscu. 5 minut. Zarazem tak długo i tak krótko. Czy zdążą uratować Bootha? Czy Booth rzeczywiście znajduje się w opuszczonym kościele? _Co jeśli się pomyliliśmy? Jeżeli ja się pomyliłam? _Te pytania nie dawały spokoju Tempe.

— Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos entomologa.

— Wiem – odparła i spojrzała przez boczną szybę. Już nie mijali zabudowań, a gąszcz roślin, las, pustkowia. Zbliżali się do celu.

Nagle ciszę jaka panowała w samochodzie przerwał dźwięk telefonu Bones.

— Brennan – odebrała połączenie. — Cam... Dobrze...Zaraz tam będziemy... Dzięki.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Jack, kiedy jego przyjaciółka schowała komórkę.

— Camille... FBI jedzie za nami... jakieś 4 minuty od nas.

— To znaczy, że zaraz tu będą – powiedział Hodgins i zatrzymał auto. Wzrok Temperance padł na stary kościół znajdujący się jakieś 100 metrów od nich. — Czekamy czy wchodzimy?

— Nie będę czekać – odparła antropolog i wysiadła z samochodu. Jack poszedł w jej ślady.

Seeley zaczynał tracić przytomność i coraz trudniej było mu złapać oddech. Każdy haust powietrza przynosił ukojenie dla palących płuc. Leżąc na kamiennej podłodze czuł jak siły go opuszczają. Spróbował się podnieść, ale był zbyt słaby. Mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

— Może pomóc?— Usłyszał tuż nad uchem, a po chwili poczuł silne uderzenie w brzuch, które spowodowało, że przetoczył się na plecy.

_A więc to koniec,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy Kolsky napełnił strzykawkę przezroczystą substancją. _Temperance... Moja Bones_. Obraz jego partnerki, a zarazem ukochanej kobiety pojawił się przed jego oczami i zalała go fala spokoju.

— Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć na sam koniec? — Porywacz kucnął obok Bootha, który spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

— Zabijesz mnie. I co potem? Dokonasz zemsty i zaczniesz żyć normalnie jak na porządnego obywatela przystało?

— Coś w tym stylu.

— Nie uda ci się – wyszeptał agent.

— Czyżby? — zapytał ironicznie Kolsky i wbił igłę w pierś Bootha.

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, na co twarz Hodginsa wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak naukowcom wejść do środka. Wewnątrz kościoła panował półmrok, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiły blade promienie słońca przebijające się przez zakurzone okna.

— Doskonałe miejsce na kryjówkę dla Alchemików – szepnął Jack rozglądając się dookoła. — Tylko gdzie oni są?

— Może w podziemiach...

— Lochy? Krypty?

— Raczej piwnica – powiedziała Bones, lustrując wzrokiem wnętrze kościoła w poszukiwaniu zejścia na dół, kiedy jej wzrok padł na niepozorne drzwi we wnęce po prawej stronie małego ołtarza. Nie czekając, szybko do nich podeszła i otworzyła. Tym razem obyło się bez skrzypnięcia.

— Schody. – Hodgins spojrzał ponad ramieniem Tempe, która już stała na pierwszym stopniu. — Chcesz tam zejść?

— Tam może być Seeley.

— Od kiedy Booth to Seeley?

— Nie czas na pytania, Jack – odparła Brennan kończąc dyskusję.

— OK., ale i tak nie uciekniesz przed odpowiedzią. – Hodgins wyminął Bones ruszył przodem. Na końcu kamiennych schodów powitała ich ciemność i cisza, w której słyszeli tylko swoje oddechy. Mieli ruszyć przed siebie, kiedy to usłyszeli. Cichy, pozbawiony wigoru głos Bootha.

— Nie uda ci się.

— Czyżby? — Ironiczne pytanie było odpowiedzią na słowa agenta, a potem znów nastała cisza, której Brennan już nie mogła znieść. Zadziałała instynktownie i puściła się biegiem w miejsce skąd docierały głosy. Hodgins niewiele myśląc ruszył za nią.

— Czyżby? — Kolsky wbił igłę w pierś Bootha wpuszczając do ciała agenta przezroczystą substancję. Patrzył jak Seeley powoli traci przytomność, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł odgłos kroków. Ktoś się zbliżał. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej skinął na Rocky'ego i obaj opuścili pokój przez klapę w podłodze. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiegła Bones i Jack.

— Booth! — krzyknęła Tempe i podbiegła do leżącego na podłodze agenta.

— Seeley... — Brennan objęła swojego partnera, dając mu znać że jest przy nim.

— Temperance. – Cichy szept wydobył się z ust Bootha.

— Już dobrze... Jestem tutaj... Karetka już jedzie...

— Brennan. – Hodgins spojrzał na swoja przyjaciółkę ze strachem w oczach.

— Nie teraz... — odparła, ale kiedy zobaczyła przerażenie w oczach entomologa, jej wzrok padł na fiolkę, którą trzymał. — Co to?

— Chlorek potasu – odparł naukowiec. — On zatrzymuje akcje serca...

— Nnnie, nie, nie, nie!... Booth, słyszysz mnie? Seeley! — Temperance rozpaczliwie starała się utrzymać swojego partnera w stanie świadomości. — Nie możesz mnie zostawić!

— Kocham cię.. — wyszeptał agent spoglądając w szaroniebieskie oczy Bones. Była piękna, była jego. Kochał ją. Myśląc o tym poczuł jak zapada się w ciemność.

— Booth! Booth! Nie zostawiaj mnie... Obiecałeś! – Tempe przycisnęła bezwładne ciało Seeley'a do piersi. — Kocham cię... — załkała.

Gdzieś w oddali słychać było sygnał karetki pogotowia.

_''Na kolanach, będę prosił_

_o ostatnia szanse na ostatni taniec_

_bo z tobą, przetrzymałbym_

_całe to piekło, żeby tylko trzymać cie za rękę._

_Mógłbym oddać to wszystko,_

_oddać za nas,_

_oddałbym wszystko, ale się nie poddam_

_bo ty wiesz,_

_ty wiesz, ty wiesz_

_że cię kocham''_

**_''Far away''_**** Nickelback**

* * *

**_— 22 – _**

_''Wiem, czasem boli aż brak tchu, _

_czasem trudno się samemu ułożyć do snu._

_Wiem, można w chwile stracić dzień,(...)_

_Wiem, czasem miewam takie dni,_

_lepiej wtedy myśleć że to są tylko złe sny.''* _

Sygnały karetek pogotowia to oddalały się ginąc w gwarze ulicznego zgiełku, to przybliżały oznajmiając, że do szpitala został przywieziony kolejny pacjent.

Przed oczami Temperance przechodzili lekarze zmierzających na ostry dyżur, za każdym razem kiedy karetka oznajmiła swoje przybycie, kobieta jednak ich nie widziała. W tej chwili liczył się dla niej tylko Booth, który za ścianą walczył o życie.

Obok Brennan siedziała Angela, która swoją obecnością starała się dodać otuchy przyjaciółce, choć dobrze wiedziała że w tej chwili nikt i nic nie jest w stanie jej pomóc.

Camille chodziła w tę i z powrotem wyłamując palce ze zdenerwowania i co chwila zerkając na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi toczyła się walka o życie jej przyjaciela.

— Choleeera jasna! — zaklęła w końcu dając upust swoim emocjom. — Ile to jeszcze potrwa?

— Mówiłem ci już co znalazłem przy... — zaczął Hodgins, ale Cam przerwała mu skinieniem głowy, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ze znaleziska entomologa. Chlorek potasu zatrzymujący pracę serca oraz mieszanka tiopenatlu i bromku pankuronium powodująca zwiotczenie mięśni i wstrzymanie oddechu. Mieszanina podawana więźniom w celi śmierci, tego oraz tego iż Seeley potrzebuje dużo szczęścia, doktor Saroyan była pewna.

Hodgins nerwowo ruszał nogą starając się nie zwariować. To co zobaczył w podziemiach kościoła nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych widoków. Pobity i zalany krwią Booth leżał bez życia na kamiennej podłodze. Powoli gasł w oczach i zdawało się, że to koniec. Ale kiedy Jack usłyszał jak on i Bren wyznają sobie miłość, coś się zmieniło. Poczuł ogromną chęć, by zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy aby dać tej dwójce szanse. Ale wtedy serce Seeley'a przestało bić, a on jedyne co mógł zrobić to masaż serca, który wykonywał aż do przyjazdu karetki.

Sweets stojąc pod ścianą obserwował wszystko w milczeniu, nie poddawał jednak analizie. Nie był w stanie. Już trzeci raz przyszło mu martwić się o życie agenta Bootha, który jakby nie patrzeć zaskarbił sobie sympatię młodego terapeuty. Seeley, doktor Brennan oraz reszta ekipy Jeffersona stanowili dla Słodkiego rodzinę i choć bardzo często zdarzało się, że Booth kwestionował pomysły doktora, a Bones naśmiewała się z psychologii, to i tak wyczuwał że szanują i lubią go na swój sposób.  
A teraz wszyscy oczekiwali na lekarza, który miał oznajmić im co z Boothem. W końcu ich czekanie zostało wynagrodzone i na szpitalnym korytarzu pojawił się lekarz.

* * *

_Siedziba FBI_

Cullen przemierzał korytarze siedziby FBI zmierzając w stronę pokoju przesłuchań. Z jego twarzy można było wyczytać złość, dlatego agenci postanowili nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Lepiej nie mieć do czynienia z wkurzonym dyrektorem.

W końcu mężczyzna dotarł do celu i naciskając klamkę czuł tylko pogardę do człowieka, który siedział przy stole.

— Derek Kolsky – zaczął. — A może wolisz, by zwracać się do ciebie twoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem?

— Więc odkryliście to?

— Mamy najlepszych ludzi, Billy Montana – odparł Cullen siadając na przeciwko więźnia.

— Ale chyba żywot jednego z nich właśnie dobiega końca, czyż nie?

Dyrektor poczuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość. Nie pozwolił jednak tego po sobie poznać. To prawda, że jeden z jego najlepszych ludzi walczy o życie, ale w końcu to przecież Booth. A on nigdy się nie poddaje.

— Cieszy cię to, prawda? — zapytał Cullen, a Kolsky tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Być może...

— Spędzisz w więzieniu resztę życia.

— Dopóki Booth żyje, dopóty nie spocznę by dokonała się zemsta – odpowiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że po plecach dyrektora przeszły ciarki.

* * *

_Szpital_

Kiedy lekarz wyszedł z sali, do której został zabrany Booth, wszyscy momentalnie znaleźli się przy nim. Pytania posypały się na głowę doktora niczym grad i dopiero po jakiejś chwili udało mu się opanować zdenerwowaną grupę.

— Proszę państwa!

— Doktorze, co z Boothem? Czy... — Bones urwała w połowie, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia słów na głos.

— Pani jest Temperance Brennan?

— Tak.

— Figuruje pani w dokumentacji jako osoba, która ma być powiadamiana o stanie zdrowia pana Bootha w razie jego pobytu w szpitalu – powiedział lekarz, a Bones zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.

— Ja nie wiedziałam... — wyjąkała.

— Musiałem poinformować panią o tym fakcie...

— Ale co z Boothem? — Do rozmowy włączył się Sweets, który już nie mógł znieść tej niepewności.

— Rozumiem, że mam mówić na forum. – Lekarz spojrzał na Tempe, która przytaknęła. — Będę z państwem szczery, co prawda wróciła praca serca, ale tiopental wywołał bradykardię. Serce pana Bootha przyjęło silną dawkę chlorku potasu, tak silną że powinien już nie żyć...

Angela zakryła usta dłonią, a Bones zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Nie pozwoli umrzeć Boothowi.

— Ale on żyje, tak? — Słodkiemu zaczęły trząść się ręce.

— Tak. Agent Booth jest jednak nieprzytomny i nie wiem ile czasu ten stan się utrzyma. Wszystko zależy od tego jak silny jest organizm. Może się obudzić w każdej chwili lub wcale. Przykro mi – zakończył lekarz.

— Możemy go zobaczyć? — zapytała Angela.

— To nie jest wskazane..

— Chociaż jedna osoba. – Nie dawała za wygraną artystka, a lekarz w końcu skapitulował.

— Dobrze. Ale tylko jedna osoba – odparł. — Pacjent teraz zostanie przewieziony do sali 107.

Po tych słowach pożegnał zgromadzonych i udał się do swojego gabinetu. Angela spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, która w oczach miała łzy.

— Powinnaś do niego pójść.

— Co jeśli... co będzie jeżeli Booth się nie obudzi? — zapytała Tempe spoglądając po twarzach przyjaciół.

— Sweety, nie wolno ci tak myśleć. Seeley żyje, walczy dla ciebie. Dopóki jego serce bije, dopóty jest nadzieja. – Montenegro mocno przytuliła Bones, która wyszeptała.

— Boje się. – Cichy szloch dotarł do uszu artystki.

— Wiem, skarbie, ale wiedz że jestem, jesteśmy z tobą i nie zostawimy ciebie i Bootha. A teraz idź do niego, on cię potrzebuje.

Brennan uwolniła się z objęć Angeli i ruszyła do sali, w której leżał nieprzytomny Seeley.

* * *

_Siedziba FBI_

Cullen chodził po swoim biurze wściekły. Rozmowa z Kolskym wyprowadziła go z równowagi, tym bardziej że te popapraniec wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie spocznie póki Booth nie umrze. Jedyną radością było to, że Kolsky znajdował się rękach FBI, tak samo jak jego wspólnik – Rocky. Nie udało im sie uciec z kościoła, zostali złapani przez agentów, którzy byli przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Teraz zadaniem dyrektora było jak najszybsze postawienie w stan oskarżenia tych dwóch zwyrodnialców i niezwłocznie postanowił to zrobić. Szybko wybrał numer telefonu jedynej znanej mu osoby, zdolnej do załatwienia wszystkiego w ekspresowym tempie. Po trzech sygnałach odezwał się kobiecy głos.

— Caroline Julian.

— Dobrze, że odebrałaś. Z tej strony Cullen, mam sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki.

— To ci nowość – odparła z ironią.

— Tym razem to naprawdę ważne. Muszę zapuszkować gości, którzy zamordowali trzy osoby, porwali i torturowali agenta FBI z zamiarem pozbawienia go życia. W tej chwili walczy o nie – wyjaśnił szybko dyrektor.

— Domyślam się, że sprawę prowadzili i rozwiązali Booth i Brennan.

— Tak, ale...

— Co ale? Nie bawmy się w kotka i myszkę – powiedziała stanowczo Caroline.

— To agent Booth walczy teraz o życie – odparł Cullen, a w słuchawce zapanowała cisza. — Prokurator Julian?  
— Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z moimi ulubieńcami. Już ja się postaram, by te kanalie nigdy więcej nie ujrzały słońca – odparła Caroline i rozłączyła się.

*_ ''Wiem'' __**Lov**_

* * *

**_— 23 – _**

Idąc szpitalnym korytarzem do sali, w której leżał Seeley, Brennan popadła w otępienie. Nie pamiętała drogi jaką pokonała, ani pytania jakie zadał jej jeden z pacjentów, które notabene dotyczyło jej powieści. Ocknęła się dopiero w momencie, w którym wchodziła do sali 107. Jej wejście od razu zwróciło uwagę pielęgniarki, która sprawdzała aparaturę monitorującą stan zdrowia Bootha.

— Tu nie wolno przebywać – powiedziała starsza kobieta i ruszyła w stronę Tempe, by grzecznie acz stanowczo wyprowadzić ją z pokoju.

— Dostałam pozwolenie od lekarza.

— Pani godność?

— Brennan. Temperance Brennan, ja posiadam...

— Zgadza się – przerwała jej pielęgniarka znajdując nazwisko Bones w karcie pacjenta, po czym opuściła salę zostawiając Tempe sam na sam z nieprzytomnym Boothem.

Bones powoli podeszła do szpitalnego łóżka i usiadła na stojącym obok fotelu. Zdusiła w sobie szloch, który chciał znaleźć ujście na widok pokiereszowanej twarzy Seeley'a. Dopiero teraz mogła zobaczyć co porywacze zrobili jej partnerowi i ocenić szkody, na co w chwili kiedy zobaczyła Bootha w podziemiach kościoła, nie miała czasu.

Całe ciało Seeley'a pokrywały sińce, ale twarz... Podbite oko, szwy na łuku brwiowym, opuchnięta warga i szrama na policzku. I tylko spokój jaki teraz widniał na tak dobrze znanym jej obliczu, sprawił że Tempe się opanowała.

— Już wszystko w porządku – powiedziała dotykając dłonią policzka Seeley'a. — Jestem przy tobie.

Doktor Camille Saroyan szybkim krokiem wracała do swoich podwładnych, którzy czekali przed salą Bootha. Ona sama poczuła się w obowiązku poinformować Rebeckę, która tak jak przypuszczała Cam, postanowiła na razie nie mówić o wszystkim Parkerowi, poprosiła również o informowanie o stanie zdrowia Seeley'a. Camille zobowiązała się do tego zadania, ale teraz zaczynała żałować. A co jeśli nie będzie poprawy? Co jeśli Booth... _Nawet tak nie myśl!_ skarciła siebie w myślach.

— Wiadomo coś nowego? — zapytała siadając obok Sweetsa na jednym ze szpitalnych krzeseł.

— Doktor Brennan cały czas jest z Boothem. Nie wychodzi, więc jego stan pozostaje bez zmian.

— Nie wiem czy mam cieszyć się z tego powodu czy płakać – wtrąciła Angela.

— Booth z tego wyjdzie, to silny mężczyzna. Nie raz był w gorszych tarapatach. – Słodki chciał sam podnieść siebie na duchu. Zapalić iskrę nadziei, która zaczynała gasnąć.

Brennan nie opuściła pokoju Bootha aż do następnego dnia rano, kiedy to Angela siłą wręcz, zabrała swoją przyjaciółkę na śniadanie i zastrzyk kofeiny w postaci dużej czarnej kawy. Na więcej nie miała jednak co liczyć gdyż Tempe chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do szpitala, gdzie jak uważała być powinna.

Przedpołudnie jak i popołudnie minęły spokojnie, niezakłócane przez żadne niespodziewane wypadki. Tylko co jakiś czas lekarz zaglądał do Bootha, ale nie widząc żadnej poprawy tylko lekko się uśmiechał do kobiety czuwającej przy boku ukochanego, bo tylko nim mógł być agent Booth skoro jego partnerka nie opuszczała go ani na krok.

I tak minął kolejny dzień, który Bones zakończyła zasypiając na fotelu przy łóżku Seeley'a.

Otępienie i senność. Ogromny ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Ból a zarazem ulga, że skoro czuje to znaczy, że żyje. Miarowe pikanie dochodzące jakby z daleka, które z każdą sekundą stawało się głośniejsze. Powietrze, które wypełniało płuca przy każdym wdechu, który nie palił niczym rozżarzone żelazo. Ciemność a potem biel skąpana w złotych promieniach słońca, które wpadały do pokoju przez niezasłonięte rolety. I ona, śpiąca na fotelu.

To wszystko sprawiło, że uwierzył, że żyje.

Temperance zbudziła się nad ranem z uczuciem, którego nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. Już nie odczuwała niepokoju, nie bała się. Może sprawił to sen, w którym Booth uśmiechał się do niej jak zawsze, obejmował ją i szeptał na ucho, że wszystko będzie dobrze. A ona mu uwierzyła, bo przecież on nigdy jej nie zawiódł.

Tempe podniosła powieki i pierwsze co zobaczyła to czekoladowe oczy Seeley'a przyglądające się jej z czułością.

— Booth... — Brennan momentalnie znalazła się przy łóżku swojego partnera. — Kiedy?

— Spokojnie, Temperance. Ocknąłem się niecałą godzinę temu, zaraz potem pojawił się lekarz, ale poprosiłem go by cię nie budził. – Uśmiech, który tak dobrze znała pojawił się na bladej twarzy agenta. Bladość silnie kontrastowała z sińcami i zadrapaniami, ale szczery uśmiech i blask w oczach nie mogły kłamać. To był je Seeley. Dotknęła dłonią policzka Bootha, a on wtulił się w nią. Ten dotyk był tym czego w tej chwili potrzebował. Czego oboje potrzebowali.

— Tak się bałam... Lekarz nie był w stanie powiedzieć kiedy obudzisz się ze śpiączki, czy w ogóle się obudzisz... — Głos stał się cichszy, a w oczach Bones zalśniły łzy.

— Jak widzisz oddycham, rozmawiam z tobą i poza drobnymi dolegliwościami... – Seeley wskazał na sińce na tułowiu oznaczające połamane żebra oraz zadrapania. — ...nic mi nie jest.

— Mogłeś zginać.

— Nie teraz, Temperance. Nie kiedy na nowo odzyskałem wiarę, że mogę być szczęśliwy. Że mogę być z tobą...

— Obiecaj, że tak się stanie. Że będziemy szczęśliwi – powiedziała Bones kładąc się obok Bootha na szpitalnym łóżku uważając, by nie spowodować obrażeń na ciele agenta.

— Obiecuję – odparł i pocałował ją delikatnie. Teraz będąc przy niej wierzył, że już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Następny dzień upłynął na wizytach przyjaciół, których wiadomość o odzyskaniu przytomności przez Bootha zastała w drodze do szpitala. Nie zabrakło wśród nich Cullena, który poinformował swojego agenta o postępach w śledztwie, a także przekazał iż prokurator Julian skutecznie zajęła się Montaną alias Kolsky'm i Rocky'm, co w jej przypadku oznacza że podwójne dożywocie to za mało. Wśród gości nie zabrakło także Parkera, który wyściskał swojego ojca, uważając jednak by nie wyrządzić mu żadnej krzywdy. Co prawda sińce powoli schodziły, podobnie jak opuchlizny, ale złamane żebra nadal bolały. Całej scenie powitania przyglądała się Brennan, która nie odstępowała Bootha na krok, z czego agent niezmierni się cieszył. Mini Booth zasypywał ojca pytaniami i nie zapowiadało się, by miał przestać.

— A długo tu zostaniesz? — zapytał Parker żegnając się ze swoim tatą.

— Chciałbym już wyjść, ale to nie zależy ode mnie – odparł agent.

— A od kogo?

— Od lekarza, który musi mnie zbadać i jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku to będę mógł wrócić do domu – wytłumaczył Booth mierzwiąc niesforne loki syna, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się Rebecka.  
Zapukała i weszła do sali.

— Witaj, Seeley, dzień dobry, doktor Brennan – powiedziała, na co Tempe skinęła głową.

— Witaj – odparł agent.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała kobieta.

— Coraz lepiej. Jeszcze parę dni i będę jak nowo narodzony.

— Cały ty. – Rebecka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, po czym zwróciła się do syna. — Jesteś gotowy?

— Tak, mamo.

— Pożegnaj się z tatą i doktor Brennan, czekam na korytarzu – powiedziała kobieta po czym skinięciem głowy pożegnała się z Boothem i Tempe i wyszła z sali.

— Muszę już iść, a zostałbym jeszcze... — westchnął chłopiec.

— Wiem, Park, ale nic mi nie będzie więc nie martw się o mnie.

— Zawsze tak mówisz – odparł mini Booth, czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzy agenta. Następnie zwrócił się do Brennan. — Doktor Bones, proszę zaopiekować się moim tatą. Pani na pewno posłucha.

Zaskoczona Tempe na początku nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale chrząknięcie Seeley'a przywołało ją do rzeczywistości.

— Ja... Dobrze, twojemu tacie nic się przy mnie nie stanie – odparła i uśmiechnęła się. Chłopiec też się uśmiechnął, po czym pocałował ojca w policzek, uściskał Bones i już go nie było.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi Booth zamknął oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, który nie umknął uwadze jego partnerki.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała.

— Nic takiego...

— Nie kłam, przecież widzę. – Nie dała za wygraną.

— Trochę boli mnie głowa, to wszystko – odparł Seeley spoglądając na Tempe. — To pewnie zwykła migrena...

— Wezwę lekarza, żeby cię zbadał.

— Nie trzeba...

— Booth, zostałeś poważnie pobity, a twoje serce przestało bić. Ból głowy może być następstwem obrażeń – przerwała mu Brennan tonem, który dobrze znał, a który mówił że nie warto nawet próbować się kłócić bo to na nic. — Zaraz wracam.

Bones wyszła zostawiając agenta samego, który opadł na poduszki walcząc z kolejnym bólem, który przeszył jego skronie, a który był jeszcze silniejszy od poprzedniego.

Tempe chodziła po szpitalnym korytarzu w tę i z powrotem. Booth został zabrany na badania i teraz był na tomografii. Lekarz niby potwierdził słowa Seeley'a że ból mógł być tylko migreną, ale dla całkowitej pewności wolał przeprowadzić badania. A teraz Bones usilnie starała sobie wmówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a tomografia tylko to potwierdzi.

Na krześle siedziała Angela, która cały czas wspierała swoją przyjaciółkę. Artystka wiedziała, że Temperance przestanie się zamartwiać dopiero wtedy, kiedy Booth opuści szpital.

— Sweety, może usiądziesz? Takie rzeczy trwają – powiedziała artystka wstając i podchodząc do Bones.

— A co jeśli okaże się, że coś mu jest? Ten ból głowy mógł nie być przypadkowy...

— Jest pod opieką najlepszych lekarzy, sama o to zadbałaś. Seeley to silny facet, nic mu nie będzie. Pewnie zaraz doktor oznajmi, że twój Agent Gorący jest okazem zdrowia, a ta migrena była spowodowana przemęczeniem. – Angela starała się dodać otuchy swojej przyjaciółce. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie wiedziała jak bardzo się myliła.

* * *

**_— 24 –_**

_''We got lost again_

_Drove to the end of a road(...)_

_Sometimes it's hard to tell_

_If there's a life behind a song_

_But i know tomorrow_

_Today won't feel so long(...)_

_Are we falling or Flying_

_Are we falling or Flying_

_Are we living or dying_

_Cause my friend this too shall pass''*_

_To nie dzieje się naprawdę. To nie jest rzeczywistość, _myślała Bones, kiedy słuchała lekarza zdającego jej oraz Boothowi relację z badań, jakie agent przeszedł ostatniego dnia.

Po omacku wyszukała dłoń Seeley'a i mocną ją ścisnęła. Już dawno obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli by coś mu się stało, i zamierzała dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

— Czy to znaczy, że mogę umrzeć? — Głos Bootha przepełniony był spokojem, tak niepasującym do zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Jeśli nie zoperujemy pana, to tak. Muszę być z państwem szczery, krwiak który powstał uciska nerw wzrokowy i stopniowo się powiększa powodując problemy ze wzrokiem. Z godziny na godzinę będzie pan widział coraz gorzej, a w końcu oślepnie pan.

Słowa lekarza były jak nóż wbity prosto w serce.

— Czy to nieuniknione? — zapytała Temperance siląc się na zachowanie spokoju i nieokazanie niepokoju w obecności Bootha, który w tej chwili nie powinien czuć, że wszystko stracone.

— Operacja będzie ryzykowna. Istnieje ryzyko iż przy usuwania krwiaka może dojść do uszkodzenia nerwów wzrokowych co może prowadzić do utraty wzroku. Z drugiej strony nieusunięcie krwiaka spowoduje i tak utratę wzroku, a w konsekwencji śmierć. Ale to do pana należy wybór – powiedział lekarz.

— Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, prawda? — Seeley spojrzał na Bones stojącą obok niego. — Gdzie mam podpisać, że wyrażam zgodę?

Doktor podsunął formularz, na którym Booth złożył swój podpis.

Słowa lekarza znalazły odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Z godziny na godzinę wzrok Bootha pogarszał się. Tuż przed operacją agent widział jak przez mgłę, a Temperance czuła się bezsilna. Gdyby była wierząca, pewnie teraz prosiłaby niebiosa o to, by Seeley wyzdrowiał, by widział, by znów był jej przyjacielem, partnerem, mężczyzną jej życia. By znów był sobą.

Teraz siedząc przed salą operacyjną mogła tylko czekać, a ona nie lubiła bezczynności i bezradności. Przyjaciele byli cały czas przy niej, wspierając ją swoją obecnością. W duchu cieszyła się, że nie jest sama i gdyby potrafiła, pewnie pomodliłaby się o pomyślny przebieg operacji. Ale nie potrafiła, dlatego w myślach prosiła o to, powtarzała jak mantrę, wierząc że jeśli coś czuwa nad ludźmi, to teraz to coś wysłucha jej próśb.

Godziny mijały, ale nikt z sali operacyjnej nie wyszedł by poinformować zezulców o przebiegu operacji. Hodgins i Angela wrócili z kubkami gorącej kawy dla każdego.

— Dziękuję – powiedziała Bones biorąc parujący napój, którego łyk rozgrzał jej skostniałe ze zdenerwowania ciało. Spojrzała na kawę, której kolor przywodził na myśl kolor oczu Bootha i przypomniała sobie rozmowę jaką odbyli na kilka godzin przed operacją. Wtedy Seeley wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, a ona zaczynała czuć się speszona.

— Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz? — zapytała uśmiechając się.

— Chciałbym zapamiętać twoją twarz, tak by jej obraz zawsze był w mojej pamięci – odparł i słaby uśmiech wykrzywił usta. — Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybym miał już cię nie ujrzeć...

Tamta scena odżyła w jej pamięci. _Ujrzysz mnie, Seeley,_ pomyślała z przekonaniem.

— To czekanie jest dobijające – powiedział Sweets jakiś czas później.

— Tego typu zabiegi są bardzo skomplikowane, nie możemy oczekiwać że wszystko to potrwa godzinę – odparła rzeczowym tonem doktor Saroyan.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale to mi nie pomaga. – Słodki westchnął i usiadł na krześle obok Hodginsa, który trzymał Angelę za rękę. Jedynym plusem w całej tej sytuacji było to, iż on i artystka na powrót zbliżyli się do siebie, dokładnie tak jak przewidywał Booth. Bo nigdy nie ma się pewności ile jeszcze czasu pozostało...

Kiedy wszyscy zgromadzeni przed salą operacyjną zaczynali wątpić, że to czekanie się kiedyś skończy, nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich chirurg. Momentalnie cała piątka znalazła się obok niego.

— Jak poszła operacja?

— Udało się?

— Co z Boothem?

Pytania padały jedne po drugich nie dając nawet cienia szansy na to, by lekarz na nie odpowiedział.

— Proszę państwa, prosiłbym o zachowanie spokoju. – W końcu doktor przerwał chaos.

— Jak on się czuje? — zapytała Temperance wysuwając się przed swoich przyjaciół.

— Operacja przebiegła pomyślnie. Usunęliśmy krwiaka, ale nie ma 100% pewności, że podczas zabiegu nie doszło do uszkodzenia nerwu wzrokowego. Wszystko okaże się, kiedy agent Booth obudzi się z narkozy – odparł lekarz.

— A kiedy to nastąpi?

— Nie później niż za 6 godzin. A teraz państwo wybaczą...

— Czy mogę go zobaczyć? — zapytała Bones, zatrzymując chirurga.

— Nie widzę przeszkód. Proszę tylko poczekać, aż pacjent zostanie podłączony do aparatury.

— Dziękuję.

— I proszę być dobrej myśli – dodał na sam koniec lekarz, po czym minął zezulców i zniknął za rogiem korytarza.

Godziny dłużyły się niemiłosiernie i Brennan nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Lekarz co prawda uprzedzał ją, że to potrwa, ale kiedy Tempe patrzyła na Seeley'a pogrążonego we śnie, jedyne o czym mogła myśleć to moment jego przebudzenia. Czy będzie widział? Czy nie będzie żadnych następstw? Czy... Pytania mnożyły się, a ona na żadne z nich nie znała odpowiedzi.

Jakiś czas później Bones siedziała nadal przy łóżku Bootha i przeglądała swoje notatki dotyczące nowej powieści. W końcu musiała czymś zająć myśli, by nie zadręczać się ciągle. Robiąc dopisek na kartce papieru do jej uszu dotarł cichy szelest pościeli. Szybko oderwała wzrok od notatek i spojrzała na łóżko. Booth zaczął się budzić.

— Seeley – wyszeptała i podeszła bliżej. — Słyszysz mnie?

Agent otworzył oczy, a Tempe mimowolnie zaczęła streszczać całą sytuacje.

— Operacja się udała. Chirurg usunął krwiaka, ale... Czy? — _ Czy ty widzisz?_ dokończyła w myślach bojąc się zadać to pytanie na głos. Zaraz wszystko miało się wyjaśnić. Ale, czy gdyby Booth stracił wzrok zmieniłyby się jej uczucia do niego? Zdecydowanie nie. Taką osobę spotyka się raz w życiu. Ona miała to szczęście, że Seeley pojawił się na jej drodze. I choć trochę czasu zajęło, by zrozumieli że są dla siebie stworzeni. By ona to zrozumiała, teraz już nic nie mogło stanąć im na przeszkodzie w szczęściu. — Seeley...

Booth spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

— Jesteś piękna, Bones – odparł patrząc na nią wzrokiem pełnym miłości. I to jej wystarczyło.

* * *

_PÓŁ ROKU PÓŹNIEJ..._

— Ja się nie chcę narzucać, ale mogłabyś mi szepnąć co nieco na temat tego jak ci się układa z Agentem Czarujący Uśmiech. – Angela weszła za swoją przyjaciółką do gabinetu Brennan. Kiedy Booth wyszedł ze szpitala, wiadomość że on i Bones są razem, rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy. Nikt zresztą nie był tym faktem zaskoczony, niektórzy nawet wzbogacili się o parę dolców, obstawiając zakłady odnośnie ich spiknięcia. Zdrowie Bootha nie szwankowało i znów był silnym alfa – samcem, którego Tempe tak dobrze znała.

— A czy ja biegałam za tobą po całym Jeffersonian, byś zdała mi relację z wydarzenia jakim było twoje ponowne zejście się z Hodginsem? — odparła atak Brennan siadając za biurkiem.

— Potrafisz być złośliwa, złociutka. – Montenegro skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Widać było, że nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. W końcu Bones była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką.

— Ale naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić...

— Nie osłabiaj mnie! Masz faceta gorącego jak piaski Sahary i ty twierdzisz, że nie ma o czym mówić?! A seks? I nie udawaj pruderyjnej, bo zbyt dobrze cię znam. Gdybyś tylko mogła to w tej chwili zerwałabyś ten doskonale skrojony garnitur z jeszcze doskonalszego ciała Bootha.

— Ange! — Tempe udała oburzoną, ale artystka miała rację i Bones musiała się z nią zgodzić. Już dawno nie była tak szczęśliwa. Nareszcie cieszyła się z powrotów do domu, bo wiedziała że nie będzie tam sama. Radość sprawiały jej drobiazgi takie jak choćby wspólne zakupy czy spacer, bo robiła je z Boothem. Już nie bała się powiedzieć „kocham cię, co więcej mówiła to prawie codziennie. A seks? To nie był zwykły kontakt fizyczny. To było łamanie wszystkich praw fizyki, to była miłość, bo po raz pierwszy Temperance była kochana i kochała. Prawdziwie i z całego serca.

— Dobra, już nie musisz nic mówić. – Z rozmyślań wyrwał Bones głos Angeli.

— Słucham? Przecież...

— Sweety, twoje rozmarzone oczy powiedziały mi wszystko – odparła artystka i z uśmiechem na ustach opuściła biuro swojej przyjaciółki.

* * *

_Budynek J.E. Hoovera – siedziba FBI_

Booth pracował w swoim gabinecie nad zaległymi raportami, które zalegały na jego biurku.

— Od dziś będę to robił na bieżąco – powtarzał co jakiś czas, zerkając na mały kopiec dokumentów które jeszcze musiał wypełnić. Obok raportów stało zdjęcie Bones i jego, uśmiechniętych i szczęśliwych. Zostało ono zrobione przez Angelę, w dniu kiedy pierwszy raz po jego wyjściu ze szpitala wkroczyli razem do Instytutu Jeffersona. Powitały ich wtedy oklaski i uściski przyjaciół. Każdego dnia, spoglądając na fotografię Seeley dziękował Bogu za to, że postawił na jego drodze Tempe. I choć minęło aż 5 lat, zanim pozwolili sobie na chwilę słabości, która okazała się zbawienna w skutkach, Booth wiedział że na Bones mógłby czekać całe życie.

Zamyślony, nawet nie zauważył, że do jego gabinetu weszła Brennan i dopiero szczęknięcie zamka w drzwiach oraz szelest zasłanianych żaluzji uświadomiły go o jej obecności.

— Bones, co ty tu robisz? Przecież miałem po ciebie przyjechać. – Booth podszedł do kobiety i pocałował delikatnie.

— Przepraszam, ale musiałam... Angela podsunęła mi pewien pomysł – odparła, a w jej oczach agent dostrzegł dziwny błysk.

— Tak, jaki?

— Zaraz się przekonasz – powiedziała i pchnęła Bootha na biurko. O tak, Ange miała rację. Należało pozbawić Seeley'a tego garnituru.

_*''Znowu się zgubiliśmy_

_jadąc na koniec drogi(...)_

_Czasami trudno jest powiedzieć_

_czy jest życie poza piosenką_

_ale wiem, że jutro_

_dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie się wydawał tak długi(...)_

_Spadamy czy lecimy_

_Spadamy czy lecimy_

_Żyjemy czy umieramy_

_Sądzę że nigdy się nie dowiemy_

_Ponieważ przyjacielu to wszystko minie''_

_''Falling or flying'' __**Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**_

* * *

**_— 25 –_**

Święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Ludzie biegali wręcz między sklepowymi półkami w poszukiwaniu idealnych prezentów, a sprzedawcy do znudzenia powtarzali wyuczone na pamięć formułki zachwalające poszczególne produkty. Sklepowe wystawy zmieniły się w małe pracownie świętego Mikołaja, zachęcając klientów stosami prezentów i choinkami przyozdobionymi kolorowymi lampkami i bombkami. I właśnie przed jedną z takich wystaw zatrzymała się Temperance Brennan. Nigdy nie przywiązywała uwagi do świąt, ale tegoroczne święta miały być inne. Po raz pierwszy ona i Booth mieli spędzić je razem, jako para. Dlatego chciała, by były wyjątkowe. Co prawda Seeley powiedział jej, by nie starała się robić niczego na siłę, że kocha ją taką jaka jest i nic się pod tym względem nie zmieni. Ale kiedy jest się zakochanym robi się rzeczy, których do tej pory się nie robiło. I ona zamierzała tak właśnie uczynić.

— Czy ktoś widział doktor Brennan? — Głos Camille niósł się po Jeffersonian. — Nie chcę być upierdliwą szefową, ale to do niej niepodobne, by...

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie – wpadła jej w słowo Bones, która właśnie weszła do laboratorium skupiając na sobie wzrok przełożonej. — Musiałam coś załatwić.

— A ja już chciałam rozpocząć akcję poszukiwawczą – zażartowała Cam podchodząc do Tempe.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie zgubiłam się, tak akcja nie byłaby potrzebna – odparła z powagą Bones, na co doktor Saroyan uśmiechnęła się niemrawo i mruknęła pod nosem:

— A już myślałam, że przebywanie z Boothem coś pomogło...

— Mówiłaś coś? — zapytała Brennan zakładając swój laboratoryjny fartuch.

— Nic, nic... tak tylko do siebie mówię, tak... — Cam plątał się język, a dodatkowo badawczy wzrok Bones nie pomagał się rozluźnić. — No więc... przywieziono szczątki, które znaleźli kloszardzi. Policja twierdzi, że to pewnie kolejna ofiara niskich temperatur, ale potrzebują twojej wiedzy przy identyfikacji.

— Zaraz się tym zajmę.

— Doskonale. W takim razie wracam do siebie. Gdybyś... OK. — Doktor Saroyan oddaliła się pospiesznie pozwalając Bones zająć się kośćmi.

Seeley Booth szybko uwinął się z papierkową robotą i wolny czas postanowił poświęcić na poszukiwania idealnego prezentu dla Temperance. W jego głowie już dawno skrystalizował się pomysł na to, co mógłby ofiarować Bones, martwił się tylko czy taki podarunek spodoba się jego partnerce. Ale przecież kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma, prawda? A kto jak kto, ale Seeley Booth miał żyłkę hazardzisty.

W drodze na świąteczne zakupy myślał nad świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Wiedział, że będą wyjątkowe, gdyż po raz pierwszy spędzi je z ukochaną kobietą. I nie będą tkwić w zamkniętym instytucie przechodząc kwarantannę. Spełnieniem marzeń byłoby uczestnictwo Parkera w tych dniach, ale Rebecka już jakiś czas temu zapowiedziała, że zabiera ich syna do jej rodziców. I choć Boothowi ten pomysł się nie podobał, to nie mógł zabronić swojej ex takiego spędzenia świąt. Na całe szczęście, w drodze porozumienia uzgodnili, że Parker będzie mógł spędzić wieczór poprzedzający Wigilię razem z ojcem i Tempe oraz ich przyjaciółmi na zezulcowej wigilii w Jeffersonian. Ale to miało nastąpić dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Teraz należało skupić się na prezencie dla Bones. Z tą myślą Booth przekroczył próg miejsca, które stanowiło cel jego podróży.

* * *

_Instytut Jeffersona_

O godzinie piątej po południu Brennan zakończyła analizę kości, które wcześniej poleciła jej Camille. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami policji denatem okazał się bezdomny. Identyfikacja nie była trudna, Bones podała tyle istotnych elementów iż od razu komputer znalazł mężczyznę w bazie danych. W ten oto sposób Tempe po raz kolejny okazała się niezastąpioną antropolog, której inni mogli tylko pozazdrościć wiedzy i niezłomnego uporu w dążeniu do wyznaczonego celu.

Kiedy jakiś czas później kobieta porządkowała dokumentację do jej gabinetu weszła Angela. Jak zwykle uśmiechnięta i pełna optymizmu.

— Sweety, jak minął dzień? Słyszałam, że spóźniłaś się dzisiaj. – Artystka popatrzyła znacząco na swoją przyjaciółkę.

— Miałam coś ważnego do zrobienia...

— Namiętny dziki seks pod prysznicem? — podsunęła Montenegro.

— Nieeee.

— No co? Pofantazjować nie można... No to co?

— Co co?

— Co musiałaś zrobić? Złociutka, spowiadaj mi się natychmiast. – Angela położyła dłonie na biodrach oczekując odpowiedzi.

— Nie jestem katoliczką, by się spowiadać. To po pierwsze. A po drugie ty nie jesteś księdzem – odparła Brennan spokojnie, wracając do segregowania dokumentów.

— Bren, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Nigdy się nie spóźniasz, więc to musiało być coś ważnego...

— Możliwe. – W ten sposób Bones tylko zwiększyła ciekawość artystki, która teraz za cel nadrzędny postawiła sobie wyciągnięcie informacji ze swojej przyjaciółki.

— Czy ma to coś wspólnego Agentem Gorącym? — zapytała Montenegro, doskonale wiedząc iż wzmianka o Boothie zwróci uwagę Bones. Ta jednak była nad wyraz opanowana.

— Być może.

— Czyli ma.

— Tego nie powiedziałam – oburzyła się Temperance.

— Słońce, kogo ty próbujesz oszukać? Tu ja, Angela. Twoja przyjaciółka i najlepszy radar wykrywając miłość jaki znasz, więc błagam cię. Powiedz mi, a ja pomogę ci w czym tylko będziesz chciała. Wykluczam tylko nierząd, bo on mógłby się nie spodobać Jackowi. – Artystka posłała uśmiech Tempe, która została przekonana. Przecież Ange mogła pomóc w przygotowaniach, tak by wszystko było dopracowane w najdrobniejszym szczególe.

— No dobrze. Chodzi o to, że...

Booth może nie wyglądał na takiego co całe dnie spędza w kuchni i wymyśla coraz to nowe przepisy, ale gotować potrafił. Może nie tak jak szef kuchni Gordon Gordon, ale podstawy miał. W końcu, od kiedy wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu nie umarł z głodu. Pokrzepiony tą myślą, Seeley wkroczył do kuchni uzbrojony w fartuch – prezent urodzinowy od Angeli, która wręczyła mu go, mówiąc że na pewno się przyda. Miała rację, a że dodatkowo widniał na nim napis ''SEXY'' to było najmniej istotne. No chyba, że akurat pod fartuchem nie miał nic na sobie, a Bones czekała na niego w sypialni. Seeley rozmarzył się na to wspomnienie, ale szybko przywołał swoje myśli do porządku czego nie chciała zrobić jego męskość.

— Świetnie – mruknął, dziękując jednocześnie że jest sam.

Przyrządzanie posiłku agent rozpoczął od sprawdzenia składników, a kiedy wszystko znalazło się na kuchennym blacie przystąpił do dzieła. Chciał zrobić Tempe niespodziankę w postaci kolacji, bo co jak co, ale gotującego to ona go jeszcze nie widziała. Oczywiście nie liczył jajecznicy czy tostów, które robił na śniadanie po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Bones zasługiwała na coś wyjątkowego a on zamierzał jej to dać.

— Kolacja była pyszna. – Brennan uśmiechnęła się do Bootha pomagając mu zanieść naczynia do zmywarki. — Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz tak smacznie gotować.

— Drobiazg – odparł agent i podał jej kieliszek czerwonego wina. — A tak przy okazji... Jeszcze wieloma rzeczami cię zaskoczę.

Bones uniosła jedną brew, a Seeley puścił jej oko po czym skierował się do salonu. Podążyła za nim, w myślach stwierdzając że ona też go zaskoczy. Miała nadzieję, że jej plan się powiedzie. Pomysł narodził się już dawno, ale teraz był blisko zrealizowania. Z pomocą Angeli powinno pójść jak z kwiatka. _A może to było z płatka?_

— Temperance... Bones – Głos Seeley'a wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Musiał dziwnie wyglądać, stojąc obok kanapy, na której siedział jej partner i mając zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

— Przepraszam – odparła i usiadła obok agenta, który objął ją ramieniem.

— Nad czym, a może o kim tak myślałaś?

— O tobie – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. W zasadzie była to prawda. Prezent przygotowywała z myślą o nim i o przyszłości jaką zamierzała spędzić przy jego boku. Agent specjalny Seeley Booth był całym jej światem. Zajął lwią część miejsca w jej życiu, jakie zajmowała praca i Tempe musiała przyznać, że wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Wtuliła się w mocarną pierś Bootha czując znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej, która pieściła jej narząd węchu, przypominając o pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Było to ponad pół roku temu, ale ona wciąż pamiętała, wciąż czuła emocje jakie jej wtedy towarzyszyły, a które dodatkowo potęgowały przeżycia z kolejnych zatraceń jakich miała okazję doświadczyć. Dziś też chciała tego zaznać.  
Seeley przytulił Tempe, która oparła głowę na jego piersi. Uwielbiał te chwile, kiedy byli tylko we dwoje i cieszyli się sobą. Kochał przebywać z nią w krainie rozkoszy do której mieli dostęp w noce, w których kochali się namiętnie, zapominając o całym świecie. I dziś też tak miało się stać. Agent spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, która podniosła głowę przyglądając mu się z miłością. Jej szaroniebieskie oczy płonęły z pożądania, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić że czuł to samo.

Narastające pożądanie błagające o chwilę zaspokojenia. Spełnienia.

Booth nachylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Tempe, a potem następny i następny, aż w końcu całował Bones z pasją i namiętnością jaka zawsze im towarzyszyła. Jedną rękę położył jej na plecach przyciskając ją bliżej siebie, a drugą wplótł w jej włosy rozkoszując się ich aksamitnym dotykiem. Brennan z kolei błądziła dłońmi po jego krótkich włosach i mocnych plecach tuląc go do siebie. Chciała, by był jeszcze bliżej. By kochał się z nią i doprowadził ją do takiego stanu, do którego tylko on potrafił.

Seeley zaczął rozpinać guziki szarej bluzki, która chwilę potem znalazła się na podłodze ukazując czarny koronkowy stanik Tempe. Nie przestając pocałunków pozbyli się reszty garderoby zostając w samej bieliźnie. Leżeli teraz na miękkim dywanie ogrzewając się swoim ciałem. Booth pieścił pocałunkami całe ciało kobiety, której ciche jęki doprowadzały go do wrzenia. Nie czekając dłużej zdjął koronową bieliznę Bones, oraz swoją, która była w tej chwili zdecydowania za ciasna. Agent zaczął kąsać szyję Temperance, która wzdychała za każdym razem kiedy jego szorstki język dotknął wrażliwej skóry na jej szyi. Ale kiedy Seeley zaczął z pocałunkami schodzić coraz niżej myślała, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Tak bardzo chciała już go w sobie poczuć. Ale wtedy język Bootha zagłębił się w jej pulsującą kobiecość i ona straciła resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Wszystko wirowało, a pocałunki mężczyzny doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Booth widział, że jego partnerka jest już bliska spełnienia. Wsunął w nią jeden palec, a potem drugi sprawdzając jej gotowość. Brennan wygięła się w łuk niczym kotka ułatwiając mu dostęp. Seeley już nie czekał, był gotowy. Wszedł w nią, a Brennan przeszyła fala rozkoszy. Szybkie pchnięcia obojgu dostarczały rozkoszy, aż w końcu oboje zamarli w tym samym momencie. Stali się jednością.

Leżąc potem pod kocem, wtuleni w siebie delektowali się chwilą i sobą.

— Kocham cię – powiedziała Temperance składając pocałunek na ustach Seeley'a.

— Ja też cię kocham i nigdy nie przestanę – odparł Booth będą w stu procentach przekonany co do tego.

* * *

**_— 26 – _**

Dwa tygodnie minęły bardzo szybko, do czego przyczyniła się sprawa morderstwa młodej kobiety, która została przydzielona Boothowi i Brennan. Szukając dowodów Bones jednocześnie dopracowywała niespodziankę, w której przygotowaniu nieoceniona była pomoc Angeli. Przyjaciółka doskonale wiedziała co należy robić i służyła dobrą radą Tempe.

W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym przyjaciele z Instytutu Jeffersona mieli spotkanie wigilijne. W tym roku zostało ono urządzone w przeddzień Wigilii, by obecny mógł być na nim Parker, który na święta wyjeżdżał wraz ze swoją matką do dziadków. Wśród gości nie zabrakło też Sweetsa, który przyszedł wraz z Daisy oraz Wendella – jedynego normalnego, zdaniem Bootha asystenta Bones.  
Jeffersonian udekorowany był niczym dom świętego Mikołaja, co było zasługą panny Montenegro która włożyła dużo serca w przygotowania. Zaraz przy wejściu do laboratorium została ustawiona choinka mieniąca się kolorowymi świecidełkami. Taka sama znajdowała się obok dużego stołu nakrytego białym obrusem oraz zastawionego świątecznymi potrawami, przy którym zgromadzili się przyjaciele, by spędzić ten czas ze sobą.

Spotkanie przebiegało w rodzinnej atmosferze, a ducha świąt wyczuwało się w powietrzu. Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni, ale chyba najbardziej cieszył się Booth. Miał przy sobie ukochaną kobietę oraz syna – dwie osoby, za które oddałby życie. Czy potrzebował czegoś więcej? To się miało dopiero okazać...

* * *

_24. XII /wieczór wigilijny/_

Booth chodził po mieszkaniu Bones nerwowo zerkając na zegarek. Zapadał zmrok, a jego partnerki nie było i zaczynał się martwić. Wcześniej zadzwoniła Angela i poprosiła Temperance, by ta do niej przyjechała. Oczywiście Brennan nie mogła odmówić. Ale to było cztery godziny temu! _Gdzie ona się podziewa?!,_ myślał Seeley, co chwila podchodząc do okna i sprawdzając czy samochód Bones nie stoi już na parkingu. Niestety. Po raz kolejny spróbował się do niej dodzwonić, ale odezwała się poczta głosowa.

— Świetnie – mruknął siadając na kanapie. Rozejrzał się po pustym mieszkaniu. Przez ostatnie pół roku praktycznie w nim mieszkał. Czasami zdarzało się, że to Tempe nocowała u niego, a czasem w ogóle nie wracali do mieszkania. Na całe szczęście Booth nauczył się wyłączać kamery monitorujące gabinet Brennan, bo w przeciwnym razie najprawdopodobniej on i jego partnerka poszliby siedzieć za demoralizowanie ochroniarzy. Seeley uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ostatniej nocy, którą tam spędzili, ale uśmiech zaraz zniknął dręczony niepokojem o Bones.

On i Temperance mieli spędzić ten wieczór w teatrze, gdyż jego ukochana nie lubiła całej otoczki świąt. Przeżyła już jedno spotkanie świąteczne w tym roku i to jej wystarczyło. Ale mimo to, Booth miał przygotowany dla niej prezent. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni małe czarne pudełeczko, którego zawartość była mu dobrze znana.

— Decyzja będzie należała do ciebie, Temperance – powiedział sam do siebie. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił telefon i Booth niczym oparzony poderwał się z kanapy. To było najszybciej odebrane połączenie w całym jego życiu.

— Bones?... Dzięki Bogu. Gdzie ty się podziewasz?... Co? Jak to?... Wiedziałem, że ty za kierownicą to nie jest najlepszy pomysł... OK. Gdzie jesteś?... Tak, wiem. Zaraz przyjadę. – Seeley rozłączył się i wręcz fizycznie poczuł jak spada mu kamień z serca. Nic jej nie było.

Jadąc w miejsce, w którym czekała na niego Brennan, Booth cały czas kiwał głową z niedowierzania. Wiedział, że Bones jest zdolna do wielu rzeczy, ale żeby zapomnieć zatankować? No cóż.

Było już ciemno i mijając domostwa, agent mógł podziwiać świąteczne dekoracje. Każdy dom był piękniejszy. Wszystko było dopracowane, a sąsiedzi musieli prześcigać się w pomysłach. Pośród tych udekorowanych domków, jeden wyróżniał się tym, że nie świecił się milionami lampek, ale przed wejściem stała choinka przyozdobiona drobnymi lampeczkami. I to właśnie przed tym domem Booth zauważył samochód swojej partnerki. Zaparkował SUV—a za mazdą Bones i wysiadł z auta. Postawił kołnierz czarnego płaszcza i rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Tempe, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Miał już do niej dzwonić, kiedy dźwięk charakterystyczny dla SMS—a poinformował go o otrzymaniu wiadomości tekstowej.

— ''Jestem w środku'' – przeczytał i spojrzał w kierunku ciemnego domostwa. Nie przypominał sobie, by Angela mieszkała w domku jednorodzinnym, ale mógł się mylić.

Pewnym krokiem wszedł na teren posesji i ruszył do drzwi.

Bones kończyła ostatnie przygotowania, kiedy usłyszała warkot silnika. Podeszła do okna i upewniła się, że to Booth. Nie czekając dłużej wysłała mu wiadomość i patrzyła jak powoli zbliża się do drzwi.

Seeley zatrzymał się przed frontowymi drzwiami, na których widniał świąteczny wieniec i jeszcze raz zlustrował wzrokiem domostwo. Nigdzie nie paliło się światło, a przecież tam jest Tempe. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. _Może pomyliłem budynki?,_ pomyślał, ale adres się zgadzał. W końcu zastukał kołatką czekając na odzew. Nikt jednak nie wyszedł.

— To się zaczyna robić dziwne – mruknął i nacisnął klamkę. Spodziewał się oporu, ale dębowe drzwi ustąpiły wpuszczając przybysza do środka. — Bardzo dziwne...

Wewnątrz panowały egipskie ciemności i tylko ciemne kształty przedmiotów oraz mebli były zauważalne dla doskonałego wzroku Seeley'a, który nieraz musiał radzić sobie w trudniejszych warunkach. Agent rozejrzał się i jego wzrok padł na drobna smugę światła jaka sączyła się przez szparę pod drzwiami umiejscowionymi po jego prawej stronie. Ruszył w ich kierunku i pewnym ruchem otworzył je gotowy wejść do środka, kiedy zamarł w pół kroku. Jego oczom ukazał się widok, który wiedział że zapamięta do końca życia. Na środku pokoju stał stół nakryty dla dwóch osób, obok niego różnokolorowymi lampkami świeciła się choinka, ale najważniejsza w tym wszystkim była Brennan, która stała na przeciwko Bootha. Ubrana była w granatową sukienkę do kolan, proste włosy opadały na odsłonięte ramiona a w dłoniach trzymała małe pudełeczko.

— Wesołych świąt, Seeley – powiedziała uśmiechając się do agenta, który stał jak zahipnotyzowany. Jedyne co mógł w tej chwili zrobić to dalej podziwiać ten widok, jednocześnie starając się go zapamiętać.

— Jak?... Ty to wszystko... — Nieskładne pytania zaczęły wydobywać się z jego ust, kiedy Bones podeszła do niego.

— Chciałam, aby te święta różniły się od dotychczasowych. Wiem ile dla ciebie to znaczy, pragnęłam, by nasze pierwsze wspólne święta były czymś co mógłbyś zapamiętać na długo – powiedziała Bones.

— Pamiętałbym je nawet wtedy, gdybyśmy siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem, Temperance. Dla mnie ważne jest to, że ty jesteś przy mnie. Tylko to się liczy. Nie ważne gdzie, ważne że z tobą – odparł Booth i uśmiechnął się. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że twoja niespodzianka bardzo mi się podoba. Ta choinka, stół, ten dom... A właśnie czyj to... — Zaczął agent, ale Brennan przerwała mu wręczając Seeley'mu pudełeczko.

— To mój prezent dla ciebie, a właściwie dla nas – szepnęła i spojrzała na Bootha, który zaczął rozdzierać papier, aż w końcu otworzył prezent.

— Klucze? Bones co to?... Chyba nie chcesz przez to powiedzieć... Nie, to niemożliwe... Kupiłaś ten dom? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, a jego wzrok błądził od kluczy do Tempe która tylko się uśmiechnęła i przytaknęła.

— Podoba ci się? Nie miałam dużo czasu, ale Angela okazała się niezwykle pomocna. Nie wiedziałam, że zna się na tylu rzeczach. Ten prezent, on oznacza... po prostu chcę, abyś wiedział ze jestem gotowa na wspólne życie. Że już się nie boję i pragnę tu zamieszkać razem z tobą – Brennan ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała szeptem, ale Seeley doskonale ją słyszał i postanowili dłużej nie czekać. To był idealny moment. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano, na co Bones zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, po czym wyjął małe pudełeczko, którego zawartość oglądał wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, zastanawiając się czy zbierze się na odwagę. Ale teraz już się nie zastanawiał, wiedział że odpowiednia chwila nadeszła. _Teraz albo nigdy,_ pomyślał i zaczął.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ta chwila kiedyś nadejdzie. Tak podpowiadał mi rozum, ale w głębi serca wiedziałem że nie mogę przestać wierzyć. I tak mijały lata, a ja miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś spojrzysz na mnie, a ja dostrzegę w twoich oczach miłość. Modliłem się o to, ale kiedy okazało się że jestem chory, zwątpiłem. Do głosu doszedł strach, bałem się że zasnę i już nigdy się nie obudzę, nie zobaczę ciebie, nie odkryję tego blasku w twoich oczach. Ale wtedy stał się cud. Blask się pojawił, ale wówczas nie wiedziałem że to miłość. Nie byłem sobą, ale ty byłaś przy mnie, a ja zaczynałem wierzyć i mieć nadzieję. Dlatego teraz tu jestem, oboje jesteśmy. Kocham cię i choćby nie wiem co się wydarzyło, moje uczucie się nie zmieni. Nie ważne co powiesz czy zrobisz. Zawsze będę przy tobie i zawsze będę cię kochał. Chciałby tylko zadać ci jedno pytanie... Czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie, spełniając moje marzenia? — Booth otworzył pudełeczko a oczom Tempe ukazał się srebrny pierścionek z szarobłękitnym oczkiem na środku. Bones nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Chciała być z Seeley'em. Kochała go, ale czy była gotowa na małżeństwo? Wspólna przyszłość tak, ale ślub? _Nigdy nie będę do końca gotowa, ale jeżeli mam spróbować to tylko z Boothem,_ pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się, na co na twarzy Seeley'a też pojawił się uśmiech.

— Spełniając twoje marzenia i czyniąc cię najszczęśliwszym mężczyzna na świecie, stanę się najszczęśliwszą kobietą – odpowiedziała.

— Czy to znaczy, że...

— Tak, wyjdę za ciebie – powiedziała Bones na co Booth wstał i wsunął jej na palec pierścionek, po czym porwał w ramiona i namiętnie pocałował.

* * *

**_— 27 –_**

**_EPILOG_**

_''Ktoś zapukał do mych drzwi_

_To Ty_

_Ktoś wywołał uśmiech mój_

_To Ty _

_Wiem nie będę czekał już_

_Bo Ty_

_Serce otworzyłaś mi._

_Nie mów nic po prostu bądź_

_Bądź tu (...)_

_Dziś w ramionach cię mam, spełnił się życia plan_

_To Ty''*_

— Jestem taka podekscytowana!

— Zważywszy na fakt, że to ja dziś biorę ślub, nie widzę powodu twojego stanu – powiedziała Temperance, która skutecznie potrafiła ostudzić zapał każdej osoby. Ale nie Angeli i nie dzisiaj.

— Słonko, daj się nacieszyć. Nie co dzień widzę swoją przyjaciółkę ubraną w suknię ślubną i gotową do powiedzenia sakramentalnego „tak".

— Tradycyjna suknia ślubna powinna być nieskazitelnie biała...

— A ta nie jest? Co z tego, że poszłaś bardziej w ecqrue. Ważne, że w ogóle założyłaś takie cudo – przerwała jej Montengro i przyjrzała się pannie młodej. Brennan wyglądała zjawiskowo. Długa suknia w stylu greckiej bogini, podkreślała jej subtelne piękno. Włosy upięte w elegancki kok, z którego wymsknęły się pojedyncze pasma, odkrywały smukłą szyję przyozdobioną srebrnym wisiorkiem z drobnymi literkami B połączonymi ze sobą, który był prezentem od Bootha.

— Gotowe? — Do pomieszczenia, w którym panna młoda czyniła ostatnie przygotowania wszedł Parker ubrany w smoking, w którym prezentował się doskonale. Mini Booth był idealną kopią swojego ojca, przed którą już mdlały dziewczyny ze szkoły.

— Jesteśmy gotowe – odparła Angela i puściła oko do chłopca.

— To się dzisiaj stanie, to się zaraz stanie – mruczał pod nosem Seeley, poprawiając muchę przed lustrem. Trochę czasu upłynęło, ale w końcu dotarli do celu. Dziś mieli stać się rodziną. Temperance miała zostać jego żoną. Czy mógł marzyć o czymś więcej?

— Gotowy? – Hodgins wszedł do pokoju, w którym Seeley czynił ostatnie przygotowania.

— Tak – odparła agent i uśmiechnął się. Nogi miał jak z waty, ale w końcu to normalne. Nie co dzień brało się ślub z ukochaną kobietą. Nie umknęło to oczywiście uwadze Sweetsa, który pojawił się obok entomologa.

— Odwagi, Booth – powiedział wesoło terapeuta za co został obdarzony morderczym spojrzeniem. No cóż, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

Goście siedzieli już na swoich miejscach, nie było ich dużo, ale były to same ważne osoby dla państwa młodych. Przyjaciele, rodzina i garstka znajomych, których łączyło jedno – wszyscy od początku kibicowali parze, która dzisiaj miała przed nimi wyznać swoją miłość.

W końcu Hodgins dał znać orkiestrze i z głośników popłynęły pierwsze takty ''Ave Maria''. Seeley wziął głęboki oddech, czekał przy ołtarzu aż drzwi na końcu głównej nawy się otworzą i pojawi się w nich kobieta jego życia. Omiótł wzrokiem kościelne ławy, w pierwszym rzędzie siedział jego dziadek, który pokazał mu kciuk uniesiony do góry. Obok Popsa siedział Jared, próbując poderwać pracownicę z Jeffersonian siedzącą obok niego. Booth uśmiechnął się i na powrót swój wzrok skupił na drzwiach, które otworzyły się. Pierwszy dumnie kroczył Parker, niosąc na bordowej poduszce obrączki. Za nim szła Angela uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, a potem dumnie kroczył Max prowadząc swoją córkę do ołtarza. W najskrytszych marzeniach Kennan nie sądził, że dane mu będzie to zrobić. A jednak. A zawdzięczał to między innymi człowiekowi, który teraz czekał na Tempe, i który nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Max uśmiechnął się kiedy dotarł do ołtarza.

— Oddaję ci mój największy skarb, ale wiem że nikt nie zadba o nią lepiej od ciebie – powiedział Max przekazując dłoń Temperance Boothowi. — Kochaj ją.

— Nic innego nie zamierzam robić – odparł Seeley i spojrzał na Brennan.

Ceremonia się rozpoczęła.

* * *

_24 XII – 5 lat później_

— Tato! Tatusiu!

Booth postawił karton ze świątecznymi ozdobami obok choinki, którą dzisiaj rano zakupił, kiedy do jego uszu dotarło radosne nawoływanie. Uśmiechnął się i poczekał aż osoba, do której należał ten uroczy głosik przybiegnie do niego. Chwilę potem w przedpokoju rozległ się tupot małych stópek i oczom Seeley'a ukazała się czteroletnia dziewczynka o brązowych włosach opadających kaskadą na ramiona i szaroniebieskich oczach, które z uwielbieniem wpatrywały się w ojca.

— Co się stało, słoneczko? — Seeley podszedł do córki i kucnął tak, aby patrzeć prosto w oczy dziewczynki.

— Palkel przyjechał – odparła uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Dziewczynka uwielbiała swojego starszego brata, który spełniał jej najdziksze zachcianki. Począwszy od zabawy lalkami, na opowiadaniu bajek na dobranoc kończąc.

— Skąd wiesz, Kate? — zapytał Booth, chociaż doskonale wiedział o co chodzi.

— Widziałam przez okno – powiedziała i w tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. — A nie mówiłam?

Booth uśmiechnął się. Ta mała istotka przypominała pod tym względem jego żonę. Ten sam zdecydowany wzrok i pewność w głosie. Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

— Kochanie otworzysz? — Z kuchni dotarł do nich głos Temperance.

— Tak, skarbie – odparł agent i spojrzał na Kate. — No to idziemy zobaczyć czy masz rację.

— Zawsze mam – powiedziała dziewczynka, na co Booth tylko się uśmiechnął i wziął małą na ręce.

Dwie godziny później stół przygotowany był na przyjęcie gości. Booth wraz z dziećmi kończył ubierać choinkę, a Tempe przyglądała się temu stojąc oparta o framugę drzwi. W pewnym momencie podszedł do niej Seeley i pocałował czule. Stanął za nią i objął w pasie kładąc dłonie na zaokrąglonym brzuchu.

— Prowadzisz jakieś badania antropologiczne, że tak nam się przyglądasz? — zapytał agent obserwując jak Parker pomaga siostrze zawiesić bombkę.

— Nie prowadzę żadnych badań, po prostu lubię na was patrzeć – odparła i oparła głowę na ramieniu męża. — Ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć... Zastanawiałam się co by było gdybym wtedy nie zapytała o ten pocałunek...

Booth uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy i ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy.

— Wierz mi, Bones, prędzej czy później i tak bylibyśmy razem. To było nieuniknione.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytała Tempe, ale nie było w tym żadnego naukowego tonu. Przemawiała przez nią ciekawość.

— Wiem dużo rzeczy, Temperance, a tą wiedziałem od momentu kiedy cię spotkałem.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie należało do udanych...

— Oj, Bones! Czepiasz się szczegółów.

— Niczego się nie czepiam! — zaprotestowała, ale uśmiech jej męża powiedział jej, że znów wzięła zbyt dosłownie jego słowa. — Koniec z tymi powiedzonkami. One są nielogiczne i bezsensowne.

— Co jest bens... bezsne...

— Bezsensowne – poprawił siostrę Parker, który podszedł z dziewczynką do rodziców.

— Właśnie – zgodziła się Kate i wyczekująco popatrzyła na mamę i tatę. Brennan uwolniła się z objęć Bootha i pochyliła się nad córką.

— Tatuś mówi niezrozumiałe rzeczy – wytłumaczyła Tempe i posłała Seeley'mu rozbawione spojrzenia, który przewróciła teatralnie oczami i zwrócił się do syna.

— Nigdy nie dyskutuj z kobietami.

— Wypraszam sobie – oburzyła się Bones.

— No i sam widzisz.

Gwar rozmów przepełniał jadalnię państwa Booth, a śmiech dzieci rozpakowujących prezenty sprawiał, że dorośli co rusz spoglądali na swoje pociechy. Angela trzymała na rękach swoją najmłodszą pociechę – trzymiesięczną Emily. Starsze dziecko Hodginsów – czteroletni Zachary – bawił się wraz z Kate. Parker oraz jego kuzynki – córki Russa Brennana, pilnowali by malcom nic się nie stało. Sweets obejmował Daisy, która z gadatliwej asystentki zmieniła się w profesjonalną antropolog rzetelnie wykonującą swoją pracę i ubiegającą się o etat w Instytucie Jeffersona. Wśród gości nie zabrakło także Camille, której towarzyszyła Michelle, oraz Gordona Gordona, który z kolei postarał się, by goście do końca życia zapamiętali świąteczny pudding. Brakowało tylko Maxa Kennana, który nie mógł przyjść ze względu na jakąś ważną sprawę. Nie chciał jednak zdradzić o co chodzi. Z ręką na sercu przyrzekł tylko, że to co zamierza zrobić jest legalne.

— Wiecie już czy to będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka? — zapytała Angela, a Temperance tylko się uśmiechnęła.

— Chłopiec – odparła Bones.

— I dziewczynka – dodał Booth, co wywołało małe zamieszanie.

— Bliźniaki? — Artystka otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, po czym zwróciła się do Seeley'a. — Booth, ja zawsze wiedziałam, że z ciebie niezły...

— No! Kochanie, nie zapominaj że tu są dzieci, a poza tym twój mąż siedzi obok ciebie – przerwał Angeli Hodgins, czym wywołał ogólną radość. Radosną atmosferę zakłócił dzwonek do drzwi.

— Kto to? — Seeley spojrzał na Bones, która wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną co jej mąż. — Pójdę sprawdzić, zaraz wracam.

— Oby to nie był Orzeszek – szepnęła Angela za co została obdarzona karcącym spojrzeniem męża.

Booth tymczasem zniknął w korytarzu. Nikogo nie oczekiwali. _A może to Max zmienił zdanie?_ Zastanowił się. Kiedy otworzył drzwi zdał sobie sprawę, że niewiele się pomylił. Na progu stał ojciec Tempe, ale nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu dwójka osób.

— Mama... Tata..? — wyjąkał Seeley nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. — Skąd...

— Ja ich tu przywiozłem – powiedział Max. — Nie wpuścisz nas do środka?

— Kto to? — Do przedpokoju wyszła Bones.

— Tempi! – Kennan podszedł do córki i mocno ją objął. Booth nadal stał i patrzył na swoich rodziców. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego że z niespodziewaną wizytą wpadnie jego ojciec.  
— Seeley. – Tempe podeszła do męża i ujęła jego dłoń, dając mu znać że jest przy nim. Po scenie jaką zastała, domyśliła się, że para w progu to jej teście. Wiedziała co ten mężczyzna zrobił Boothowi i ścierały się w niej sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony na miejscu Seeley'a nie wybaczyłaby, ale z drugiej... Przecież ona była w podobnej sytuacji, a mimo to jej ojciec teraz był przy niej. Może w tym przypadku mogłoby być podobnie.

— Zapraszamy do środka – powiedziała w końcu i odsunęła się, by przepuścić gości, a jej mąż zamknął za nimi drzwi.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał agent patrząc na ojca. Minęło wiele lat, odkąd rozmawiał z nim ostatni raz. Wiedział, że już nie pije, ale pamięć o dzieciństwie jakie miał wciąż była żywa. Już nie bolało, ale takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

— Max do nas przyjechał i...

— Nie wdawajmy się w szczegóły moi drodzy – przerwał matce Bootha Kennan. — Ważne, że tu jesteśmy. Wszyscy razem. A chyba o to chodzi w święta, prawda?

— Przepraszam – padło niespodziewanie z ust Bootha seniora. Wszystkie oczy skupiły się na starszym mężczyźnie. — Wiem, że powinienem był to zrobić już dawno temu, ale znasz mnie. Duma mi na to nie pozwalała – kontynuował ojciec Seeley'a, a agent słuchał nie okazując żadnych emocji.  
— Max uświadomił mi, że nie jest za późno by zacząć od nowa. Skoro jemu się udało... — Mężczyzna skierował swój wzrok na Bones. — Przepraszam za to co zrobiłem, przepraszam za piekło które zgotowałem tobie i twojemu bratu. Czy istnieje szansa, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz?

— Synku... — Błagalny ton matki dotarł do uszu Bootha, który zdawał sobie sprawę że jego rodzicielka wiele wycierpiała, a skoro ona mogła wybaczyć...

— Parker, Katherine – zawołał Seeley i po chwili w przedpokoju pojawiła się dwójka dzieci.

— Tak tatusiu? — zapytała dziewczynka, na co matka Bootha zakryła sobie usta dłonią, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

— Parker, Kate. To są wasi dziadkowie – powiedział agent i uśmiechnął się. Poczuł jak Tempe mocniej ściska jego dłoń. Odpowiedział tym samym. Wiedział, że nie zatrze przeszłości, ale przecież może zacząć budować przyszłość. I to postanowił uczynić.

— Dziękuję – szepnął Booth senior trzymając na rękach Kate, która od razu zaakceptowała dziadka.

Seeley objął Temperance i przyglądał się jak jego przyjaciele poznają jego rodziców. Wreszcie poczuł ulgę. Teraz czuł sie naprawdę spełniony.

**_Koniec_**

_*''To Ty'' __**Volver**_

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Powyższe opowiadanie było pisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
